Romance de Venganza
by Lugarth3
Summary: La hora ha llegado. Kurapika y Gon tomaran el Examen de Cazador y eso no es todo. Uno de los objetivos de Kurapika también estará allí y no dudara en vengarse de él. En su lista negra, destaca el nombre "Zoldyck".
1. Chapter 1

**Romance de Venganza**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:** La hora ha llegado. Kurapika y Gon tomaran el Examen de Cazador y eso no es todo. Uno de los objetivos de Kurapika también estará allí y no dudara en vengarse de él. En su lista negra, destaca el nombre "Zoldyck".

 **.**

* * *

 _._

Buenas...lo que sea, sean bienvenidos a leer este nuevo fic (Bastante libre) de Hunter x Hunter (Aplausos)

Desde ya, les aviso que es un AU (Universo Alternativo) y que habrán ciertas notas explicativas a lo largo del fic porque cambie algunos detalles bibliográficos de los personajes y altere muchos hechos de la historia original. Si se pierden, no hay apuro, todo tiene una razón al final y sobra decir que quien lea debe saber algo de Hunter x Hunter para no desorientarse, aun así, este fic no tiene muchos spoilers de los que cuidarse.

Ante dudas o quejas, dejen un comentario.

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Por la venganza, lo das todo. Por el amor, dudas de todo._

 _._

* * *

Su cerebro se desconectó. Era imposible razonar en una situación como esa.

\- No...Para...

Realmente imposible.

Por más que trataba, su mente solo lo hacía más consciente de lo que le ocurría al resto de su anatomía, palpitándole lastimosamente por dentro, de una manera que podía oírlo hasta en sus oídos. Estaba... fuera de su control.

\- Para- repitió, ahogándose en un susurro. Para su sorpresa, había sonado fuera de su personalidad- Y-yo, yo voy...Voy a...

\- Lo sé- Su compañero levanto un poco la cabeza, casi recostándose en sus muslos para mirarlo. Qué vergüenza, verlo desde ese ángulo- ¿Porque no lo dices claramente? Dilo.

Queriendo escapar de esos ojos azules, giro la cabeza contra la almohada. No fue una buena idea, porque sus cabellos se pegaron aún más a su cara y el olor a sudor se le hizo asfixiante. ¿Porque estas incomodidades físicas y la sensación opresiva en su pecho eran tan molestas, tan degradantes, tan...excitantes? Gimió ante el roce de una traviesa lengua caliente en el más sensible de sus músculos. Que descarado.

\- ¡No juegues!- se quejó, ardiéndole la piel y con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Uh, que sensible estas. ¿Quieres terminar rápido?- Y allí estaba otra vez, con su actitud sucia en el peor momento.

Iba a quejarse cuando sintió a unas manos suaves tocar, envolver y deslizarse por su miembro.

Era demasiado. Ya no lo resistía.

Extremadamente sonrojado, se rindió ante el brutal orgasmo que le sobrevino, vio a su joven amante limpiándose la cara-Con una expresión de lo más impúdica-, relamiéndose los labios. Esa imagen suya, tan sugerente y natural de por sí, lo hizo tener pensamientos poco puros. ¿Cómo podía pensar así, cuando hace poco su excitación exploto en el éxtasis? Cerró los ojos para no verlo.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, tratando de recuperar la calma de su corazón, la mismísima cara de él estaba frente suyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Su voz le sonó trémula a causa de los efectos post-orgásmicos.

A toda respuesta, el joven sonrió y saco la lengua para pasarla por el puente de su nariz, lamiéndosela como un gato. Esto le erizo todos los vellos del cuerpo.

\- ¡Basta, Killua!

El aludido se retiró antes que lo empujara, riéndose con diversión. Avergonzado, quiso apartarse cuando Killua, valiéndose de su insólita velocidad, se puso cara a cara con él.

\- Kawaii.

Y lo volvió a lamer.

\- Basta...- murmuro, incomodo.

Después de quince empujones y dos intentos de patada, el albino de ojos azules dejo de mofarse de su pudor para quejarse de su seriedad.

Pronto, era hora de partir.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Que cortante- dijo Killua, quejoso.

\- ¿Debería decir "por favor, sal de mi cuarto"?- ironizo, señalando la placa de número en la puerta. A él le habían asignado un cuarto en el segundo piso mientras que Killua tenía la suya en la planta baja.

\- No, ahórrate el discurso. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Si...Oye, dicen que la Segunda Prueba la evaluara una mujer llamada Menchi. Creo que una Prueba guiada por una visión femenina será menos feroz, deberemos prepararnos y si ves a Gon...

Killua estiro un brazo hacia el, lo tomo de la cabeza y empujo contra si para que impactara contra su cara, golpeándose contra sus labios. _Siempre tan espontaneo._

\- Okey- dijo, una vez se separaron y le soltó la cabellera- Ten más confianza. Pasaremos, Kurapika.

El niño le sonrió con confianza, salió al pasillo y le dirigió una señal de despedida con la mano. El rubio imito el gesto hasta que lo vio bajar por las escaleras. Una vez estuvo fuera de su vista, la sonrisa de Kurapika se contrajo y regreso al interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Si Gon venia más tarde, ya tenían un código de golpes para avisarse.

Ya en su privacidad, Kurapika se encamino a un armario, donde en uno de los cajones tenia escondida una agenda. Sabía que era arriesgado pero si necesitaba pruebas para defenderse contra cualquier acusación podía agradecer traerse su escudo.

Abrió la agenda y releyó las organizadas, elegantes y finas letras que constituían todo un plan maestro, un tanto desordenado y con nombres secretos para que nadie supiera de qué trataba realmente la agenda misteriosa. Fue hasta la página doce, en donde estaba dibujado un gigantesco árbol de información y desniveles entre datos viejos y nuevos - Un árbol genealógico, sin duda- Con una fotografía escondida entre recortes.

En la fotografía, todos los miembros conocidos de la familia Zoldyck figuraban en un jardín tétrico y desconocido, mirando a la cámara. Cinco niños y una mujer sacada de la época victoriana. No aparecían el abuelo ni el padre, pero estaba seguro que seguían vivos, todo sea por boca de Killua, el tercer hijo de la familia.

Luego de contemplar detenidamente la imagen de un Killua infantil y risueño, volvió a inspeccionar el mapa familiar. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un garabato y eso era justo lo que Kurapika quería que pensaran si alguna vez descubrían el libro por accidente.

En una de las ramas del árbol figuraba un nombre clave: "Neko", ese era el nombre secreto que le había puesto a Killua en su borrador.

Pronto, el juego del escondite llegaría a su fin.

\- Debo conseguir más información- Se dijo Kurapika, pensativo. Mientras tanto, nadie debía enterarse de su Lista Negra.

 _"Pero si me descubre, no tendré más opción que matar a Killua",_ cavilo.

Cerró la agenda, la guardo y se preparó para acostarse. Sea rumor o no, debía estar preparado para las Pruebas de Cazador que vendrían. Debía ganar la licencia, una de sus mayores metas. Una vez que la consiguiera, le perdonarían todo. Hasta la vida de los hijos Zoldyck, a quienes exterminaría junto con el Genei Ryodan.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Vamos bien? Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

\- Oh, hola, Gon.

Kurapika abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a uno de sus más fieles amigos, Gon Freecs. El niño de doce años venia en ropa interior, con ojos semiabiertos por el sueño.

\- Vaya, jamás te vi tan cansado.

\- Cuando me dijiste que me fuera, el único lugar que encontré fue el taller mecánico.

\- ¿Hay un taller mecánico aquí?

\- Sí. Para los buses- explico Gon, entrando con paso lento a la habitación- Pronto iré a la cafetería, adelántate.

\- No creo, Gon. ¿Y si acontece una Prueba y te la pierdes? Recuerda que ya eliminaron a muchos aspirantes porque no se presentaron.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Espérame, solo me cambiare de muda!

\- No hay problema- Kurapika ya tenía todo listo y se restó a mirarlo, dando una y otra vueltas por la habitación, buscando su ropa y mochila. Atropelladamente, cogió su caña de pescar y una toalla mojada para fregarse la cara- ¿Llevas tu caña a donde sea?

\- ¡Tu dijiste que podrían hacernos una Prueba, debo llevarla! No quiero hacer una prueba sin mi caña.

\- Perdón, perdón- Se defendió ante el furor de su amigo- Debió ser terrible dormir en un taller. Te lo compensare.

\- No fue nada. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en lugares incómodos- sonrió, ya mojada la cara y listo para cualquier cosa- Lo que realmente fue un dolor de cabeza era que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Habían bichos, ratas?- Se escandalizo el rubio, apenado- Gon, lo siento. Esta noche duermes en la habitación.

\- No eran bichos- respondió, con voz repentinamente temblorosa- En realidad, no era un animal. O eso creo, era...

\- ¡Chicos, ¿Que hacen todavía en el cuarto?!- Entro un chico con gorra y cabello naranja, con el número cincuenta y tres en la ropa.

\- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Kurapika, haciendo caso omiso de que abrieron su puerta sin permiso.

\- ¡La Segunda Prueba va a empezar!

Ese oportuno anuncio merecía que olvidara la falta y siguiera a toda velocidad a Pokkle, solo superados por la velocidad entusiasta de Gon.

.

* * *

.

La Segunda Prueba de la Semana Dos, conducida por los Cazadores Gourmet, la famosa Menchi y su compañero Buhara, fue un desafió del que nadie pudo estar tranquilo.

A Gon le resulto divertido. ¡Cocinar! Sabía que el arte culinario no era una broma, como todos los otros aspirantes decían, por lo que se emocionó al imaginarse como ganarse puntos con la Examinadora, haciendo su plato maestro: arroz con huevo.

Kurapika suspiro en cuanto oyó "la gran misión" y mientras los otros se quejaban de que unos cocineros no podían ser fielmente cazadores de élite, se metió a la cocina del instituto y tomo unos libros de cocina prestados para orientarse en que plato preparar. Otros como el, también tomados por sorpresa, hicieron lo mismo. La gran mayoría bufaba indignada, pues su examinadora era una mujer hermosa que se hacía llamar cazadora y, para colmo, una cocinera que les ordenaba cocinar para ellos mismos tres días seguidos porque les dio vacaciones a la compañía de comida.

La Gran Prueba de la Semana Dos no duro ni una hora porque la Examinadora Menchi mando probar lo que cocinaban y reprobó a todos sin falta, a diferencia de su compañero en el oficio, que se lo comió todo sin dejar rastro y declaro un "delicioso" general. El juicio de los profesionales fue tan desigual que el Examinador de la Primera Prueba, el señor Satotz, pidió un alto y llamo a su jefe para notificarle del problema.

Los platos de los aspirantes, entre insípidos y forzados, hechos de mala gana y poca atención en la receta, eran recibidos con múltiples llamadas de atención por parte de Menchi. Ni el plato que hizo Killua, tan vistoso y que olía exquisito, se ganó su favor. Los rechazo a todos. Ni los intentos de Kurapika, el plato especial de Gon ni el sushi increíble que hizo un ninja le gustaron para nada.

Antes que las cosas acabaran de mal en peor llego el jefe, el mismísimo presidente, un anciano vibrante y de mirada vivaz llamado Netero.

\- ¿Que tal un té?

\- ¿Té? ¿Porque quiere que los aspirantes hagan un té, Presidente?- pregunto la Examinadora en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella, cohibida por su presencia.

\- El Té es un Arte. Y es hora del té.

\- ¿Quiere que juzgue un té preparado por cuarenta y ocho aspirantes?

\- Si- respondió con simpleza- Y no cualquier té. ¿Qué tal si le enseñas las hierbas? Aquí tenemos un amplio jardín con muchas especias. También pueden buscar por la ciudad con límite de tiempo.

\- Ciertamente, así no sería el mismo té...

\- ¿Qué le parece?- Menchi se impresiono por su actitud despreocupada. Igual que todos.

\- Bien. ¡Oigan, aspirantes, deben conseguir tres especies de hierbas! Tienen dos horas, como estamos en una ciudad será más ajetreado y no es temporada para que maduren ciertos frutos.

Muchos dieron su aprobación, imaginándose que sería lo más fácil del mundo conseguir una hoja para uso de un té sofisticado y natural, en una ciudad tan atestada de edificios y urbanización como lo estaba la Ciudad de York.

Al cabo de esas ansiadas horas, los postulantes volvieron a la cocina. Menchi escupió fuego al repetir por décima tercera vez que quería té de una hierba real, no de las que venden en bolsa, y que estuviera en buenas condiciones para ser tratada propiamente como tal.

De esta prueba, quedo menos de la mitad. A Gon le fue espléndidamente bien, pues con su agudo sentido del olfato identifico una planta con propiedades aptas para servir en el té, ayudando de paso a Kurapika y Killua, cual último había pensado que debía ir a las montañas para conseguir una condenada planta. Con esa ayuda, se inició una cálida amistad entre Gon y Killua.

Mientras tanto, a una prudente distancia, una presencia observaba atentamente al nuevo grupo de amigos. Sus ojos dorados destellaban una emoción contenida, sujetando un celular por el que esperaba que le aceptaran la llamada.

\- Siguen aquí, pasaran la Segunda Prueba- informo, una vez le contestaron- No, está bien, puedo encargarme. Escucha, aunque hayan pasado la Segunda Prueba con éxito debo darte el informe de la semana de todas maneras. ¿No tienes problemas con eso?... Bien. Te mantendré al tanto.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a enfocar su vista hacia la combinación de esos tres jóvenes muchachos. Un pelinegro de sonrisa resplandeciente y futuro prometedor; un albino que daba de que hablar y no solo por las inquietantes muertes de ciertos aspirantes que se cruzaban por su camino; y un rubio de fríos ojos grises, equilibrado y tan serio como si estuviera en la mayor misión de su vida.

Eran especímenes interesantes... _Hmm, frutos inmaduros._

.

* * *

.

\- Por fortuna, vienen unos cocineros de reemplazo mañana- exclamo Killua, aliviado- La tal Menchi lo tuvo que aceptar por orden del viejo.

\- Dicen que a la Examinadora suele atacarle malos hábitos. Yo creo que el Presidente realmente intenta que la decisión sobre el día de hoy se mantenga, cueste lo que cueste, de lo contrario la Examinadora nos echaría a todos- opino Kurapika, teniendo en cuenta que la comida que todos consumían en esos momentos fue hecha por sus propias manos y para ser honesto... El plato de Killua se veía mejor, mucho más delicioso que el suyo y más sofisticado que el de Gon.

\- ¿Dices que tenemos seis días libres?- inquirió Gon, después de darle un bocado a su arroz con huevo.

\- No estoy seguro. Tal vez venga otro Examinador y nos dé la Tercera Prueba temprano.

\- Pero el señor Netero dijo que solo tenemos una semana con cada Examinador. La semana pasada, la Primera Prueba, fue con el señor Satotz. Estuvimos toda una semana con él. Y nos dio el visto bueno el sábado, para relajarnos el domingo en espera de la Segunda Prueba- dijo Gon, un poco confundido con la organización.

\- Sin embargo...- Killua se involucró- Recuerda que la Prueba de ese hombre no termino. Todos los días tenemos que escalar esos muros gigantes, esquivar bombas y mantenernos al margen de las bestias mágicas que dejo por aquí.

\- Es verdad. Es como si su Prueba no terminara aún. No obstante, tiene provecho. Un Cazador debe mantenerse en buena forma y el estrés de ejercitarse puede ser brutal para alguien no acostumbrado o a un individuo de poca resistencia psicológica para soportarlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Kurapika- admitió Gon, acabando de comer lo suyo- Muchos abandonaron a los gritos.

\- Que flojos- bufo Killua, con las manos en el cuello- A mí no me importa lo que dejo ese viejo de Satotz, lo que si me molesta es que él ya no está aquí y sus desafíos continúan como si nada. Es irritante. Cuando acaba el turno de alguien, sigue el otro. Además, esas bestias que dejo son inoportunas y te atacan repentinamente- Se quejó, recordando lo ocurrido días atrás con los monos con cara de hombre.

\- Si, eso es extraño- coincidió el rubio, juicioso- El Examinador de la Primera Prueba estuvo toda una semana con nosotros y su evaluación consistía en la resistencia física y psicológica. La Examinadora Menchi nos evaluó basándose en los conceptos más primordiales de la cocina, sin embargo, mañana abandonara el instituto.

\- Si, para que no pierda los estribos de nuevo y ninguno logre pasar- agrego Killua, resentido.

\- Pero... ¿Tenemos seis días libres, no?

Gon todavía no conseguía su respuesta y sus amigos no hacían más que desviarse del tema. Killua dio un suspiro, mientras el Kuruta esbozaba una sonrisa amigable.

\- Si, Gon. Las tenemos.

\- ¿Pero debemos continuar en este intento de cárcel?

\- Es inevitable. El Presidente dejo expreso que los Exámenes se darían en este lugar. No es una cárcel, Killua, es un internado alquilado por la Asociación de Cazadores.

\- El señor Netero también dijo que cada siete días tendríamos a un Examinador pero como la señorita Menchi se va estaremos sin guía.

\- Todavía me pregunto porque estamos en el internado de una ciudad como esta y no nos reubican- objeto Kurapika, con dedos en su mentón.

\- Siempre te piensas demasiado las cosas...- murmuro Killua, hastiado de su seriedad siempre presente.

\- Yo quiero conocer la ciudad- exclamo Gon, a nadie en particular.

\- Todavía no podemos salir, podrían sorprendernos con un Examinador nuevo- reclamo el rubio.

\- ¿Entonces nos debemos quedar por si alguien viene? El señor Netero no dijo nada...- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Debemos esperar noticias.

Killua se exaspero.

\- ¿Crees que ese viejo es realmente alguien serio y responsable? Con esperar solo nos oxidaremos de aburrimiento aquí adentro. Ese debe ser su plan.

\- Quizás...- Kurapika se puso a pensar en la posibilidad.

\- Oye, oye, fue una broma, Dios. ¿Qué clase de prueba de cazador seria si así fuera, una de moral juiciosa?

\- Yo quiero salir- Gon insistió a ojos brillantes- Y también quiero un poco de tu plato, Killua. ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Eh, el mío? Claro, tómalo. Tú también, Kurapika- ofreció, indiferente- Deja de balbucear tus teorías conspirativas y usa la boca para comer.

\- ¡Debes probarlo, está bueno!- grito el Freecs antes que su amigo se defendiera del disimulado insulto.

De lejos, podría verse como una típica reunión de amigos charlando con entretenimiento cuando en realidad, se trataba de un asunto mucho más oscuro.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Este capitulo se basa en la segunda parte del examen del cazador de la versión del`99, en la que los concursantes debían cocinar sushi y todos fracasan. (A Killua le salio un plato genial, pero como es relleno no se si sea verdad o no que sepa cocinar) (Igual, Mechi lo reprobó, la muy despiadada)

.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Saludos de su autora.

El capitulo de hoy sera un poco mas largo de lo usual, ¡Y con una sorpresa al final!

Olvide mencionar que el capitulo anterior es mi manera de ver al Examen del Cazador, ya que no puedo abarcarlo exactamente como en el original y entorpecería la historia de este fic, también fue un fragmento para guiarlos, como se conduce y maneja este examen en mi imaginación. Ojala les haya convencido este cambio.

Respecto a tu reviews, **Ahtzy,** si, lo sé, me refería a la parte exclusiva del anime de 99' donde Killua hace un sushi exótico, porque en el manga no se ve que lo haga tal cual ni en la versión moderna de Hunter x Hunter aparece. Tampoco sé si ese relleno es cierto o no (de Killua sabiendo cocinar) y por eso lo use.

En fin, ahora a lo que importa.

.

* * *

.

\- Kurapika.

El aludido acudió al llamado, encontrándose a su amigo Gon sobre la cama, en piyamas y mirándole con cierta inquietud.

\- Oh, Gon, ya te lo dije. Hoy dormirás aquí, en nuestro cuarto, no te dejare ir a ese taller sucio y lleno de cosas sospechosas.

\- No es eso.

\- Para compensarte por lo de anoche, he pensado en salir contigo a la ciudad- Gon se alegró, demostrándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Eso querías, no?

\- ¡Si, eso quiero! Pero... ¿Y si estas en lo correcto y aparece otro Examinador mientras estamos afuera?

\- De eso ya me ocupe. Alguien me avisara de cualquier novedad.

\- Oh, ¿Nuestro vecino, Pokkle?

Kurapika desvió la mirada, evasivo.

\- Duerme bien para tener energías mañana . Conseguiré un mapa de la ciudad.

\- Gracias, Kurapika.

\- No deberías agradecérmelo, es un intercambio de favores.

\- Si- De repente, Gon volvió a estar intranquilo- Debo hablarte sobre eso.

\- ¿Porque te comportas de esta forma tan misteriosa?- pregunto, con cierta sutileza.

Ya se veía venir lo que le diría...

\- Tratas a Killua injustamente.

 _"Lo sabía",_ se quejó mentalmente.

Gon y su gran sentido de la bondad.

\- Ya hablamos de esto- Una vez supo cuál era el problema, se dio la vuelta para volver a su lado de la habitación. Gon no se lo permitió, usando una pregunta de ataque:

\- ¿Cómo puedes despreciarlo así?

\- Gon... Sabía que tendríamos problemas cuando insististe en conocerlo.

 _"Sabía que no debía presentártelo, mucho menos que hicieras contacto con él",_ maldijo.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras y darme pruebas pero he visto a Killua Zoldyck a los ojos y no veo esa maldad que tanto predicas. Ni siquiera me da escalofríos. En la Prueba de hoy, buscando hierbas…Cuando apareció frente a mí y nos miramos, lo supe. Él no es como tú supones.

\- Está jugando contigo. Solo se esconde. ¿Porque dijo que era un asesino, en primer lugar? Porque quería presas, buscar quien lo rete para sacarlo del camino y ganar el Examen del Cazador de forma rápida. ¡Por eso no quería que interactuaras con él! No es un niño normal, tampoco es como tú.

\- Ya lo sé; es diferente, pero de manera positiva, ¡Deja de desacreditarlo!

\- ¡Te estoy protegiendo! Cuando vea tu potencial te hará su próxima víctima.

\- ¿Y tú que haces con él, a escondidas y en lo oscurito?- acuso, con pura inocencia y curiosidad, muy diferente a como haría un personaje de telenovela.

Esa frase lo asusto en serio.

Kurapika tardó en reaccionar, olvidando que su amigo era muy ingenuo como para atreverse a preguntarle eso en doble sentido.

\- Consigo información. Te lo dije.

\- No entiendo que tratas de conseguir. No le crees nada- Gon se paró para encararlo.

\- Eso es porque primero debo preguntarle cosas simples, luego investigar y corroborar los datos que me da. Para ganarme su confianza debo ir despacio. Si no, sospechara.

\- ¡No te entiendo!- Gon se comprimió la cabeza, abatido- No lo trates como lo estás haciendo, le haces daño.

\- Él es un asesino. Y todo esta fríamente calculado, te lo he repetido muchas veces. Ambos nos usamos mutuamente.

Kurapika se atraganto en lo último. No solo era vergonzoso, si Gon continuaba con sus preguntas no sabría de qué modo contestarle más que con la verdad.

\- ¿Usarse?- Por favor, que no preguntara...- ¡Tonto, por eso digo que no es justo!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si Killua no sabe que lo estás usando no es justo. ¡Tú eres el único que lo hace! Eres manipulador...No quiero seguir con esto...- Agacho la cabeza, ensombreciendo su mirada de coraje- Vine aquí por dos razones. Para convertirme en Cazador como mi padre y para evitar que te hundieras en tu venganza, Kurapika, reacciona, no estás jugando con un asesino de sangre fría, es un inocente que no sabe nada.

\- ¡El sí sabe!- Kurapika se cansó. Por eso no le gustaba discutir de moralidad con el pelinegro, lograba quebrarlo y ver sus errores, pero jamás admitiría errores, solo eran irregularidades en su plan. Que el actuara como su ángel de la conciencia se estaba volviendo problemático- O al menos, su familia lo sabe. Viste las fotos y leíste mi agenda. ¡Su familia es maligna, Gon!

\- Tal vez lo sea pero Killua no. No hables mal de la familia de una persona que ni siquiera conoces.

\- Los conoceré- rectifico, fastidiado- No importa cuánto me cueste o que deba hacer.

\- Kurapika, tus ojos...

\- A todos los miembros de esa familia maldita...Alzare la cabeza, los veré a los ojos y los encadenare al infierno- rugió, determinante. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos grises habían cambiado a un violento rubí. Un hermoso y peligroso color, pidiendo sangre. Involuntariamente activo su Nen y mostró una unión de cadenas adheridas a sus dedos. Gon tuvo que echarse para atrás ante semejante aura asesina- ¡Con estas cadenas, lo haré!

Hallaría a los Zoldick y sacaría provecho de su oportunidad de oro. En una laguna de sangre, Kurapika sería el único sobreviviente… De pronto, le acometió una imagen en su cabeza. ¿Porque imaginar el cadáver de Killua lo asustaba? Se lo merecía. Como pudo, logro controlarse y disminuir su Nen hasta que desaparecieron las cadenas.

Al mirar a Gon, noto que este estaba más alejado de su lado y que lucía atemorizado.

Diablos, lo había hecho otra vez.

\- Gon...Perdón. Me exalte.

Él se mantuvo a distancia.

\- Gon, sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto. ¿Podrías... por favor, seguirme sin juzgarme? Eres el único que puede hacerlo, solo confió en ti, todo lo que sé te lo he confiado.

\- No puedo dejarte, Kurapika.

 _"Gon… Suena a como si te obligaras a ti mismo"_

\- Eres libre de dejarme cuando quieras, sabes que esta pelea es solo mía, no quería involucrarte.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedes pelear solo, Kurapika! Yo estaré contigo, lo sabes.

\- No luces muy a gusto… Lo lamento. Tú tienes tus propias opiniones e ideas, las respeto, de verdad, porque tu escuchas las mías, que no son del todo agradables, y me sigues sin importarte el alcance de mis objetivos- Se sobo la cara, cansado- Gon, deberías dejarme. Cumple tu sueño de ser Cazador y separémonos, no quiero que te hundas conmigo.

\- Kurapika, ¿No lo ves?- El rubio se sentó en la cama, buscando equilibrio. Gon lo miro intensamente unos segundos y hablo con pena en la voz:- Ya estas hundido. Estoy aquí para cerciorarme que no te ahogues.

Gon sabía decir las palabras correctas... Cualquier persona sensible se habría conmovido hasta las lágrimas con esas palabras.

Kurapika acabo por peinarse los cabellos, observando un punto vacío en el suelo.

\- Podemos...podemos invitar a Killua para mañana.

Cada silaba era un esfuerzo, se atraganto dos veces antes de completar la frase, todo fuese para que Gon no pensara que lo había dicho para hacerle sentir bien.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, vayamos los tres.

Gon se lo agradeció con una de sus sonrisas más anchas y brillantes de emoción. Kurapika también sonreía, a medias y forzado. En realidad, todo era un ardid. De una u otra manera, debía reunirse más tiempo con Killua para entrar en confianza y así hurgar en sus secretos. Tal vez con la compañía de Gon el albino fuera más comunicativo y diera jugosa información.

 _"Lamento usarte, Gon... Pero te equivocas. Ese niño es un asesino. Tiene sangre en sus manos. Usarlo para mi beneficio está bien, no tengo ninguna carga moral… Entonces, ¿Porque siento que estoy traicionando mis principios? ¿Me engaño a mí mismo? ¿Y si Gon tiene razón? Él tiene una intuición fenomenal, pero tampoco puedo valerme de su ingenuidad para juzgar a la gente. Yo solo... Quiero acabar con todo esto rápido. Yo, yo comienzo a... sentirme extraño..."_

 _"¿Porque será que cuando Killua apareció sentí... ansiedad?...No. Deben ser ideas mías. Estoy cansado de este juego."_

 _._

* * *

.

Sea coincidencia o no, la mañana donde los amigos iban a salir a la ciudad para explorarla- luego de invitar a Killua y que este aceptara- fue el mismo día que empezaron las previas del carnaval. Colores, brillo y expectativa se mecían en el aire. Tanto Gon como Killua fueron hipnotizados por la gracia de la futura fiesta, puesto que jamás creyeron que existirían carnavales de barrio y de gran escala en una ciudad como York.

El rostro de Killua era de genuina emoción.

\- Te ves emocionado- juzgo Kurapika, sorprendido de verlo tan enérgico y curioso, a la par de Gon.

Por un instante, parecían dos niños normales.

\- Es que nunca he ido a un carnaval. ¿Cómo son, como los organizan, que hacen en cada turno?

\- Para, son muchas preguntas. No sé mucho de esta materia- confeso, sonriendo ante la inocencia realmente tierna que mostraba- Dime. ¿No sabes lo que es un carnaval?

\- Pues... Los veía por la televisión. Las mujeres bailaban en trajes raros, igual que los hombres con instrumentos grandes y había mucho brillo. Todos se divertían- Killua no pudo evitar poner ojos risueños al recordar esos días frente al televisor, observando las costumbres de la gente común.

\- Ya veo.

\- Padre tampoco me hubiera permitido asistir a uno - agrego, ignorando lo que estaba diciendo mientras veía la gestión de las tribunas y los accesorios gigantescos que se ubicaban en cada esquina de la calle- ¿Pasaran por aquí? Genial.

\- Si, supongo.

Sorprendente. Killua estaba tan animado que ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía. ¿Tratarlo como un niño funcionaria para sus planes? No debería tentar su suerte, quizás fuera la influencia de Gon, quien también se dedicaba a ver cada tramo del próximo evento con sumo entusiasmo.

\- Supongo que tu familia no era de ir a eventos públicos o de celebración, quizás ni siquiera tuviste vacaciones familiares.

\- Los asesinos no tienen vacaciones- rió el albino, incapaz de imaginarse a toda su familia junta en un mismo lugar que no fuera su casa, en distintas habitaciones y muy lejos de sus parientes.

\- Si, lo supuse- murmuro Kurapika, profundamente resentido.

\- ¿Es verdad que nunca fuiste a un carnaval, Killua?- Gon se interpuso entre ellos, con cara interrogante.

\- No, para nada. En mi casa no hay cabida para "cosas banales" como esta.

\- Pero si es divertido...

\- Si, es divertido- admitió Killua, mirando de un lado a otro- ¿Ustedes saben dónde conseguir chocolates en esta ciudad?

Una hora después, Killua era dueño de cincuenta y tres cajas de chocolate marca ChocoRobot, trece de gomitas, treinta y dos de bombones caros, quince de golosinas incluyendo chupetines y caramelos masticables. Tanto sus amigos como los clientes y dependientes de la tienda estaban asombrados de su derroche de dinero y deseos golosos a proporciones cuantiosas.

Gon casi se babea con tanto dulce frente suyo y Kurapika se dijo a si mismo que, aunque los gustos del Zoldyck fueran ligeramente infantiles y sencillos, tener contento al niño era mucho más caro de lo que imaginaba. Por su parte, Killua ordeno todo bajo el nombre de una cuenta que en un instante le compro todos sus deseos. La cuenta debía tener más de seis mil para pagar semejante gula.

Cuando Killua fue a sentarse en la banca con un caramelo en la boca, Kurapika quiso preguntarle a quien le había legado tal responsabilidad monetaria cuando el albino dio un grito espantado.

\- ¡Diablos, no debí usar esa cuenta! Ahora sabrán donde estoy.

\- ¿Killua, estas bien?- Quiso saber Gon.

\- Diablos, diablos, y todavía quedan dos semanas para la fecha límite del Examen Final… Me emocione. Carnavales, diversión, tanto dulce por comer...No pensé claro y ahora mi hermano sabrá donde encontrarme. Lo peor es que no puedo moverme de aquí hasta que termine el Examen.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Killua?- Kurapika también se interesó.

\- ¿Y ahora, qué hago?

\- ¡Killua! Dinos que pasa, ¿Te podemos ayudar?

Gon Freecs, el mejor samaritano.

\- Etto...yo...- Se rasco la mejilla, incomodo. Vaya escena lamentable. Debía irse ya mismo, tal vez a algún escondite en las sombras sin dejar la ciudad… Su hermano mayor no tardaría en encontrarle y con lo loca que estaba su madre... - Es un tema complicado.

\- Dinos, veremos que hacer- pidió Gon, brindándole confianza. Kurapika asintió, de acuerdo con él.

\- Mi hermano vendrá a buscarme. Él quiere arrastrarme de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "arrastrarte de vuelta"?

Killua dudo si decirlo o no. Dio varias vueltas hasta que se decidió y estaba a punto de hablar cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento le rozo. Un momento después, escucho como los adoquines bajo sus pies se destrozaban. Miro atrás, igual que sus compañeros. El suelo estaba roto y el culpable era... Gon se agacho a recoger lo que había causado tal impacto: una carta de naipes.

\- ¿Una carta?

\- ¡Tiene un vestigio de Nen!- grito Gon, alarmado.

Al oír el aviso de Gon, Kurapika se tensó. ¿Uno de los aspirantes quería acabarlos fuera de la zona del internado? Técnicamente no era una falta a las reglas, no obstante, estar fuera de la jurisdicción los hacia vulnerables a ataques de otros aspirantes que quisieran restar competencia. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? Era lógico. Había puesto a Gon y a Killua en peligro.

Antes de tomar medidas el pelinegro salió corriendo, en busca de su atacante. Killua parpadeo, sorprendido. ¿Estaba loco? Kurapika no necesito pensarlo dos veces y fue tras Gon, siguiéndole Killua poco después.

Durante un rato corrieron ferozmente, saltando y avanzando al interior de la ciudad hasta que Gon se detuvo repentinamente, obligándolos a parar en el balcón de un hotel altísimo, tan prominente que hasta Spiderman habría necesitado tres telarañas para llegar a la cima. Una vez alcanzaron el límite de ese Nen, se encontraron con un personaje fuera de lo ordinario.

Killua se tensó, podía sentir una atmósfera tenebrosa rodeando al sujeto.

Kurapika trato de mantener distancia, rogando que Gon no hiciera nada intrépido.

\- Lo sabía- Gon sonrió, triunfante- ¡Sabia que eras tú, Hisoka!

Efectivamente, el aura oscura que estremecía hasta al menos conocedor de Nen pertenecía a Hisoka, el mago. Vestido como el Joker de la vida real, colorido e imponente, se traía la expresión más viva de malicia que alguna vez se haya visto.

El también participaba del Examen del Cazador, aunque últimamente anduviera desaparecido desde que Netero obligo a todos a permanecer en un internado. Algunos decían que se escondía en el salón de carpintería jugando cartas, otros que lo vieron en el taller mecánico. Fuera como fuera, solo se lo veía durante los Desafíos de los Exámenes y avanzaba peligrosamente para la meta, con métodos poco inocentes.

\- Bonjour.

\- ¿Que pretendes atacándonos a la luz del día?- interrogo Kurapika, acercándose a Gon para serle de apoyo si el hombre respondía de mal modo.

\- Solo quería llamarles la atención.

\- ¿Vienes a eliminarnos de la competencia?

\- Eso sería aburrido- Sonrió, sagaz- Solo vine en calidad de mensajero. Los traje hasta aquí para hablar tranquilos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿"Mensajero"?- Kurapika lo miro con grandes sospechas.

\- Así es- Hisoka señalo al ojiazul con su fino dedo- Tengo un mensaje para Killua Zoldyck.

\- ¿Qué?

Killua dejo su posición defensiva para cubrir su rostro de incredulidad, igual que su par de amigos.

\- Tu hermano, Illumi…- Killua repugnó el nombre- Te informa que puedes estar tranquilo. Por órdenes de su Padre, no te detendrá en tu camino para convertirte en Cazador, si eso es lo que quieres hacer.

\- ¿Illumi sabe que estoy haciendo? ¿Y dónde estoy?

\- Si, desde hace un tiempo. No te alarmes. El no vendrá a buscarte.

Killua se lo pensó profusamente. Illumi obedecía a Padre como a un Dios y ese mismo Dios estaba a su favor, otorgándole la libertad que siempre quiso. Una vez más, le debía a su padre más que la vida.

\- ¿Quién eres realmente, Hisoka?

\- Es un secreto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de la familia de Killua? Hiciste que te siguiéramos hasta aquí por nada- reclamo Gon, para sorpresa de todos. ¿Se hacia el ofendido para que hablara o de verdad estaba molesto por la descortesía?

\- Había querido darle el mensaje en privado pero no se separaba de ustedes y, en vez de Killua, Gon fue el primero en perseguirme.

\- Aun así, nos comprometiste- se quejó Gon, frunciendo el ceño.

Kurapika no sabía dónde mirar, el Freecs sí que sabía cómo dejar en jaque a todos. Solo esperaba que el mago no tomara eso como un desafío y hablara de más.

\- Entiendo, amigos de Killua- Hisoka sonrió, cerrando los ojos en un gesto astuto muy pronunciado- También me debía presentar formalmente ante mi protegido.

\- ¡¿Tu qué?!- Killua no dio en sí de la sorpresa, eso quería decir que...- ¡No, ¿Quién tomo esa decisión tan mala?!

\- ¿"Protegido"?- repitió Gon, extrañado por esa palabra.

\- Así es- Hisoka apoyo una de sus manos contra su cintura y los miro a los tres con una falsa sonrisa de inocente- Soy el guardaespaldas de Killua Zoldyck, fui contratado por su familia para vigilarlo.

\- ¿Guardaespaldas?- grito Gon, asombrado.

\- Que mala suerte- murmuro Kurapika, sintiendo lastima por el chico.

\- Fue idea de Illumi, ¿cierto? ¡No puedo creerlo, está obsesionado con controlarme!

En el silencio, nadie se lo podía creer. Ni siquiera Kurapika podía saber que esta revelación seria el detonante de los próximos conflictos, que no tardarían en llegar.

.

.

* * *

¿Hisoka? ¿Guardaespaldas? Todo tiene un motivo, pero por supuesto, todos sabemos que Hisoka lo hace todo con doble intención.

¡Esperen el siguiente capitulo!

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

\- Maldito imbécil- mascullo, furioso con su familia por aceptar semejante trato.

\- Eligieron a un cuidador muy particular- opino Kurapika, solo por decir. Era eso o que Killua enloqueciera y acabara con su almohada, que apretujaba a fuerza sobrehumana.

\- No es un "cuidador", es un espía y para peor, tenía que ser Hisoka... Fue idea de mi hermano, seguro. Es un endemoniado demente.

\- ¿Hisoka o tu hermano?

\- ¡Ambos!- grito, exasperado. Estaba en el cuarto de Kurapika y Gon, quien bajo a la lavandería. Furioso a más no poder, no dejaba de farfullar maldiciones:- Maldita sea, maldito Ilumi.

\- ¿No puedes pedirle a tu Padre que te quite a Hisoka de encima?

\- Imposible. Eso sería admitir que no me gustan sus términos y que me estoy arrepintiendo- Se sobo la cara, frotándose las arrugas de rabia que le salieron al pensar en los descabellados planes que su familia tenía para él.

\- ... ¿Y de que te estarías arrepintiendo?- Inquirió, tratando de ser sutil.

Era su oportunidad.

\- De ser libre.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿No te conté que vengo de una familia de asesinos?

\- Sí, lo hiciste.

\- Ellos quieren que sea igual que ellos. El sucesor.

\- Me imagino, no sabré cómo serán las cosas en tu hogar, pero veo que tienes potencial para ser un asesino prometedor- Debía hacerlo, debía decir esas cosas terribles, para que Killua no tuviera barreras con él. Para conseguir su confianza, estaba forzado a aceptarlo como asesino y darle el visto bueno.

\- Si, si...- Killua recostó su cabeza contra la delantera rustica de la cama- Yo no quiero ser así.

Esas palabras... Esa voz tan honesta... Su mirada distante en el techo... _Que, ¿Que había dicho?_

\- Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que tu...?

No era posible.

Se suponía que Killua era su boleto para el éxito.

\- No quiero ser un asesino. Me he cansado de matar. No me importa lo que digan Illumi o mi Madre, solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

 _"No...No, esto no estaba planeado... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hice algo mal? Lo investigue, lo evalué. Fue una coincidencia increíble habérmelo encontrado en el Examen del Cazador, ¡Por eso inicie este plan! Fui rápido y un poco descuidado pero me las arregle para ganar el interés de este chico y que me dijera lo que quería, y ahora... ¡¿Qué me está diciendo?! ¿No es un asesino, dejo de serlo? ¡Mi plan se basaba en él, en todo lo que pudiera decirme! Killua era mi base…Y ahora me está diciendo que…"_

\- Oye, luces pálido. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Yo...Yo pensé que tú...- Siempre estaba la probabilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo, que Killua se lo dijera para bajar la guardia, si, debía ser eso. _Un asesino no deja de ser un asesino_ \- Pensé que te inscribiste en el Examen de Cazador por las ventajas de la carrera.

\- ¿Ventajas?

 _"¡No puedes ser tan ingenuo, no me engañes! Seguro estás jugando, de lo contrario, ¿Porque estás aquí, porque participas del Examen?"_

\- Según los Diez Mandamientos de la Asociación de Cazadores, un cazador no puede ser acusado de crímenes y juzgado como tal. Yo pensé que querías esa ventaja.

Listo, dijo lo que pensaba. ¿Qué excusa le daría ahora? ¡Todo ser humano que ansiaba la libertad y hacer de su antojo quería ser cazador! Odiaba saber que existían personajes así. Nadie respetaba el verdadero espíritu emprendedor de un cazador, aquel que aporta nuevos conocimientos a la humanidad y que dedica su vida a la investigación o detención de criminales, que se embarcaba a la búsqueda de respuestas históricas jamás contestadas, que protege los bienes naturales al borde de la extinción. Nadie entendía eso.

Kurapika creía, no, estaba seguro, que Killua quería ser un cazador asesino, libre y sin culpa. ¡Por eso estaban allí, ¿no?!

\- ¿En serio tienen una regla así? Si Illumi se enterase, entraría al Examen sin falta. El si tiene una mente retorcida.

\- Aguarda, ¿Tu no sabías?- Era inconcebible que no supiera algo tan básico como eso.

\- No, para nada, gracias por decírmelo. Me asegurare que mi hermano no se entere. Solo escuche a Cerdo hablar de los Cazadores, esas personas con acceso a información ilimitada, siempre quejándose porque ellos tenían los mejores juguetes. Oh. Cerdo es uno de mis hermanos, tiene un instinto de hacker y se desespera por saberlo todo, pero es muy vago y perezoso, por eso nunca se involucró en el Examen del Cazador, siempre se queja...

\- ¿Escuchaste de los Cazadores por tu hermano?

\- Mi padre también hablaba de cazadores dignos, elogiándolos como luchadores competentes.

\- Entonces... ¿Tú no sabías nada acerca de los cazadores? ¿Sus beneficios o sus reglas?

\- No, para nada.

\- Killua, si no te molesta, quiero preguntarte... ¿Porque quieres convertirte en Cazador?

\- ¿Eh? No quiero ser cazador.

\- ¿Y porque estás aquí?- Lo enloquecía, realmente le exasperaba el misterio que rodeaba a ese niño, tan hermoso y encantador, que podía desmoronar todos sus planes solo con unas cuantas palabras. Si le respondía falsamente, ¿Cómo haría para probarlo y si le decía la verdad, como lo confirmaría? Tampoco podía evaluar lo que le estaba diciendo en esos momentos. Podía ser mentira que dejo a su familia y a su profesión. Nada era seguro con Killua.

\- Vine a matar el tiempo- contesto el albino, de una manera tan espontanea que asombro en demasía a Kurapika. Tiro a la almohada que había tenido prisionera y miro al rubio con sonrisa gatuna- Pensé que sería divertido y me decepcione al segundo día: todo se puso muy aburrido. Estos Desafíos físicos y psicológicos no son nada, si tenía que someterme a esto me hubiera quedado en casa.

\- ¿Que...Que dijiste?- tartamudeo. ¿Acaso todo su plan fue en vano? ¿Su estrategia fallo desde el principio? No quería admitirlo pero Killua era el pilar que mantenía firme su ideal. ¿Estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo?

\- ¡Solo quería divertirme!- exclamo Killua, como si estuviera hablando de un paseo al parque de diversiones.

Si no fuese porque Kurapika tenía un control increíble sobre sus emociones, estaría teniendo un ataque de ansiedad en ese preciso instante. ¡Todo estaba mal! Había pretendido usar a Killua como informante y ahora… El hijo de Silva no sabía nada, no sabía lo que tanto buscaba en él. Todo su gran plan, su estrategia infalible, ¡No servían de nada!

\- También, encontré algo interesante.

Dejo de su sorpresa para tener otra. Killua lo beso en los labios y el, rígido de la impresión, apenas logro reaccionar. El contacto de sus labios tiernos y juveniles lo alivio un poco. Cuanto más persistía la unión, el enojo aminoraba.

\- Por eso, me dije...- Killua se separó un poco, mirándolo juguetón- "Podría no ser tan aburrido" y me quede.

Las palabras de Killua se desordenaron en su mente. El asombro ralentizo su procesamiento cerebral normal. Ya no era útil, debía dejarlo…Un momento, ¿Porque eso lo hacía enojar?

\- ¿Kurapika? ¿Dije algo mal?

\- Killua...- murmuro, buscando una salida. Sus ojos sobre él lo hacían sentir débil- Te haré un té.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Con tantas cosas que pasaron nos saltamos la cena y quiero hacer algo- Se controlaba, trataba de ser firme frente a él. Se levantó de la cama, separándose con premura y fue hasta un sector del cuarto que hacía de cocina- ¿Qué tipo de té quieres?

\- No, gracias. Prefiero licuados.

\- Te haré uno.

\- ¿Tienes dulces?

\- Has comido chocolates toda la tarde y no permitiré que te intoxiques en mi cara.

\- Si...Claro- Killua lo miro de reojo para después echarse a la cama, con los ojos puestos en el techo.

Media hora después, luego de dos licuados y un Kurapika más tranquilo, Killua estaba dormido. En un impulso que no pudo frenar, el rubio acaricio su frente, reflexionando profusamente.

Gon tuvo razón. No era justo.

Todo el tiempo, estuvo jugando a la manipulación con un inocente.

\- Perdón, Killua.

No se dio cuenta pero sus labios pronunciaron la disculpa en el aire. ¿No debería estar molesto porque su plan fallo? Extrañamente, solo podía sentirse frustrado consigo mismo.

Abandono a Killua y huyo del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, preguntándose porque Gon se tardaría tanto en volver. Él tampoco había cenado y debía estar en la cafetería, tal vez lo invitaron a un picado, después de todo, Gon siempre fue muy sociable y amable con todos para ganarse su simpatía, aun en una competencia. Se repitió la suerte que era tener un amigo como él.

Después andar por el pasillo del último piso llego hasta una puerta en particular. En silencio, camino lo más prudente que pudo y golpeo la puerta en código.

\- Pasa- Escucho que le decían, detrás de la entrada.

Cedido el permiso, abrió la puerta y se adentró a un cuarto oscuro, cuya única ventana abierta dejaba entrar los rastros luminosos de la luna llena. Era escalofriante, especialmente con ese personaje frente suyo.

\- ¿Porque no me llamaste al celular? ¿Estabas ocupado?

\- Quería hablar de emergencia contigo- contesto Kurapika- Y no me fío de esta supuesta "privacidad garantizada" que ofreció el Presidente. Estoy seguro que nos están vigilando de lejos y que sencillamente podrían interceptar nuestras llamadas.

\- ¿Cuál sería el problema, si lo supieran?- Kurapika detesto que se lo tomara tan tranquilo, acomodándose sobre la mesa que usaba de silla- Igualmente, no harían nada. Es asunto nuestro. Las relaciones entre participantes no le son de interés a la Asociación, es más, si te filmaran acostándote con Killua tampoco dirían palabra al respecto.

\- ¡Cállate, eso no viene al caso!- rugió, acalorado del enfado- Deberíamos cuidarnos. Si alguien lo descubre y se le suelta la lengua, el plan se viene abajo.

\- Hablando del plan... ¿Cómo te está yendo? Por lo que veo, no muy bien. Si quieres hablar de emergencia conmigo es porque no está saliendo como lo planeaste.

\- He descubierto una irregularidad.

\- Ya veo.

\- Antes de hablar dime, ¿Que tienes, alguna novedad?

\- Oh, sí. Tengo unos datos _muy_ interesantes.

Una nube que ensombrecía a la luna se disipo y la luz entro por entero a la habitación, iluminando a la persona sobre la mesa.

Kurapika dio un paso atrás, temiéndose lo peor.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Siempre le erizaba los vellos ver a Hisoka con esa mirada de degenerado.

.

.

* * *

¿Lo sospecharon?

La alianza entre Kurapika e Hisoka, desde el principio, se me antojo muy interesante y quise tentar la cosa en esta trama.

Como sabemos, Hisoka es oportunista y traicionero, así que todo puede pasar...

¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

El corazón le latía copiosamente, dándole ligeros espasmos a su pecho, provocando que su cuerpo temblara y que le sudaran las manos. Podía sentir su propia cara arder. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? De alguna manera se acostumbró al aroma dulce y fresco que le acariciaba el rostro, brindándole caricias con gran delicadeza. ¿Porque se comportaba de esa forma, si hasta hace poco fue un impúdico desvergonzado?

No entendía a que venía esa nueva actitud pasiva y exclusivamente mimosa, aun así, comenzaba a relajarse y a olvidarse de los nervios de antes, reemplazando el malsabor por una sensación de alivio. ¿Se debería al reconforte que da el contacto humano? Fiel a su naturaleza analítica, necesitaba razonar por qué se sentía de ese modo, sin tener en cuenta que para cada persona existe un modo diferente de sentir.

\- Te ves preocupado- murmuro el, levantando la cara para mirarle con extrañeza.

\- Estoy confundido. No sé si esto se trata de un truco para que puedas atacarme o si solo estás jugando conmigo.

\- Oh, eso- Él sonrió, inocente- Solo estoy jugando.

\- No soy tu juguete- replico, ofendido.

\- Uuh...- Killua se apoyo sobre su pecho, enfrentando sus miradas- Si fuera por mi, ya mismo te atacaría y tendríamos sexo.

 _¡Niño descarado, de boca sucia!_

\- Cielos...- Renegó con la cabeza, ardiendo de vergüenza- ¿Porque te comportas así?

\- No sé- Dijo, sin darle importancia- Si quisiera atacarte lo haría de inmediato, no tienes que prepararte.

Kurapika miro a un costado, todo sea para no ver ese rostro de ángel perverso. Una idea fugaz que se le cruzo por la cabeza y se mordió la lengua, asombrado de si mismo por pensar en algo como eso. Pero tratándose de Killua, quizás...

\- Por curiosidad, ¿Porque todavía no me atacas?

Que horror, hablar de eso con un niño.

\- Espero la oportunidad.

Niño no, un salvaje.

\- ¿Un momento diferente?

\- Lo estoy planeando- Sus palabras lo descolocaron por completo. Sabía que era directo y atrevido pero que tuviera la desvergüenza de ingeniar algo como eso lo hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas- Supongo que también esperas un momento diferente- agrego.

\- Oh... Sí- contesto, sonrojado al por mayor. La verdad es que la respuesta siempre había sido no, solo pequeños encuentros como ese y otras actividades, nunca le daría el sí a un asesino. Sin embargo,...Killua era libre. Ya no lo necesitaba. ¿Porque no lo dejaba? ¿Por qué permitía que lo tocase y continuaba con él? Realmente no lo sabía.

Tampoco sabía porque se sentía tan alterado, tan ansioso y emocionado, cuando el Zoldyck le lamia tras la oreja, le mordía el cabello o le robaba un beso.

Quería escapar de esa relación cuanto antes, no era viable para sus planes.

\- Ven, te mimare- bromeo el niño, peinándole el cabello.

¿Porque cedía tan mansamente y dejaba que jugara con sus mechones? Algunas veces, pareciese que el manipulador era Killua.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Y todos son asesinos profesionales?

\- Si, a veces especialistas. Por ejemplo, Cerdo tiene su mérito como hacker.

\- ¿Hacker? Vaya. ¿Y tienen habilidades como las tuyas?

\- Unas cuantas técnicas de asesinato. Alguno que otro es mejor en la tortura.

\- ¡Increíble!- festejo Gon, curioso del modo de vida de los Zoldyck.

Kurapika observaba alternativamente a su amigo y a Killua, quien lucía tranquilo relatando cada trapo sucio de su familia, sin podérselo creer. Gon sí que sabía hacer hablar a la gente pero tampoco es como si Killua quisiera sacar a la luz muchos episodios de su vida, que él catalogaba de tediosos y monótonos, en medio del comedor de la residencia.

\- ¿Cuando dio comienzo la tradición de criar hijos para matar a la gente?- Kurapika también se unió.

\- Mi bisabuelo dice que empezó con su abuelo. No estoy seguro, ¿Seis generaciones? No somos del tipo de familia que monta cuadros y retratos para recordar a nuestros parientes.

\- Para ser claros, ¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? Nos has hablado de tu hermano mayor, Illumi, y de otro más al que llamas "Cerdo".

\- Uh... No me gusta hablar mucho sobre eso- El recuerdo de su hermano lo desalentó de seguir hablando- Ustedes deben saberlo, ¿no? Generalmente solo se sabe que somos una familia de asesinos constituida por un abuelo, un padre, una madre y cinco hijos.

\- Si no quieres, no nos cuentes. Solo queríamos saber más de ti, es todo- explico Gon, sincero.

\- Eh, ¿En serio?- Killua se sonrojo por la sorpresa. ¿Alguien quería saber de él?

\- Claro.

\- Bueno... Yo me escape de casa, así que hablar de mi familia no es muy...

Kurapika intento parar a Gon cuando dijo algo imprudente:

\- Pero debes tener a alguien de tu familia que quieras, ¿No lo tienes?

Kurapika le cubrió la boca demasiado tarde.

Gon se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la cara de Killua cambió radicalmente en un instante. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de frialdad y su cuerpo entro en tensión. Perdió completamente la sonrisa y le temblaron los labios de rabia.

\- ¿Killua? ¿Estás bien?

\- Perdón, yo... Me olvide que me acabe mis dulces. Iré a comprar más- Echo la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. A paso automático fue al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, silencioso e inexpresivo.

\- Dios... Debe ser terrible- musito Kurapika, temiendo haber removido duros recuerdos en la mente de Killua. De una familia de asesinos no se puede esperar amor, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

\- Sí. ¿Te imaginas que se acabó los chocolates que compro ayer?- Exclamo Gon, sumamente sorprendido.

\- ... Gon, dejémoslo solo por un rato.

Horas después, un inesperado Tercer Desafío dio inicio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En una de las tantas cafeterías de la ciudad de York, distinguida por su elegante y fino menú pensado para empresarios y hombres de negocios; un personaje estaba a la espera de otro que llego poco después. Se trataba de un hombre de largos cabellos negros, cuerpo musculoso y una presencia tan peligrosa como tenebrosa.

\- Hisoka- Nombro el descripto, encontrando al aludido en una esquina escondida de la cafetería. Se encamino hacia él y, una vez cruzaron miradas, se sentó frente suyo- Siempre discreto, ¿eh?

\- Pensé que eso te beneficiaba- Hisoka había pedido una margarita y se la tomaba a ratos, con expresión inmutable- ¿Sabes? Puede haber gente que te reconozca.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Bueno... Hace dos años, salió a la luz una fotografía muy bonita de tu familia- El mago le hizo entrega de lo que parecía una carta ordinaria que solo cuando fue tocada el efecto del Nen se esfumo, convirtiéndose en la copia de una fotografía familiar tomada en el jardín de la casa Zoldyck- Killua se ve adorable mientras que Kalluto no cambio mucho.

Su compañero examino la imagen y se la devolvió, con desinterés.

\- Todos pagaban por cualquier información nuestra y Milluki, mi hermano, quien en ese entonces quería comprarse un videojuego raro, subasto la fotografía y la vendió por muchos billones. Pocos meses después, se difundió por toda la Internet. No me preocupa… Tampoco es como si me descubrieran viendo mi yo de hace seis años.

\- Ciertamente- Hisoka acepto su premisa, haciendo desaparecer la foto con su "magia"- Pero podrían descubrir a tu hermano...- provoco, recordando el plan de Kurapika- Ya sabes,… Si alguien del Examen del Cazador, tal vez los aspirantes, tuviera esa fotografía y descubriera a Killua…

\- ¿Hubo algún problema?- pregunto Illumi, malhumorado porque Hisoka insistiera con ese tema, insinuándole algo que no sabía.

\- Uh...- Hisoka se lo pensó, divirtiéndose al máximo- No, ninguno. Solo que Killua no está contento con tu "elección" de vigilante, es decir, no está conforme conmigo. Me evita todo el tiempo, incluso en el Examen.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema para ti? Solo haz el trabajo por el que te pago.

\- Eso intento. Debes recordar que Killua es hábil para esconderse y existen algunos aspirantes muy prometedores que me hacen sentir ansioso...

\- No me gusta cuando empiezas a hablar así- Ilumi le corto su fantasía de un Gon enérgico, un Kurapika vengativo y el viejo Netero- ¿Qué novedades tienes? ¿Killua no abandonara, verdad?

\- No, está confirmado.

\- ¿Qué tal está yendo?

\- Ha pasado la Tercera Prueba.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Que piensa realmente su Padre de todo esto? Estoy preguntándolo porque tú no haces ningún movimiento para acercarte y también me lo impides a mí, es como decir que solo estoy espiando a tu hermano sin hacer nada productivo. ¿Me hago entender?

Illumi tenso su mandíbula. _Maldito mago astuto._

\- Sí, sabía que lo preguntarías. Padre piensa que mientras más libre sea Killua más experiencias tendrá y de ese modo su instinto asesino saldrá a flote. Es similar a cuando le das libertad a un animal salvaje, tarde o temprano encontrara su momento para atacar y mostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Padre espera ver a Killua regresar, convertido en el sucesor que tanto desea.

\- Es una apuesta- soltó el mago, apoyando su cabeza contra su mano- Sin embargo, nunca puedes estar seguro de lo que harán estos niños...

\- Killua no conoce nada más que el homicidio. Regresara. Él no puede escapar. ¿Que más ocurrió?- Hisoka le contó lo más relevante- ¿Amigos, eh? No puedo tocarlo hasta que termine el Examen del Cazador…Uh, con esos estorbos en su camino a la grandeza tendré que omitir las ordenes de Padre y encargarme del problema personalmente.

\- No, no lo harás- Hisoka se puso a la defensiva- Sus amigos son frutas inmaduras. Especialmente uno, que quiero ver crecer.

Las auras de ambos chocaron, desafiándose con la mirada. Illumi quería lo mejor para su hermano, que era aislarlo del mundo y encerrarlo en una cámara para convertirlo en el mejor asesino de la historia, mientras Hisoka quería mantener a sus dos juguetes- Gon y Kurapika- con vida para ver qué tanta diversión podrían darle más adelante.

La copa de margarita se rompió en pedazos a causa de la pesada atmósfera que crearon entre ellos.

Illumi acabo por serenarse, desviando la mirada hacia el vaso roto.

\- De acuerdo. Esperare.

El Joker también se relajó, sospechando de las palabras de su contratista.

\- ¿Otra cosa más, Hisoka?

Al oír la pregunta, se lo pensó.

 _"Si, la verdad es que sí. Hay un joven, de nombre Kurapika, que quiere matar a Killua y a toda tu familia, a razón de una venganza. Ambos viven un falso y hermoso romance"_ , pensó en decirle.

¿Debería avisarle?

\- No.

 _"Que vil y traicionero soy",_ pensó para sí, riéndose en su cabeza.

\- Muy bien- Illumi estaba por irse cuando Hisoka lo paro.

\- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Te molestaría contestármela?

\- Depende. Tus preguntas van a horizontes sospechosos- Se quedó, desconfiado- ¿De qué trata la pregunta?

Hisoka sonrió. De sus manos mostró una carta, que escondía otra hoja recubierta con Nen.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar...?- Deshizo el hechizo y alzo la carta frente a Illumi, quien al ver la imagen contrajo el entrecejo con odio puro _. "Vaya, le he dado"-_ ¿Quién es?

La respuesta de Illumi, cualquiera que fuera, le daría respuesta a su gran interrogante.

¿Ya sería hora de decidir en qué mando estaba? ¿A quién traicionaría primero? ¿A los Zoldyck o a Kurapika?

Se emocionó de solo pensar en el odio de cualquiera de los dos...

.

.

.

* * *

Illumi, infaltable. ¿Qué es una historia de aventura y romance sin el villano de turno? Su personaje siempre me pareció muy acertado.

Díganme, ¿Les gusto mi versión de Killua? Sé que puede diferir un poco del Killua que todos amamos, pero en la versión del 99' conocemos su lado sinvergüenza, conversando con Gon y sugiriéndole ver una película porno. Personalmente a mí me encanto y quise plasmar algo de eso para este fic. Para mí, Kurapika es demasiado serio para dar el primer paso y por eso es Killua quien toma las riendas.

¿Les gusto este cambio de papeles? Esperen por lo que viene.

Déjenme su opinión en los comentarios y muchos saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Aviso!

Su autora les saluda y les informa que la semana que viene no subiré el capitulo del miércoles. Debo ir de viaje y no podre hacerlo, ¡pero, no teman! Decidí publicar el capitulo siguiente a este el sábado, así tendrán dos capítulos en una semana y cuando regrese, supongo que volveremos a leernos la otra semana.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias.

.

.

.

* * *

\- Solo una prueba más y se acabó- hablo Gon, entusiasmado- O al menos eso dicen. Ya entramos en la última semana.

\- Así es, el Examinador para esta semana será el último. Tal vez vengan los otros Examinadores con los que estuvimos, incluyendo al presidente.

\- ¿Tú crees, Kurapika?

\- Claro. Pocas personas ganan el Examen del Cazador. Cada año se elige a un número escaso de aspirantes. Es muy importante y el Presidente Netero debería estar a la cabeza para la decisión final.

\- Entiendo- acordó Gon, con la imagen de los Cazadores y el presidente observándolo en la última prueba.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Killua?- Kurapika insto a hablar al joven, quien durante toda la Prueba de la semana había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Yo solo espero que sea más entretenido- pronuncio, después de un rato.

\- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

\- Estoy considerando mis prioridades.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- interrogaron Gon y Kurapika, extrañados porque saliera con una frase tan inoportuna como esa.

\- Se los explico después- Se desentendió el albino, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Killua lucia inquieto y tan ensimismado que no podía tratarse de algo menos que muy importante. Hasta Gon, de naturaleza despistada, se dio cuenta de lo desatento que estaba, pensando en quien sabrá qué.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cuando Illumi escucho de los porteros que la Puerta de la Prueba tenía un intruso, supo inmediatamente lo que se le venía encima. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la entrada de su hogar, la sagrada e impenetrable casa de los Zoldyck, al encuentro de ese "intruso invitado".

Sea fortuna o no, llego justo a tiempo cuando Canary, una aprendiz de mayordomo y presumiblemente "amiga" de su hermano Killua, estaba por interceptar a Hisoka. Ella se salvó de morir solo porque llego dos segundos antes, de lo contrario la morena de trenzas habría sido asesinada en un santiamén, sin importar la fuerza brutal que tuviera con su báculo de calavera.

\- No me sorprende que hayas pasado la Puerta de la Prueba- Hisoka cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Illumi solo cuando le hablo, porque estaba más interesado en medir fuerzas con la aprendiz- Eso sí, me sorprende que en nuestra última reunión no te haya satisfecho mi respuesta para que vengas aquí.

\- ¿Aquella entrada de peso pesado era la Puerta de la Prueba?- se burló Hisoka.

\- Solo los aptos pueden abrirla... ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

\- Pensé en visitarte- Hablo el mago, con gran y falso cinismo.

Illumi mascullo, empezando a preocuparse por el grado de osadía que tenía y sus ocasionales abusos de confianza. Mientras ellos se desafiaban con los ojos, la chica Canary se quedó en su lugar, quieta ante ese intercambio de miradas. Con solo oír al amo Illumi supo que no debía meterse, aun cuando estuviera entablando una charla algo extraña con el hombre vestido de cirquero.

Canary pudo sentir la presión en el aire y sudo una gota de nerviosismo pura hasta que Illumi, como recordando que estaba en presencia del servicio, la miro fugazmente y se volvió a Hisoka.

\- Acompáñame. No hagas escándalos.

\- Por supuesto. Eres mi anfitrión- Nuevamente, Hisoka tomaba oportunidad para burlarse.

Illumi lo fulmino.

\- Oye, aprendiz- Canary salió de su mutismo para reverenciar al primogénito de la familia a la que servía- Informa a la Casa de Mayordomos que te encargaste del intruso. No le digas a nadie lo que paso aquí.

\- ...Sí, amo Illumi- Canary cedió, inclinando la cabeza.

De todos los Zoldyck con los que tuvo el privilegio de tratar, Illumi y su madre Kikyo la despreciaban. Ni el callado Kalluto la miraba de esa manera tan fría y cruel. ¿Sera porque sabían de su relación con el amo Killua? ¿Que eran amigos cercanos? No, había guardado bien las apariencias. No quería involucrar a su querido amo Killua en un problema con su familia. Tal vez solo la asustaban. ¿Pero, el amo Illumi le dejaba el crédito? ¿Esa generosidad se debía al hombre payaso, en todo caso, quien era? Lucia extremadamente peligroso, desde lejos pudo sentir su aura maligna. Había pensado en llamar a Gotoh y compañía para encargarse de él, atemorizada por encontrarse a alguien muy diferente a los intrusos ignorantes y cazarrecompensas habituales.

No. No debía hacerse ideas. El amo Illumi le dijo que no se involucrara y no lo haría. Por el bien de su trabajo -y de su propia vida- debía callar y dejarlos vagar a los interiores de la propiedad Zoldyck.

" _Amo Killua... Este hogar y este ambiente...",_ observo el cielo, meditabunda. _"No son lo mismo sin usted. Me consuela saber que es libre. Cada día es tedioso sin usted",_ confeso al aire.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hisoka siguió cautelosamente a Illumi, observando cada detalle del pasillo rocoso y levemente iluminado por antorchas. El jamás se arriesgaba si la recompensa no era la justa. Por ejemplo, estaba a la espera de un encuentro violento con el líder una banda de ladrones famosa. Sin embargo, su negocio con Illumi era relativamente diferente.

Estaba en su territorio, en la Casa Zoldyck. Debía andarse con cuidado, especialmente porque Illumi podía estar caminando por delante solo para perderlo, conducirlo a una trampa o pasar el rato dando vueltas. Sabía que Illumi sospechaba de él, seguro que ni se imaginaba cuanto lo estaba traicionando a él y a su familia, pero no iba a retroceder. Debía saciar su curiosidad y si esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba ayudaba a un rubio sediento de venganza consideraría compartirla.

Desde el principio, fue sorprendente que Illumi cediera a su capricho y lo condujera por debajo de la mansión, tocando el subsuelo, sin decir ni media palabra. Hisoka estaba preparado para enfrentarlo allí y ahora, sin fiarse de su pasiva disposición para con él. Antes de caer en una trampa, le pegaría su habilidad para que el pelinegro sufriera con él, claro, si no se daba cuenta usando Gyo, igualmente iba a hacer algo en cuanto distinguiera cualquier elemento o reacción sospechosa.

Illumi paro su andar y Hisoka también, desconcertado por encontrarse con un muro metálico.

\- ¿Y esa pared tan sospechosa?

\- No es una pared. Es un obstáculo- índico el Zoldyck, señalándole lo auténtico que era el grosor de la pared.

\- Interesante- Hisoka dio un paso adelante, curioso por tal estructura en un sector tan bajo y recóndito.

\- No te acerques- exclamo Illumi- A dos metros del obstáculo, pueden verte las cámaras y no tengo excusas para que estés aquí. Esto es todo lo que puedes alcanzar a ver.

\- ¿Cámaras?- Quiso corroborar. Sus austeros ojos rebuscaron por el pasillo y encontraron varias cámaras, tanto grandes como pequeñas, en el mismo perímetro que le señalo- Cuanta seguridad...

\- Este es un sector prohibido. Ni siquiera yo debería estar aquí.

Hisoka le miro de reojo, más interesado que nunca en la historia detrás del obstáculo. ¿Paredes metálicas, cámaras de vigilancia, prohibiciones territoriales en su propia casa? Eso era demasiado extraño, aun para el ideal que tenia de la familia de Illumi.

\- Y... ¿Podrías contarme más?

\- No te iras hasta que te lo diga todo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Oh, no quiero que me digas "todo". Sería un abuso a tu amable cortesía- sonrió el hombre maquillado, engañosamente inocente- Solo quiero oír una buena historia ya que estoy aquí.

\- Podría mentirte.

\- Yo también podría mentirte- provoco, en el mismo tono que el- Sobre Killua, no lo sé, espías a su alrededor, tal vez alguien desee hacerle daño.

Illumi lo miro con odio. Hacer negocios con ese demente tenía sus consecuencias.

\- Muy bien. Te lo diré- Se rindió, no quería darle vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo y francamente tampoco quería quedarse en ese sector tan desagradable- Y tú- Apunto con su dedo, serio- Me contaras lo que realmente está sucediendo.

En vez de sentirse acorralado o al borde de su propio fin, Hisoka esbozo una sonrisa de gran placer.

\- Es un trato- acepto, entrecerrando los ojos con brillante mirada.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Y aquí estamos!

Hoy salgo de viaje y les dejo esto, ojala les guste.

.

.

* * *

Ya era de noche y había acabado de darse un baño. Una vez vestido, se miró al espejo. Las marcas de mal sueño e insomnio, así como las arrugas de enojo y ansiedad, habían desaparecido. Desde la revelación indirecta de Killua, sobre su verdadero propósito en el Examen del Cazador, estaba más relajado. De todas maneras, debía estar alerta para la siguiente Prueba, la cual se presumía era la última y se llevaría a cabo en cinco días. Tenía que aprobar y obtener esa licencia.

La habitación era pequeña pero suficiente. Bastante solitaria sin su amigo Gon, quien había ido a charlar con otro de sus amigos instantáneos, un tal enfermero llamado Leorio, que lo atendió en el altercado de la Tercera Prueba y se hicieron amigos. Se alegraba por él, Gon estaba haciendo progresos positivos, mientras que el...

 _"No hice más que fallar",_ se quejó, sin dejar de verse en el reflejo del baño. _"Al menos, logre llegar hasta la Cuarta Prueba. Todo es gracias a Gon, por el pude controlarme y el fracaso no se sintió tan amargo",_ reflexiono, intentando ser optimista como su amigo y darse impulso para continuar.

Solo eso quedaba; aprobar el Examen.

Cuando sucediera alejaría sus malas influencias sobre Gon y se dedicaría a cumplir su objetivo. No supo porque su corazón se sobrecogió cuando se preguntó qué pasaría con Killua, con el brillo travieso de sus ojos cielo. Sin embargo, era lo mejor. Debía cortar lazos con todos los que conoció para alcanzar su meta autoinducida: matar a los Genei Ryodan, los ladrones que masacraron a su familia tiempo atrás, y a los Zoldyck, quienes cooperaron.

Agacho la cabeza, apretando con fuerza el apoyo del lavabo con sus manos. Tal vez... No debería hacer un exterminio masivo. Sea como fuera, era sabido que los "ladrones de la araña", como el Genei Ryodan se hacía llamar, aceptaban miembros dispuestos a unírseles, mientras que la familia Zoldyck... Era una familia de asesinos, pero no por eso todos debían ser despiadados homicidas a sangre fría. Killua era una excepción. Él tenía talento y cualidades de ejecutor pero carecía de la voluntad para seguir los pasos de la carrera. Hace poco le confeso que trataba en lo posible de no matar a nadie, aunque la vida correcta y noble se le suponía algo muy difícil.

Probablemente no todos fueran desalmados, como él pensó alguna vez. Su juicio de lo que suponía que era pertenecer a una empresa de asesinos en serie le jugó una mala pasada cuando conoció a Killua.

Al principio del Examen para Cazador, logro reconocer a Killua gracias a una fotografía de Internet. Confirmando que era él se acercó, pretendiendo simpatía. No había estado en sus planes encontrárselo tan pronto, pero indudablemente le serviría. Desde ese momento decidió que el albino seria su informante, en tanto secretamente ideaba un plan para matarlo a él y a toda la estirpe Zoldyck. Sabía que era una meta casi inalcanzable, no obstante, con un hijo de la familia que respondiese a sus preguntas, revelándole los secretos y costumbres de sus miembros, podía reunir suficientes datos para estar preparado y lograr su cometido.

¿Porque dudaba? Ni que Killua fuera inocente... ¿Porque flaqueaba su resolución, tan inflexible antes? ¿Sera por lo que dijo Gon, por moral, por Killua? Ni idea. Siempre usaba tanto la cabeza que no podía razonar esos sentimientos confusos, que le surgían por primera vez. ¿Sería un problema para sus planes? Ojala que no. Debía estar seguro y decidido para el momento culminante.

Escucho la alarma de su celular, ubicado en la mesa comedor, y salió del baño para cogerlo. Al ver el nombre del emisor, su ceño se contrajo de repulsión. Quisiera o no, tenía que contestar.

\- ¿Si, que ocurre, Hisoka?

Podía oír una leve risita desde la otra línea. Maldito cínico... Pero debía aguantarse sus arranques de locura, ya que Hisoka era su única fuente viable de información y, además, él nunca lo llamaba directamente, solo se comunicaban a través de mensajes.

\- Tengo un cuento que contarte.

\- Por favor…

\- ¿Seguro? Es un cuento muy interesante- El acento de Hisoka temblaba desde el audio telefónico.

Kurapika dudo al principio, observando a su alrededor con cautela.

\- Si es importante déjame un mensaje de cuando podemos vernos. No hagas llamadas por teléfono, nos pueden escuchar.

\- No te preocupes. El cuento trata de dragones.

Kurapika se paralizo.

Dragones... ¡El emblema del escudo Zoldyck!

\- ¿Que has descubierto?- inquirió, tratando de no evidenciar su ansiedad.

\- Una familia de dragones es conocida por su prestigio a la hora de cazar seres humanos e intimidar naciones enteras. Los Dragones son muy diferentes entre sí, no obstante, comparten la habilidad de la muerte en sus venas. Uno de ellos se unió al Padre de las Arañas y a su nido, estas arañas son tan venenosas que rivalizan con la familia de los Dragones.

Kurapika rugió, apretando tan duro los puños que le dolía. Veía todo rojo, un brillante rojo violento.

Dragones y Arañas... Hisoka no estaba siendo muy cauteloso. Cualquiera que prestara la suficiente atención sabría que estaba hablando del Genei Ryodan, de su líder como el Padre de las Arañas, y su afiliación con los Zoldyck, los Dragones. ¿Estaba jugando con su paciencia o qué?

\- Un día, el Dragón más joven se afilio al Nido de las Arañas para ir en la búsqueda de su hermano.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?- Ya no le seguía. ¿De qué tanto hablaba? ¿Dragón joven, Dragón hermano?

\- El Dragón de la historia no es muy grande, es pequeño y vistoso porque su piel está recubierta de los brillantes colores de la primavera. Su mayor cualidad es la obediencia y la envidia. Lo que lo distingue en su familia, es el ámbar negro debajo de sus ojos.

Tenso, Kurapika corrió a su escondite secreto y abrió el cajón. Saco su libreta especial y rebusco. No podía ser, Hisoka no le estaría hablando... Lo encontró. Sin soltar el teléfono, ahogo una exclamación pasmada.

 _"Es pequeño"._ Porque es el más joven de su familia.

 _"Su piel está recubierta de los brillantes colores de la primavera"._ Porque solo viste kimonos de destellantes colores.

 _"Un ámbar negro debajo de sus ojos"._ ¡Si, él tenía un lunar cerca de la boca!

Hisoka le estaba hablando... ¡De Kalluto!

Kurapika murmuro el maldito nombre, ahogándolo en un susurro apenas audible. Kalluto Zoldyck. ¡Aquel que se unió a las Arañas, sus enemigos a muerte! El más joven de todos y el hermano de Killua, ese desgraciado...

\- El Dragón dejo la cueva en aras de un amor no correspondido*.

Kurapika se obligó a escuchar, aun con sus pensamientos homicidas en la cabeza y la ansiedad aumentando cada segundo.

¿Kalluto también dejo a su familia? No, no era como Killua. Él se unió a esos ladrones fantasma. ¡Era un enemigo! ¿Y a que se refería con "amor no correspondido"? ¿Se trataba de otra simbología?

\- Asimismo, el descendiente de los Dragones no quiere que lo encuentren. Su único deseo es la libertad. Sus hermanos no lo entienden, porque su egoísmo es más sofocante que cualquier entendimiento.

 _"El descendiente, el deseo de libertad...¡¿Killua?! ¿Ahora está hablando de Killua?"_

\- Ellos lo buscan, guiados por un amor ambicioso y desesperante. Pero sus motivaciones son muy diferentes. El Dragón de colores lo busca por cariño, mientras que el Dragón Mayor lo hace para que use su mágica voz con la Serpiente que los amenaza.

El Dragón de colores debía ser Kalluto y el Mayor seguro que era Illumi, el primogénito de la familia, sin dudas. Ahora, ¿Porque Hisoka le hablaba de una Serpiente? ¿Acaso existía otro enemigo, otro aliado de los ladrones o la familia Zoldyck tenía un rival? Nada era claro. Ni siquiera la última frase. ¿"Voz mágica"? ¿Killua tenía una voz mágica? ¿Qué significaba y de qué modo se relacionaba con la Serpiente?

\- Oh, perdón. No me sé el fin de la historia. Lo único que sé es que el clímax lo decidirá un personaje llamado "Ojos Rojos".

Como nunca, odio a Hisoka.

\- Hi...Hisoka...- gruño, furioso. Sus ojos le dolían, quería buscar a ese miserable y matarlo.

\- ¿No te ha gustado?- Rió, divertido- Le conté la historia a alguien más y le resulto muy entretenida. ¿O a ti no te gusta este tipo de historias?

\- ¡Hisoka! ¡Desgraciado!

¿Lo delato? ¡Infeliz! ¿Y con quien, quien más sabia?

\- Esa persona opino bien de "Ojos Rojos". Su única crítica fue "Me gustaría conocer el final, una historia no es nada sin un final".

\- ¿A quién le dijiste?

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi contratista?- Kurapika sudo. Tenía serias ganas de golpear algo, de descargar la furia que lo consumía. Su respiración se le corto al descubrir la horrible verdad. ¿Illumi sabía de él, quien era y lo que buscaba? ¡Estaba acabado!

\- A cambio de mi cuento, él me contó otro. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

\- No...Ahora no- No se sentía en sus cabales para jugar con Hisoka- Te llamare después.

\- ¿Killua está contigo?

\- ...No. Hoy no.

\- Hazlo venir. Pienso que a él le gustara la historia. Es más, mi contratista está impaciente por continuar con la historia de la Serpiente.

\- ¿Donde esta él?

\- Afuera de las instalaciones. Yo estoy acompañándolo.

 _"Maldito payaso...Nunca te confié nada para que no sucediera justamente esto. ¡Me saboteas!"_

\- ¿Quiere ver a Killua? No creo que él tenga ánimos para eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... ¿Podrías convencerlo? Después de todo, si tú se lo pides el vendrá confiadamente aquí, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Para qué?- mascullo, sintiendo el corazón desbocado al hablar del niño.

\- Solo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas...Y darle un presente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de presente?

\- Una aguja en el cerebro- Sus piernas flaquearon, inmóvil de la impresión. ¿Estaba loco o qué?- Bueno, eso dijo el, creo que bromeaba.

 _"No es una broma",_ determino Kurapika _. "¿Él quiere que yo conduzca a Killua hasta su hermano para jugar con su cerebro? ¿Es posible algo así? Si, un usuario de Manipulación es capaz de hacer algo como eso. ¿Las agujas son su arma? De ser como lo pienso, el hermano de Killua quiere encontrarse con él para manipularlo"_

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito del regalo?- Debía disimular, podía hacerlo, cuando estaba con Killua lo había hecho bien.

\- Te lo he dicho, para continuar la historia. Mi contratista dice que Killua sabe todo sobre la Serpiente, así como sus secretos. ¿Porque no atraes a Killua para que nos lo diga?

\- ¿Que harán después?

\- Dependiendo de la historia, mi Contratista decidirá.

\- Dudo que Killua acepte cualquier cosa viniendo de tu amigo.

\- Recuerda que el "presente" es difícil de rechazar- objeto Hisoka, para mayor indignación de Kurapika.

\- ¿Es necesario que lleve a Killua...a esta hora? ¿Que gano tomándome la molestia?

\- Si mi Contratista está en lo cierto y Killua conoce el secreto de la Serpiente, te ayudara infinitamente. Veras, la Serpiente puede cumplir deseos y si sabes apostar, podrás conseguir aquello que más anhelas.

¿Cómo... _cómo_ dijo? ¿Era mentira, se trataba de una broma de mal gusto? Pero... ¿Existía un poder así? ¿Y Killua lo conocía? ¿Quién era la Serpiente?

\- ¿Te interesa? Cuando nos encontremos, te lo explicare con más detalle. Te estaremos esperando en el café de la estación de trenes.

\- ¿Killua es tan necesario?

\- Si, sin duda.

\- ¿Solo debo llevarlo?

\- ¿Muy sencillo, no? Dale cualquier excusa. Que quieres salir a cenar con él, ver las estrellas o lo que se te ocurra- Hisoka comenzaba a impacientarse y Kurapika lo sabía. El dudaba y desconfiaba de las condiciones, de modo que no podía pensar claramente y dar una rápida respuesta- El confía en ti, luchaste porque así fuera.

\- Si me descubre, yo...

\- No te descubrirá. Aunque lo hiciera seguirá teniendo fe en ti. Es el defecto del amor.

Un golpe de calor sacudió su cuerpo y le temblaron los labios secos. No comprendía porque su corazón le latió con dolor y la sangre en sus venas le ardió como llama.

\- ¿Que dices? Killua no está enamorado de mí.

\- Pero lo tienes, te acostaste con él y todo.

\- ¡Yo no me acuesto con el!- vocifero, furioso. Nunca había llegado a esos extremos con el albino, porque nunca pretendió caer tan bajo metiéndose con un asesino y Killua solía decir "hasta que llegue el momento".

\- Como sea- bufo Hisoka, desde la otra línea- Tráelo. Aprovecha esta oportunidad porque nunca tendrás otra como esta. Atráelo y estarás a un paso de la victoria.

\- ¿Tú también quieres aprovecharte?

\- Para nada. Solo quiero ver cómo van los acontecimientos. Mi Contratista no confía en tu fuerza de voluntad, en cambio, yo sí. Puedes usar esta información a tu favor, hazlo esta noche y trae a Killua.

Debía contestar. Hisoka urgía en impaciencia por una respuesta. Si lo que decía era cierto, solo tenía que hacer una simple cosa y su meta estaría asegurada. La Serpiente seria su ventaja, su mejor arma. Si Killua hablaba de lo que sabía, por acto de la manipulación que le induciría Illumi, solo quedaba formular un plan, acortar obstáculos y tener un poco de suerte. ¿Podría conseguirlo? ¡Claro que sí! Había dado mucho por una oportunidad de oro como esa.

Conducir a Killua a una trampa era lo más fácil que pudieron encomendarle. ¿Porque dudaba?

¿Sería porque Killua comenzaba a simpatizarle? ¿Porque el plan no le convencía, por Hisoka, que hace poco lo traiciono delatándolo con el enemigo? Lo estaban acorralando con tentaciones...

Una decisión.

¿Qué era lo importante? La imagen de Killua sonriéndole, diciendo su nombre, lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Si decidía confiar en Hisoka, entregaría a Killua como mártir. Si dudaba, perdía. Si se decidía, debía estar preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. ¿Killua estaría bien después de eso? ¿Lo liberarían de la Manipulación? No podía fiarse, ni de Hisoka ni del tal Illumi. Killua estaba en peligro.

Momento. ¿Porque pensaba en eso? Desde el principio ese fue el plan. ¿Duda, confusión? ¿Porque no podía decidirse? El odio era su consejero, el odio nacido de ver a su tribu en un charco de sangre, amputados de ojos, maltratados hasta la muerte. Si no se decidía, otra masacre como esa volvería a ocurrir.

¿Cuál era su prioridad? ¿Qué era lo importante?

 _"Prioridad... ¿Cuál es tu prioridad, Kurapika?",_ se gritó a sí mismo. _"¿Cual es, cuál es? ¡¿Mi prioridad cuál es?!"_

Ese terrible y trágico día en el que los encontró a todos muertos... Su vida dejo de pertenecerle. Ya nada podía importarle.

 _"¡La venganza es lo primero!"_

\- Lo haré- murmuro, frió e inexpresivo- Estaré con ustedes en una hora.

\- Muy bien.

La llamada se cortó. La irritante voz de Hisoka por fin dejo de escucharse.

Kurapika se quitó el celular del oído, húmedo de sudor y tanto apretón. Una vez lo apago, dio un suspiro de frustración al aire. No podía con tantos juegos mentales.

 _"¿Porque me siento de este modo? Esto es lo que yo quería",_ se preguntó.

\- Maldita sea...

.

.

* * *

.

* "En aras de un amor no correspondido" significa que Kalluto, como leí en el manga (creo que no me equivoco) dejo a su familia para unirse a los Genei Ryodan y demostrarle a Killua lo que valía por si mismo, para que lo reconociera, porque Kalluto lo ama en silencio y envidia a cualquier otro que tenga su atención. Igualmente, las intenciones de Kalluto son un enigma, por eso decidí usarlo para esta historia. Díganme que les pareció.

Si, un cuento de relleno y muchas vueltas, yo también me hice la cabeza con todo esto. Si no se dieron cuenta, el cuento de los dragones es una analogía para lo que está por venir.

¡Desenme buen viaje!

Nos leemos la próxima.

.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Volvimos!

Hola, ¿Como han estado?

Para este capítulo les recomiendo escuchar **"If Only"/ "Si sólo"** de _Dove Cameron._ Me inspire mucho con esta canción, imaginándome a Kurapika en su dilema y fraseando la canción.

Gracias por esperarme y a leer.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La seguridad fue lo menos que sintió Kurapika al ver a Killua en el pasillo. Su cerebro aún se preguntaba cien cuestiones y su cuerpo se movía automáticamente, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. La primera parte estaba hecha, solo quedaba guiar al menor.

\- Estoy aquí- anuncio Killua- Oye, ¿Y esa cara?

\- Estuve discutiendo con alguien que me dio muchos dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Killua se sorprendió, que alguien pusiera de los nervios a alguien tan equilibrado como él le sonaba sorprendente- ¿Acabaste ganando, no?

\- Yo...Si, supongo- contesto, tomado por sorpresa.

 _"Estoy ganando, voy a ganar cuando te entregue a tu hermano y sueltes todo lo que no me dijiste",_ rectifico mentalmente.

\- Me lo imagine- Sonrió a medias, mirándole con preocupación por la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos inexpresivos- ¿Adónde iremos?

\- A un modesto restaurante en la estación de trenes. Sería mejor bajar por la escalera que da a la cocina, así no nos tropezaremos con tantos cuartos. Es tarde pero algunos deben estar despiertos y no deben descubrirnos salir por la noche.

\- Como digas- cedió, sin una pizca de sospecha al ser el primero de ir a la escalera.

Sus pies siguieron como poseso a Killua. El silencio de la noche contradecía a sus ruidosos pensamientos. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía jaqueca. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en la cocina, caminando entre las mesadas llenas utensilios y máquinas de la profesión. Killua iba a delante, sin prisas ni temiendo nada. El confiaba, no se le ocurriría ni por asomo que lo estaba conduciendo hacia una trampa.

Su confianza le fragmento el corazón, a dudar y sentirse peor que un traidor.

Gon tenía razón. Killua siempre fue un inocente que no sabía nada. Solo con verlo caminar ingenuamente a su perdición estaba más que claro. ¿Cómo podía sacrificar la vida de ese niño por su egoísmo, por su triunfo? ¿La venganza justificaba sus actos, valía que pusiera en juego la existencia de Killua, su integridad?

De todas las preguntas, solo quería hacer una y no podía resistirlo más.

\- Killua.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Yo te gusto?

En la oscuridad, pudo ver como detenía su andar y daba media vuelta para mirarlo con sus confusos ojos azules.

\- ¿Que dices? Pues, claro.

Killua... Era capaz de desarmarlo en un instante.

Sus ojos grises bajaron al suelo, patitieso del asombro. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad.

\- Tu... ¿Confías en mí?- murmuro, cargado de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo ahora? ¿Porque preguntas?- inquirió el albino, arqueando las cejas y volviendo a su lado en medio del pasillo para corroborar que estuviese bien.

Su cuerpo no le respondía. El peso de la culpa se hizo más grave, imposible de sobrellevar. No quería... No quería entregarlo y que jugaran con su cerebro. ¿En serio tenía que sacrificar a Killua para ganar?

\- Kurapika, estas raro- opino Killua, sin saber que su interlocutor no le prestaba atención, sumido en su propio mar de tribulaciones y pensamientos cruzados. Sintiéndose ignorado, levanto un brazo para sacudirlo frente a el- ¿Ocurre algo?

Su mano no llego a tocarlo. Apenas logro rozarlo cuando Kurapika se contrajo abruptamente y se retiró, extrañamente agitado y en alerta. Él puso distancia de inmediato, como si el propio acercamiento de Killua le quemara. Y lo dañaba, si, desafiaba sus convicciones y podía derrumbar la barrera que había creado. No le gustaba que viera más allá del actor, del engaño que creo para él, porque no podía impedir ser arrasado por su persona.

\- ¡Oye...!

Ante esa reacción, el Zoldyck se preocupó más. Primero, preguntas raras y ahora esa actitud. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

Kurapika lo miro largamente. Era demasiado... Ya había hecho un trato, debía cumplirlo. Podía levantarse y continuar el plan, llevar a Killua con el Manipulador para que escupiera todo pero...

\- Debo decirte algo.

 _"¿Que estoy...?"_

\- ¿Uh? ¿Ahora?

\- Si, ahora.

 _"...diciendo, porque?"_

\- Creo que deberíamos regresar, no te ves bien.

\- Solo escucha.

 _"¿Que gano haciendo esto?"_

\- Kurapika...- pronuncio Killua, temiendo que el rubio no estuviera en sus cabales y le dijera alguna barbaridad.

 _"Cuando dices mi nombre así... Yo no... No puedo enfrentarte"_

\- Quiero decirte que tú...

 _"No soy mejor que un Controlador. Estoy al nivel de Hisoka por aceptar solo ofertas que me benefician, sin importarme nada más. ¿Porque elegí algo tan arriesgado, que ni siquiera quería hacer? Jamás quise involucrar a nadie"_

Killua lo observaba atentamente, incrédulo porque apoyara las rodillas en el suelo, justo después de echarse atrás.

\- Tú...

 _"Fui injusto contigo, incluso un poco cruel. Solo pensé en ti como objetivo, una coraza sin emociones. ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres a alguien como yo, frívolo y vacío?"_

\- ...Me gustas mucho, Killua.

\- Lo sé- Killua se agacho, inclino una rodilla para adelante y con ambas manos tomo la cara de Kurapika- Pensé que eso ya estaba claro.

\- No juegues conmigo.

\- Yo no juego con cosas así- replico, ofendido- Pero es divertido verte perder los estribos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Lo ves? Siempre estás jugando- grito, enojado. Killua dio una risita, divertido de verlo tan nervioso. Se puso serio y acerco su rostro para implantarle un beso.

\- ¿Porque no jugamos un rato?- sugirió, ladino. En la oscuridad, sus ojos lucían como los de un gato queriendo hacer travesuras. Hasta sus iris eran felinos. Fue apropiado nombrarlo "neko" en su agenda; tenía todas las características.

El volvió a unir sus labios temblorosos, produciendo un efecto electrizante. Cuando noto que cedía, aprovecho e introdujo la lengua, obligándolo a seguirle. Paulatinamente, el rubio se dio cuenta que sus músculos tensos se relajaban y que el beso subía de intensidad.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Kurapika sintió que todo estaba de cabeza y no solo en modo literal.

Esas manos pequeñas se aferraban a su cuello, a veces colándose por sus hebras y desordenándole su prolijo peinado, mientras que al mismo tiempo se colgaba de él, empujándolo contra su cuerpo y provocando fricción. Killua era un as para la seducción. Podía distinguirse el cambio repentino de temperatura, a pesar de la tardía noche fría. Deseaba besarlo sin respirar y tocarle más allá de lo permitido, y podía jurar que Killua lo sabía. Subiéndole la ropa para ladear libremente la cabeza sobre su pecho descubierto, con la boca abierta de susurros y la lengua tramposa por su piel fría.

Concentrado en el torso del mayor, Killua hizo ademanes para incitarlo, trazando un dibujo de burla hecho de saliva en su pecho y a veces masajeándolo para que dejara de tensarse. Cuando logro que Kurapika se rindiera, una victoria que llevo esfuerzo, no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión y lo empujo para atrás, hinchándose frente a él.

En la oscuridad de la cocina, Kurapika se mordió el labio inferior y apretó duramente los puños. Solo podía distinguir una ligera luz, una cabellera brillante de blanco nieve, en su entrepierna, balanceándose sobre el en forma serpentina y constante. Por un segundo su cordura se le nublo y contemplo a Killua, atrevido y hermoso, mirándolo por debajo, succionando su miembro con suavidad y sacando la lengua de forma lasciva. Su rostro de niño perverso, su cabello de alba y su mirada toxica… Era una imagen insuperable.

Killua se apartó un poco, tomo su miembro sobreexcitado y dejo que se derramara entre sus dedos. Luego, lamio la punta y le sonrió de costado.

\- ¿Así te gusto?

Su tono de voz, meloso y cariñoso, le dio escalofríos. Un niño burlándose de un adulto, humillante.

\- Tú…

Killua lo beso, ardiente. Sus manos de gato suave viajaron por su torso, con más descaro que antes, y el calor subió casi tanto de grado como los sonidos de sus labios al tocarse. Con eso, supo que el albino también necesitaba descargarse pero no sabía cómo, no, más bien, no quería intentarlo. Kurapika podía desearlo, sin ápice de duda, pero no quería ir a esos extremos, no todavía, no así.

Como si le leyera la mente, Killua se inclinó a su oreja y le lamió el pendiente que colgaba de su pabellón auricular.

\- Tendré que enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

El Zoldyck pidió sus manos, las llevo a su cadera y lo miro de un modo que daba pavor. Cuando este lo abrazo, frotándose contra sus muslos húmedos, sus manos actuaron solas y se afirmó a las nalgas del asesino. Cuando tuvo noción de lo que hacía, Killua ya había conseguido estabilidad y se movía provocativamente sobre su regazo, balanceándose de una manera que activaba todos sus sentidos.

Entre susurros inarticulados, Killua arqueo la espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, acalorado de su propia excitación, sosteniéndose de los hombros del mayor. Sonrió con gusto cuando noto que las manos de Kurapika no solo lo sostenían en su lugar, también lo acariciaban, en un frotamiento sutil que le gusto en secreto. Paso un rato para que su firme trasero se ablandara, en tiernas carnes calientes. Apretando, estrujando, marcándole los dedos. Lo único frustrante era el hecho de llevar boxers y que el Kuruta, de tan serio y mojigato que era, no tentara más terreno.

Con ojos encendidos, una mezcla de sensaciones opuestas le sobrevino por debajo del ombligo y miro a su acompañante. Kurapika estaba absorto en él, por completo. Es todo, había ganado.

Kurapika se sintió endurecer bajo la tela del pantalón y le resultaba más que embarazoso. Se estaba excitando casi tan rápido como su compañero, quien solía murmurar palabras que no alcanzaba a oír y cerraba ocasionalmente los ojos ante el placer hasta que fue liberado en un orgasmo, corto pero intenso, ensuciando también la ropa del rubio.

Vio a Killua jadear con fuerza para luego sentarse y besarlo con intensidad. ¿Porque las cosas pervertidas sabían tan bien? Su rostro se coloreo por completo. ¿Y porque, por Kami, se sentían tan anhelantes? Se ahogó en el beso y se aferró a su menuda espalda, buscando acabar pronto con esa tortura de placeres para recuperar la cordura. Sus piernas le temblaban, le molestaba el cabello en sus ojos, su corazón palpito tanto que pensó que se le saldría. Sin darse cuenta, sus iris cambiaron del gris normal al rojo característico de su tribu.

Conmocionado por esa nueva experiencia, apenas logro ver a Killua acariciándole la cara, susurrándole: "Estamos cerca del momento, ojala dejes de jugar para entonces".

Killua vio su cara confundida, luego a su nueva erección y sonrió.

\- Cierra los ojos- ordeno, con esa mirada que daba miedo por lo traviesa que era- Yo me haré cargo.

Para ese momento, no tuvo ninguna duda.

Killua Zoldyck era lo más venenoso del mundo.

.

* * *

.

\- No entiendo...- Una decimocuarta carta salió volando para dar en la cabeza de un transeúnte inocente que acabo muerto en plena calle- Una cosa.

\- No sabía que fueras tan curioso.

\- Solo si algo me interesa.

\- Huh- El aire era refrescante en el techo del restaurante, incluso la noche seria apacible si no fuera por las insistentes preguntas de ese payaso loco- Si no te respondo, seguirás con tu juego. Si te respondo, tendrás más preguntas.

\- Me entiendes- Hisoka volvió su atención de sus pobres victimas a Illumi- ¿Me dirás?

\- Depende de la pregunta.

\- No perdamos tiempo- Hisoka lanzo otra carta, un poco más lejos de la última, y concluyo con la vida de un hombre calvo que salía del mercado. Sin ver a Illumi, interrogo:- ¿Porque ahora?

\- ¿Porque ahora qué?

\- ¿Porque te desesperas tanto por encontrarte con tu hermano? Entiendo que Killua haya abandonado la casa y su modo de vivir, pero más que obligarlo a volver pareces tener otras intenciones con él.

\- Te he dicho cuales son.

\- Si... Y por eso, estoy intrigado. ¿Porque obligar a Killua a volver? Él ha estado bajo tú mismo techo toda su vida, han pasado solo cinco meses desde su fuga y de repente tu familia lo quiere de vuelta. ¿Porque?

\- Entiendo tu punto- Illumi debía admitir que Hisoka era bueno relacionando hechos, pero mientras no le hiciera la pregunta más importante no iba a contestarle como quería- Porque yo quiero que vuelva.

\- ¿No será por la Serpiente?

Illumi apretó los puños y puso la mirada de sicópata más temida de su repertorio. Hisoka no se intimido ni un poco, hace un rato que descubrió el odio furioso que su contratista le tenía a la "Serpiente" para guardar apariencias.

\- Eres muy irritante, Hisoka.

\- Gracias. Contesta. ¿Que Killua vuelva- o se lo obligue a volver- tiene alguna relación con la Serpiente?

\- Probablemente.

\- Tú lo sabes. No pretendas que no sabes. Sabes que en el juego de conspiradores yo te gano- provoco el mago, moviendo sus manos en una graciosa ejecución para invocar más cartas que arrojar a los pobres caminantes debajo de sus pies.

\- Muy bien.

Illumi odio que se lo recordara. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Hisoka siempre tenía información para chantajear? Bueno, tampoco es que fuera muy importante. Un hombre, que va, un quinceañero, quería aniquilar a su familia entera solo porque su hermano Kalluto se unió a las Arañas, una banda que mato a su tribu. ¿Y pretendía usar a Killua como fuente de información? Patético. Killua se reservaba muchos secretos, hasta para su propio Padre, su figura suprema de respeto. Aquello era una bobería, un juego de niños, y no debía preocuparse por lo que hiciera un tonto con ansias de venganza, nunca llegaría a nada. Antes de eso, Killua lo mataba y punto.

\- Contesta con la verdad- ordeno Hisoka, mirándolo con el rabino del ojo inquisidor.

\- Si, estas en lo correcto- admitió Illumi, disgustado- Killua obtuvo la libertad por permiso de nuestro Padre, poco después nos dimos cuenta de una cosa. No podíamos dejar ir a Killua porque él es el único que se conoce los secretos y reglas de esa criatura.

\- ¿La "Serpiente"?

Illumi arqueo una ceja. ¿Y ese apodo tan malo? ¿Porque estuvo contando tonterías por teléfono, si el mismo Illumi dijo que estaba bien que Kurapika los supiera, porque al fin y al cabo el jamás podría hacerse con tal poder?

\- Si- profirió, más tarde- Madre estuvo deprimida en ese tiempo y Kalluto decidió unirse a las Arañas para encontrar a Killua, pero pronto llego la fecha y no pudimos permanecer tranquilos. ¿Conoces la leyenda del Mes sin Dios?

\- Oh... Fantástica historia- Los ojos de Hisoka brillaron juguetones- Muchos demonios escondidos se alzan durante los días de ese mes tan especial. Nunca he visto uno.

\- Pues lo veras. El Mes sin Dios tiene un solo día en el que las fuerzas oscuras se acoplan y ejercen control superior. Algunos ignorantes creen que es el día donde los usuarios de Nen, oscuros y perversos, se reúnen a hacer maldades; eso no es cierto.

\- Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que el día especial del Mes sin Dios...es el día que nació la Amenaza de los Zoldyck?

Vaya, Hisoka sí que era sagaz.

\- Exacto. Nosotros no creíamos en esas historias absurdas hasta que el mismo día, en el cumpleaños número seis de esa criatura, mostró su verdadero rostro y nos arraso con su poder. Padre apenas pudo contenerlo con el Abuelo. Si no lo hubiéramos detenido a tiempo hubiera matado a Kalluto, quien era mucho más joven entonces.

\- Que barbaridad. ¿Quieres decir que el Mes sin Dios que se acerca es el cumpleaños de la Serpiente...y también el tiempo límite que tenemos para que Killua nos "ofrezca" su ayuda?

\- Así es. Siempre quise persuadir a Killua pero es inútil. Ahora que se ha escapado de casa, está claro que no va a escuchar a nadie. Debo obligarlo a volver y detener a ese monstruo.

\- ¿Porque Killua es el único que puede detenerlo?- Hisoka al fin hizo la pregunta. Hacía tiempo que quería interrogar a su compañero sobre ese tema- Él también es un Zoldyck y, por lo que contaste recién, esa Amenaza "arraso a todos con su poder".

\- Es cierto. Nos amenazó a todos, pero cuando Killua apareció... La bestia se calmó. Por eso, todos nos tranquilizamos con saber que esa criatura siempre se doblegaría ante Killua. Por las dudas debimos aprisionarlo en el más oscuro y seguro de los secretos. Nadie debía conocer su existencia. Ni aunque la Mansión Zoldyck fuera destruida.

\- Tener a un monstruo encerrado y solitario bajo una casa familiar...No suena muy bonito.

Illumi le quedo viendo, sabiendo que fingía compasión. Aun así, Hisoka no lucia tan engañoso como siempre.

\- Necesito a Killua. No quiero esperar al año que viene. Si le aplico mi Aguja con mi Nen, el me dirá como manejar a esa amenaza. Dependiendo de cómo sean las condiciones lo destruiré o utilizare a mi antojo. Después de todo, es un monstruo.

\- Eres cruel- Hisoka volvió a matar a los caminantes inocentes. Esta vez, a una pareja paseando en la plaza- Hablando de ese modo tan despectivo...De tu familia.

Illumi guardo silencio, ya había hablado de más. Por su parte, Hisoka se sonrió. Había conseguido justo lo que quería.

* * *

.

.

Y llegamos, ¿Les ha gustado? Para la próxima, espero ser mas puntual.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

* * *

Ver su cara, después de todo lo que sucedió en la noche, fue un ataque a sus nervios.

Allí estaba, junto a su cama, aguardando en una silla, ojeando una revista, exclusiva del catálogo de dulces caros. Debía ser un sueño.

\- Al fin...- Killua dio un suspiro al verlo despierto. Antes de permitirle decir cualquier cosa, le enseño la revista- ¿Cuál te parece la mejor oferta?- inquirió, señalando un postre de obleas, helado y lluvia de ciruelas- ¿Este?- Killua cambio la página por otra que tenía apuntada, señalando con su dedo otro postre figurativo- ¿O este?- Volvió a preguntar, sobre la imagen de un pastel increíblemente alto, relleno de galletas y golosinas, con todas las cremas conocidas en cada esquina y en cuya cúspide se alzaban letras gigantescas, hechas con moldes de bizcochuelo y merengue, con la frase "Día del Dulce".

A Kurapika le sudo una gota nerviosa detrás de su cabeza. ¿Era lo primero que se le ocurría decirle?

\- No me digas que... ¿Vas a comprarlos?

\- Quisiera comprar ambos pero llegue al límite de mi tarjeta. Debo elegir uno. ¿Qué opinas?

\- El segundo es muy grande...

\- Hah, me lo como en dos horas- sentencio Killua, tan espontaneo que nadie podría decir que no hablaba en serio.

\- Tiene quince pisos...

\- Lo que importa es la calidad.

\- Mejor compra el primero, para no tener problemas de glucemia.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- pregunto, totalmente ajeno a esos temas preocupantes para la gente normal.

\- Dios- Dio un suspiro, rendido- Compra el que quieras. Pero ten cuenta de donde lo compras.

\- El pequeño lo hacen en Canadá y el grande lo hicieron en algún lugar de Italia.

\- ¡No compres productos extranjeros! Te cobran el viaje.

\- ¿Eh? Con razón, así que eran los envíos a domicilio...

\- Killua, dime. ¿Tienes una idea básica de lo que es ahorrar el dinero?

\- Claro que tengo conciencia monetaria- Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en modo ofendido- Solo estoy dándome unos pequeños gustos.

\- ¿Y cuánto cuestan esos "pequeños gustos"?- pregunto, temiendo la verdad.

\- Entre tres y cinco millones. Más gastos de envió.

\- ¡Killua, para!- Con agilidad, le quito la revista de un manotazo y la escondió tras su espalda- Eres un derrochador serial.

\- Oye, iba a compartirlo contigo- Se defendió para después poner su clásica mirada gatuna- ¿Qué tipo de cremas pasteleras te gustan a ti?

\- Odio el merengue, pero me gusta la frutilla y la vainilla. ¿Porque la pregunta?

\- Comprare esas cremas para comerlas sobre tu cuerpo- menciono distraídamente, haciéndose la idea con ancha sonrisa.

\- De ninguna manera...- Su labio inferior le tembló, con el color de la vergüenza subiéndole a la cara.

Killua lo miro con esos ojos cargados de malicia, desnudándolo con picardía. Presuroso, alzo las sabanas para cubrirse hasta el cuello, dándose por enterado que estaba milagrosamente vestido con su piyama. Un momento...No recordaba haber vuelto a la habitación y cambiarse...Menos invitar a Killua a su alcoba después de "eso".

-… ¿Me vestiste, cierto?

\- Sí. ¿Quién más?

Y el desvergonzado admitía sus culpas con una sonrisa.

\- Tú...- Estrujo las sabanas, temblando de coraje.

\- ¡Ya se! Elijo el de Italia.

\- ...Killua, serás...

Quería gritar, harto que jugara con el hasta a esas alturas. Estaba por reclamarle cuando su vista fue nublada por la sabana. En un santiamén, el Zoldyck cogió la tela y la tiro hacia el rubio, bloqueándole la visión para subirse a la cama, apoyándose de sus rodillas y después abrazarlo.

Parpadeando, sin entender que sucedió en un primer momento, recordó la velocidad extraordinaria de Killua y antes de detenerlo, se estaban besando.

\- Puedes enseñarme a ahorrar. A cambio, compartiré mis dulces contigo.

\- Te estás pasando...- Quiso poner distancia cuando Killua lo sujeto de la muñeca.

\- No creo. Todavía no es el _momento_ para propasarme contigo.

\- Sigues con eso del "momento"- rugió.

\- Claro que si- exclamo, decidido. Kurapika lo miro sin entender- Cuando sea el momento, te tomare sin piedad y marcare tu cuerpo mientras te sacudes sin control, gritas mi nombre a todo pulmón y te corres hasta el desmayo- El color de sus ojos se oscureció, reflejándolo mientras hablaba- Veras a Dios, porque te llevare más allá del Cielo.

Eso... _Eso..._ ¿Cómo puede decir esas depravaciones tan tranquilo?

Ruborizado hasta las orejas, tartamudeo una insignificante queja.

\- ...Ni-niño...per-per-ver...tido.

Killua se restó a sonreír y lo callo con sus labios, descubriendo por primera vez lo que era un "beso nervioso" porque el rubio temblaba como hoja en invierno. ¡Que divertido era!

Kurapika no sabía que habría pasado, con un Killua así de hentai, sino hubiera sucedido lo siguiente.

El impacto de una mochila contra el suelo rompió el momento y ambos voltearon sus rostros hacia el origen del sonido. La mochila estaba a los pies de un anonado Gon Freecs, detrás de una puerta cerrándose con lentitud.

\- Por Dios- Kurapika contuvo una exclamación, sorprendido de ver a su amigo en tales condiciones.

\- ¡Hola, Gon!- saludo Killua con una sonrisa, despreocupado.

\- ¿Que...esta...pasando?

Kurapika impuso distancia entre el albino y salió de la cama. A pesar de ser de reacción rápida, Gon estaba demasiado impactado como para actuar ante la revelación que se había llevado. Cuando pudo despertar de su estupor, sus tiernos ojos chocolate mostraron enojo y su cara hizo una mueca de total censura.

\- ¡Haz ido demasiado lejos, Kurapika! No lo puedo creer...

\- Gon- murmuro el rubio, sorprendido de la acusación. De todas las reacciones, no espero esa- Vayamos a otro sitio a hablar.

\- ¡No, es suficiente! Deja de mentir y dile la verdad.

Gon estaba realmente molesto. No sabía que tan hundido estaba en su plan de venganza, tanto como para simpatizar más que de amigos con Killua, a quien solía llamar "su objetivo". De acuerdo, fingir una amistad estaba moralmente mal pero pretender una relación amorosa era mucho peor. Kurapika ya no tenía ética, le valía lo que fuera para llevar a cabo sus planes. ¡No podía seguir con eso! Tenía que decirle a Killua la verdad de inmediato u obligarlo a que deje al rubio, lo que fuera, ¡Él estaba loco! ¡Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente estaba mal, era inconcebible!

\- Gon, no es lo que...

\- ¡Basta, Kurapika! Para de jugar, es horrible. Jamás me lo espere de ti- reclamo, con la voz subiéndole del enfado- O le dices la verdad o lo hago yo.

\- Cálmate. Déjame explicarte.

\- ¡No seas cínico!- Gon era rápido y gracias a esa virtud estuvo en un instante frente a Killua- Debo hablar contigo.

\- Está bien.

\- Kurapika no es lo que crees, él te está usando. ¡Realmente, él es-!

\- ¿Uh?- Killua parpadeo, confuso. Frente suyo, el pelinegro paro de hablar, con los labios fruncidos. Pareciese que luchaba por comunicarse, mas nada salía de sus labios. A distancia, Kurapika tenía un brazo en alto- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Si Killua hubiera usado la técnica para ver a través del Nen, habría visto la invisible cadena de Kurapika, que se extendía de sus dedos al cuerpo de Gon, paralizándolo y obligándolo a callar con el apretón de unas cadenas adicionales en su boca. Mientras su prisionero luchaba por librarse, Kurapika fue hasta él y lo tomo de ambos hombros.

\- Disculpa- le dijo a Killua- Debo hablar con mi compañero un rato.

De lejos, cualquiera se daba cuenta que Gon se rehusaba. Killua se dio cuenta y lo miro, ladeando la cabeza.

\- No hay problema. Suele tener tic nerviosos- agrego, para explicar el comportamiento de su amigo- Se corta en las palabras que dice. Si me permites...- Dicho esto, dejo a Killua donde estaba para llevarse al Freecs al comedor- Gon, por favor, escúchame.

Kurapika le dio un breve resumen de lo sucedido ayer, confesando que su fuente era Hisoka y que este lo traiciono con Illumi. Sobre todo, explico la parte de Killua y que más allá de lo que pensaba- Y lo que el propio Kurapika pensó- jamás lo utilizo de una manera tan vil. Cuando acabo el relato, deshizo el hechizo. Libero la boca de Gon, a excepción de sus brazos por temer alguna acción intrépida de su parte.

\- ¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto Gon, desconfiado por primera vez- Si no es verdad, me enojare mucho. Antes me dijiste que solo le sacarías información, haciéndote pasar por un amigo y lo acepte, lo tolere, Kurapika, pero si estuviste con Killua de este modo todo el tiempo y jugando con sus sentimientos no te lo perdonare. ¡Nunca debes jugar con el amor de la gente! Tendrás una Cadena especial, ¡pero el corazón todavía late!

\- Lo sé...- acepto, abatido por sus arrolladoras palabras.

\- Dímelo. ¿No estás manipulándolo, lo quieres de verdad?

Al oír la pregunta, suspiro. Era complicado, más que complicado. Explicárselo a Gon era mucho más difícil que intentar explicárselo a sí mismo.

\- Créeme, Gon. Yo...

\- ¡Nos atacan!- grito Killua desde el cuarto, agachándose antes que la ventana se rompiese en pedazos.

\- ¿Qué?- Kurapika cortó su magia y libero por completo a Gon, quien corrió a la ventana de la cocina a ver qué pasaba abajo.

En el jardín del internado un grupo de personas de paso irregular y mirada perdida arrojaban basura y objetos cortantes a la habitación e incluso se enfrentaban a los guardias. Como era uno de esos "días libres" pocos aspirantes a cazador estaban en el recinto, lo más extraño es que lucían como zombies, con varias pinzas adheridas a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué pasa con esta gente?- Se preguntó Kurapika, viendo al igual que Gon por el ventanal- ¡Killua, ¿Qué haces?!- grito en cuanto vio al albino con un pie al palmo de la ventana, dispuesto a saltar.

\- Ellos son las marionetas de mi hermano- contesto fríamente- Yo me encargare.

\- ¡Espera, son personas!- Gon intento detenerlo.

\- Ya no lo son. Una vez que Illumi usa su Manipulación directamente con la gente se convierten en sus esclavos. No tienen salvación- informo antes de saltar y enfrentarse a la banda inhumana que su hermano formo en el jardín.

\- ¡Killua!- El Kuruta lo vio y sin pensarlo mucho, se subió a la ventana- Iré por él. Quédate, Gon.

\- No, yo también voy - declaro, con energía.

Kurapika estaba por decirle que no cuando vio su mirada, cargada de entusiasmo, y recordó que discutir con él no tenía sentido. Asintió y saltaron juntos.

En un minuto, el problema acabo tan rápido como empezó. Y todo gracias a Killua.

Kurapika estaba por hacer visibles sus cadenas cuando vio lo que sucedió y Gon no logro luchar contra nadie cuando vieron al joven de ojos azules en medio del campo, rodeado de una peligrosa aura que chispeaba como la electricidad misma. Los sujetos cayeron, convulsionando con descontrol y quemados hasta las pestañas, como víctimas de un rayo poderoso, y los que quedaron perdieron el corazón en las manos diestras de Killua, quien se los arranco en menos de un microsegundo a cinco personas.

Incrédulos, ambos amigos no pudieron dejar de observar a un sanguinario y autentico Zoldyck desechar los corazones por el patio.

 _"Él es hijo de un linaje maldito. Un demonio",_ Kurapika apenas podía parpadear ante tal escenario. _"Continua teniendo sus mañas... ¿Puede hacer todo esto sin miramientos?... A mí, pudo matarme cuando estábamos solos"._ Se tocó el pecho, en la zona donde estaba su corazón encadenado a la venganza.

Por su parte, Gon abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, más curioso que aterrado.

\- ¡Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

El primero en acercarse al asesino fue Gon. Killua mostraba un perfil electrizante por donde se viera, hasta sus cabellos estaban puntiagudos y destellaban energía eléctrica. Una vez se calmó, volvió a su apariencia normal.

\- ¿Eso? Fue un juego de principiantes si lo comparas con un verdadero trabajo de asesino profesional.

\- ¿Cómo te volviste así? Con el Nen y el cabello...

\- Cuando uso electricidad como fuerza, me transformo.

\- ¿Electricidad? ¡Vaya, debe ser doloroso!

\- Las torturas dieron su fruto- De repente, se puso serio- Oigan, ¿Quieren ayudarme con algo?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi hermano trajo a sus Hombre Aguja para darme un mensaje. Debo salir de este instituto- Antes que pudieran preguntarle porque, agrego:- Mi hermano es capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Hasta un Cazador no puede con él. Sus Hombres Aguja fueron un llamado de atención ya que no representan ninguna molestia para mí.

\- ¿Mando a estos inocentes para darte un mensaje?- pregunto Gon, para asegurarse de haber entendido bien- Que cruel- murmuro, mirando a los cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron humanos.

\- Sí. Sabe dónde estoy y es un problema, ya que debo estar aquí para el Último Examen.

\- Sin embargo...- Kurapika intervino, alzando un dedo- Todavía tenemos tiempo. Según el presidente Netero, tenemos cinco días libres antes que el Ultimo Examen comience. Aunque el Examinador se presente temprano, no cambiara el horario.

\- Uh, entonces tengo cinco días para resolver este problema- Killua se acarició el mentón, pensativo- No está mal...Su cumpleaños es en tres días...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Debería irme, lo que si debo volver. No puedo reunirme con Illumi, estoy seguro que planeara meterme agujas en el cerebro si me llego a encontrar con el- Kurapika tuvo un amargo recuerdo, acompañado de un estremecimiento. ¿Porque el peso de la culpa no se disipaba?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Fue turno de Gon de preguntar qué pasaba.

\- Él quiere que vuelva a casa. Quiere manipularme, ese maldito...Sabe que por más riesgos que haya no puedo dejarla...- Killua se comprimió el cráneo, pensando profusamente. Su hermano lo metió en una encrucijada psicológica, de nuevo- Si no voy, no habría problema, pero le prometí estar a su lado ese día... No puedo faltar a mi palabra, ella se pondrá triste y no quiero que por culpa de Illumi siempre tenga que ceder... ¡Diablos!

\- Eh...- Gon se inclinó hacia el Kuruta, desconcertado- ¿Qué tanto está diciendo Killua?

\- Déjalo, Gon, que se aclare y luego nos cuente.

\- ¡No puedo abandonarla! Pero Illumi busca que vaya a casa...No puedo pensar...

\- ¡Killua!- Gon se cansó de tanto misterio y paro su verborrea- ¿Hay algo importante que debes hacer?

\- Bueno...Sí.

\- ¿Y porque no lo haces? Si te molesta tu hermano, lo enfrentaremos juntos- sonrió el niño, animado.

Killua lo miro como nunca y Kurapika dio un suspiro; se había esperado eso.

\- Pero... Es mi asunto y mi familia es...

\- ¡Que importa! Tú dices que eres libre, Killua, pero no actúas como tal, ¡Vamos!

La euforia de Gon era tan vivaz y contagiosa que Killua se sintió cohibido, abrumado por ese apoyo. Al lado de este, Kurapika afirmo con la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo. Killua los vio a ambos, que ignorantes, que osados... ¿Eso era la amistad? ¿Amigos que no te juzguen y te ayuden en lo que necesites? Jamás tuvo amigos, así que no podía saberlo.

\- ¿Ustedes...están locos? ¿No vieron lo que le hice a esta gente? Mi hermano es mucho peor.

\- Tú no nos conoces a nosotros para decir esas cosas y pretender intimidarnos- dijo Gon, con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Están seguros?

\- Sí, si tú lo estás- dijo Kurapika, mirándolo para buscar duda en sus ojos. Debía hacerlo, se sentía tan culpable por haber pensado en venderlo, en entregarlo a su sádico hermano, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

\- Yo...- Sí, esto debía ser amistad. Confianza, lealtad, compromiso. Se sentía bien, era reconfortante y se sentía emocionado- Gracias.

\- No digas eso- Gon le dio un ligero palmazo en el hombro, con radiante sonrisa- No hace falta.

\- Estamos contigo- dijo Kurapika, haciendo que Killua lo mirara atentamente- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te gustaría...ir a mi casa y conocer a mi familia?

Kurapika no supo si tomarse eso como una amenaza o una pregunta real. Si su hermano era tan demencial como decía y había convertido en Hombres Aguja a esos inocentes debía ser peor que solo un asesino... Definitivamente, Killua era la excepción.

\- ¡Oigan, oigan!- grito Gon, en medio de ambos, agitando las manos a la altura de su pecho- ¡Ustedes van muy rápido!

Killua se rió, con más gracia que ánimos. Al entender lo que Gon quiso decir, Kurapika desvió la mirada. Habían muchas cosas que resolver...

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota:_ Aquí sigue el final del capitulo 4, con Hisoka y Kurapika hablando sobre los secretos que descubrieron.

Para quienes ya saben -o se imaginan- lo que esta por venir, les agradezco que siguieran la linea y espero que todo este giro de suspenso les haya gustado. ¡A leer!

.

.

* * *

En el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad natal de Killua, observando atentamente el paisaje a través de las ventanas, Kurapika repetía una y otra vez una conversación en su cabeza, que jamás podría mencionarle a Gon. Esa charla delataría lo que sabía...de la Amenaza Zoldyck.

Evoco esa noche de casi una semana atrás, cuando se encontró con Hisoka en su cuarto para intercambiar las "novedades" que tenían para el otro. Ese había sido su trato, poco antes que el payaso decidiera conspirar en su contra.

\- ¿Qué es lo interesante?- pregunto Kurapika en esa ocasión, fingiendo que se estaba impacientando para no dejarle ver a Hisoka que le asusto su mirada de loco.

\- Me he enterado de un caso curioso entre los Zoldyck por boca de Illumi ayer. ¿Interesado?

Kurapika frunció el ceño cuando menciono al primogénito de esa maldita familia, sin conocerlo ya le tenía coraje, porque le complicaba sus planes a futuro. Con ese personaje corría el riesgo que Killua se enterara de todo y para peor, que Hisoka se quedase con más información que él. No podía confiarse de nada viniendo de esos dos, menos de Hisoka, que de fe ciega no le tenía nada. Sin embargo, Hisoka le había ofrecido una oportunidad y debía aceptarla, quisiera o no, era información.

\- Dime.

Hisoka se sonrió.

\- Bajo tierra, en las profundidades subterráneas de la Mansión Zoldyck, existe un contenedor de acero forjado rodeado de cámaras y obstáculos de paneles impenetrables, en el que los Zoldyck esconden a un ser bastante especial.

\- Continua- Quería escucharlo todo, después decidiría si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Mientras tanto, no reaccionaria hasta saber lo último que Hisoka tenía para contarle.

\- Lo llaman "la Amenaza". Es alguien poderoso, tanto que la familia de asesinos no puede contra él y decidieron encerrarlo en el secreto de su hogar, ya que supone un gran riesgo para quienes se le acercan. "Es un monstruo", en palabras de Illumi.

\- ¿Cómo puede existir alguien así y nadie saberlo?

\- Los Zoldyck son gente reservada y antisocial. ¿Guardar secretos, dices que no es posible? Mira donde estas parado- Kurapika apretó los puños, molesto. Si, él había logrado engañar a todos, pero eso no venía a comparación con lo que hablaban- Y la gente lo sabe, solo que ignoran el más pequeño detalle.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo para dónde vas con esto.

\- Pensé que te gustaría saber que ellos tienen a una bestia incontrolable, que supondría su perdición si alguien lo descubriera e intentara hacerse con ella, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Quieres que me arriesgue? No sé si me estas mintiendo. La única manera de comprobarlo es yendo a la Mansión Zoldyck, bajar al subsuelo y encontrar a ese monstruo. No, gracias. La sola entrada, la Puerta de la Prueba, ya es un desafío para un hombre cuerdo.

\- Te creí más osado...Igual, no es para desaprovechar.

\- ¿Qué tanta seguridad poseen para mantener escondido algo así?

\- Esta vigilado constantemente por cámaras de seguridad, con puertas inaccesibles a menos que tengas un código. No, debes tener ocho contraseñas distintas para entrar.

\- ¿Ocho códigos? No me digas... ¿Tan protegido lo tienen? Es una locura.

\- Es para evitar el más mínimo riesgo. El único que conoce los códigos es Silva Zoldyck, el patriarca de la familia, y un abuelo llamado Zero. Illumi dijo que su bisabuelo también tiene acceso.

\- De por sí, es imposible.

\- Tal vez...Pensé que podrías formular un plan acorde.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? No juegues, Hisoka. Si tienen a una bestia tan peligrosa para ellos escondida bajo los cimientos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la desgracia los envuelva.

\- ¿Vas a esperar?- inquirió, viéndolo dar media vuelta.

Kurapika volvió de sus pasos, suspirando.

\- ¿Tengo oportunidad?

\- Si, un día. El Día del Mes sin Dios.

\- Por todos los cielos, ¿Crees en ese cuento de hadas?

\- No. Pero Illumi si- Kurapika abrió mucho los ojos, anonado- ¿Ves? Es importante. El Día del Mes sin Dios es la única ocasión de cada año en que la Amenaza de los Zoldyck sale de su prisión. Créeme, vale la espera.

\- ¿Dices que debo atacar ese día? No soy suicida, Hisoka. Si la bestia que tanto temen quiere ser libre van a estar más que atentos y dispuestos a acabar con cualquiera.

\- Puede ser- Hisoka movió sus manos y en ellas apareció un manojo de cartas- ¿No quieres intentar?

\- No, me abstendré- Odio su insinuación, que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo no significaba que tuviera intenciones de matarse con tantos riesgos innecesarios- ¿Para qué me has dicho esto, en primer lugar?

\- Quería conocer tu opinión. Además, nuestro trato fue "intercambiar información". Te sirva o no, ahora sabes un poco más de los Zoldyck. Conoces su mayor miedo. ¿No es una ventaja?

Estaba por retirarse cuando recordó un cabo suelto y sus ojos volvieron a Hisoka.

\- ¿Que quisiste decir con "todos lo saben, pero no prestan atención a los detalles"?

\- Tu Lista Negra... ¿No te da una pista?

\- En mi lista solo está el Genei Ryodan, mis datos más actualizados y los Zoldyck.

\- Piénsalo. La gente común lo sabe, cualquiera que fue a esa región volcánica lo sabe. Te daré una pista- Sonrió siniestramente al verlo desorientado- Cinco.

\- ¿Qué?- Si se trataba de un juego, adivinaba que Hisoka se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya y lo odiaba.

\- Cinco- Hisoka mostró la cara de sus cartas, las tradicionales del juego. Trébol, Diamante, Corazón y Espada. Todas eran la carta mayor, excepto una: el Joker.

Kurapika vio esto y lo interrelacionó con su charla. ¿Cuatro cartas del mismo manojo y una excluyente? ¿Qué relación tenían los Zoldyck con...? ¡…Sí, por supuesto! Kurapika se sorprendió de no darse cuenta antes. El Trébol era Kalluto, el Diamante era el hacker del que oyó hablar, Milluki, el Corazón era Killua e Illumi la carta Espada. Y quedaba... Una quinta carta. ¡El quinto hermano Zoldyck! ¡Él era el Joker!

En la fotografía que todavía conservaba, el quinto hijo de la familia le daba la espalda a la cámara, mostrando un largo cabello negro. No se trataba de Illumi, porque allí era más mayor, ni tampoco de Kalluto, porque este lucia kimonos exclusivamente. Milluki mucho menos, por como escucho a Killua describirlo como gordinflón desde su nacimiento. El hermano faltante era del que Hisoka estaba hablando.

Un momento. ¿Eso significaba que...?

\- ¿La Amenaza Zoldyck...es un Zoldyck?

\- Nació en la cuna de los Zoldyck y tiene su sangre, sin embargo, no saben de dónde viene. La naturaleza de sus poderes y el misterio que le rodea es de lo más preocupante para ellos.

\- Me estás diciendo... ¿Que el hijo menor de esa familia es un peligro para ellos? ¿De qué modo, si se puede saber?

\- Illumi fue reservado al respecto. No me dijo mucho más, solo que tiene "un poder maravilloso y terrorífico".

Kurapika trago seco.

¿La Amenaza de los Zoldyck era un niño? No debería tener más que la edad de Killua y si su propia familia lo rechazaba, debía ser un gran problema. ¿Podía ser esa su oportunidad?

Medito toda la noche sobre esta cuestión hasta que decidió que no, era muy arriesgado y tampoco quería comprometerse a algo tan surrealista. Es decir, si podía cruzar la Puerta de la Prueba y avanzar hasta la mansión, cuidándose de los guardias y servidumbre que seguro habrían de tener, y por milagro conseguía llegar a la base subterránea, no tenía forma de abrir las puertas aseguradas con código - Ni idea de cómo conseguir las ocho contraseñas- y si las destrozaba una a una, lo atraparían antes de llegar a la tercera.

Más aún, si alcanzaba su meta. ¿Qué haría? ¿Con que se encontraría? ¿Y si esa Amenaza lo tomaba como intruso, como enemigo y lo atacaba? No sabía de su habilidad, de su poder "maravilloso y terrorífico", tampoco como defenderse ante él. Por muy poco probable que fuera, hallar a la Amenaza de los Zoldyck era más iluso que entrar a la propiedad de esos genocidas.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, Kurapika opto dejar el asunto. Viera por donde viera, era imposible.

A pesar de su decisión, la pregunta persistía en su mente.

¿Quién sería la Amenaza de los Zoldyck?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Parpadeando, unos bonitos ojos azules se enfocaron para indagar a su alrededor. ¿Era idea suya o abrieron la puerta? Con pereza, se sobo la cara y sentó en el suelo alfombrado.

\- ¿A qué juego podría jugar hoy?- se preguntó, con un dedo en la barbilla. Era mejor hablar sola que lidiar con ese silencio infinito, porque ni las cámaras que le espiaban todo el día le respondían. Aun teniendo audio, nadie quería decirle nada.

Jugo con sus dedos un rato hasta que se aburrió y miro su colección de muñecos de felpa.

\- Jugare con el señor búfalo- celebro, parándose para agarrar un peluche con forma de búfalo fucsia. Sonrió y lo estrujo contra su pecho.

\- ¿No prefieres jugar con el señor gato?

Una voz que no era la suya rompió el silencio. Una voz que ella recordaba muy bien, en lo más recóndito de su memoria cuando quería consuelo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, temiendo que se tratase de un engaño de su mente, y lo vio.

Killua le sonrió.

\- He...Her...- balbuceo, atónita. Tiro el peluche y corrió hacia esa imagen tan querida- ¡Hermano!

A Killua le fascino que lo reconociera y que tuviera los mismos ánimos de siempre. Abrió los brazos y recibió todo el peso de su hermana menor en un fuerte abrazo, escuchando la mejor bienvenida. Su grito de felicidad.

\- Alluka, me gusta volver a verte.

\- Yo igual- Ella levanto la cara de su pecho y lo miro con ojos radiantes- ¡Viniste antes! Mi cumpleaños es en dos días.

\- Estaba preocupado porque estuvieras tan sola aquí abajo- dijo el albino, acariciándole la cabeza, un gesto que ella adoraba- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí- Killua toco su vincha de dibujos animados, jugando. Le gustaba su corte al estilo cleopatra, también el hecho que hubiera crecido un poco más. Se veía como una niña fresca y llena de energía. Ella le devolvió su atenta mirada y lo reflejo con sus grandes ojos, brillantes de cariño- ¿Te quedaras, hermano?

\- Por supuesto, hoy jugare contigo- sonrió. Ella dio un grito de alegría incontenible y el la volvía a abrazar, mirando de reojo las múltiples cámaras que los grababan. Siempre espiándola, siempre limitando sus pasos...- Vamos, cuéntame que has hecho.

\- Milluki dejo una de sus muñecas aquí cuando estuvo la última vez- informo Alluka, yendo a traer una muñeca versión Barbie exótica y protuberante- No sé si lo hizo por accidente o trataba de decirme algo...- Alluka puso mirada inquisitiva, estaba acostumbrada a otra clase de juguetes para que esa muñeca le fuera extremadamente rara.

\- Seguro lo dejo, sabes que está obsesionado con sus figuras de acción.

\- Hermano.

\- ¿Si?

\- Algún día, ¿Podre ser como esta muñeca?- Se la enseño y el, nada más al verla, la odio. Se la arrebato de las manos, fue a una esquina y la piso para desmembrarla sin piedad- ¡Hermano! ¿Porque matas a mis juguetes?

\- ¡Más le vale a Milluki no volver a traer mercancía como esa a esta habitación!- Killua dejo de disimular y miro a la cámara filmadora con odio puro- ¡Estúpido Cerdo, le corrompes la mente!

Alluka fue a auxiliar a la muñeca con ojos de pena. Su hermano mayor se dio cuenta y la tomo de los hombros, apartándola de esa figura pudrecerebros.

\- ¡No necesitas ser nadie más que tú! Esas muñecas sonsas no te deben molestar. Tú eres la muñeca más bonita de esta habitación.

Alluka le quedo viendo. Después, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que le llego hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Hermano!- Salto sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Soy bonita?

\- Claro, sabes que no miento.

Ella no dejo de sonreír el resto de la tarde que su hermano se quedó a jugar.

Alluka Zoldyck, apodada por su familia como "la Amenaza", sintió la felicidad de todo un año al estar junto a su querido hermano, compartiendo los juegos que le gustaban.

.

.

.

* * *

Si, en esta historia, Alluka es mujer. Sé muy bien que originalmente es hombre, un hombre que piensa y actúa como una chica (Y que su apariencia deja las dudas a la vista) pero en mi opinión, si se considera a sí mismo una chica, lo más justo es que sea una chica en este fic.

Para evitar confusiones, aquí Alluka es mujer y punto.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

* * *

Kurapika consulto su reloj una vez más. Ya llevaban dos horas esperando. ¿Killua habrá tenido éxito? Aunque fuera parte de la familia, dudaba que lo dejaran llevarse a la Amenaza Zoldyck tan fácilmente. Menos en la semana más importante del calendario, en el Mes sin Dios.

Mientras aguardaba un poco más, Gon compartía su intranquilidad vigilando la carretera. Él se había traído su caña de pescar y se estaba apoyando de esta para desestresarse, luego de descubrir que no podía pescar por asuntos legales en las lagunas y ríos. Debajo de su serenidad pasiva, Kurapika tenía serias dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa Mansión de Asesinos y quería decirle a Gon que era hora de actuar cuando este dio una exclamación y en un santiamén Killua estaba con ellos, cargando a alguien a sus espaldas.

\- Perdón, perdón- Dijo el albino, destellando chispas- Antes de darme cuenta, era muy tarde. Tenía que despistar a unas perseguidoras, ya saben.

\- Estábamos preocupados- Gon se alegró al verlo de vuelta.

\- Que alivio que estés bien- Kurapika fue el primero en notar la carga que trajo consigo- ¿Es tu hermana?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Estas en tu modo Nen y por lo que sé todos los Zoldyck son entrenados desde su nacimiento para resistir grandes adversidades como, por ejemplo, la tortura con electricidad- explico Kurapika, ganándose una mirada admirada de Gon y un bufido de Killua, quien abandono su condición electrizante.

\- Diablos...No se puede dar sorpresas contigo explicándolo todo.

Killua bajo cuidadosamente a la pequeña de su espalda para que tocara el asfalto.

\- ¡Oh!- Gon se sorprendió al verla- ¡Es muy bonita!

Kurapika entrecerró los ojos, conociendo muy bien a su amigo para decir que fue una reacción instantánea y un comentario honesto. Sin embargo...El ambiente se hizo pesado.

Killua mostró los dientes, rabioso.

Alluka puso cara risueña y se sonrojo.

Al advertir el cambio de humores, protagonizado por un Killua con ganas de degollar al pelinegro, el Kuruta tuvo una idea.

 _"¿Acaso...Killua tiene un complejo de hermano?"_ , se preguntó.

\- Oye, Gon- llamo el hijo de Silva, moviendo un dedo de manera amenazadora- Quiero que hablemos un rato a solas.

Confiado e inocente como era, Gon acepto, extrañado de tener que hablar en secreto con Killua. Se lo llevo detrás de un muro que tenía pegada la propaganda de la próxima película de Hunter x Hunter y le aplico el duro discurso de "te acercas a mi hermana y te castro".

Kurapika sintió una gota incomoda resbalársele por la cien. Para ignorar lo que pasaba tras el muro, miro a la chica ya libre de su prisión domiciliaria, examinándola. Lucia tierna, vulnerable, inocente. Tenía el cabello negro brillante, cortado en montañas hasta la cintura, luciendo una curiosa vincha de la que colgaban caras bipolares. Era menuda, con un cuerpo no muy dado a la lucha.

¿Seguro que era la Amenaza de los Zoldyck? Viéndola no lo creería, pero según Killua ella era la razón por la que todos en su familia estaban en guerra interna y decidieron encerrarla por siempre. Killua no sentía igual, el la quería tan libre como él se sentía en el mundo exterior, y con solo ver como interactuaban podía percibir ese cariño fraternal tan cálido que compartían.

Aun así, no tenía explicación para lo que veía. ¿Alluka realmente era un peligro?

\- ¿Porque me miras así?

\- ¿Así cómo?- Kurapika despertó de sus divagaciones al verse descubierto.

\- De ese modo sospechoso- clasifico, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

\- ¿Lo hacía? Disculpa- Sonrió, amigable- Es que mi amigo tenía mucha razón.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que eres una niña bonita, muy encantadora.

Alluka quedo inmóvil. Acto seguido, volteo la cara, sacudiendo su mano hacia el rubio en son de "aléjate".

\- Cuantos halagos, no quiero escuchar más- Murmuro, con un hilo en la voz- Solo necesito que mi hermano me lo diga...No otros hombres...

Él se desconcertó por un momento, para luego entender que lo hacía por timidez.

\- ¡¿Quedo claro?!- El grito autoritario de Killua corto la escena.

De pronto, vieron a Killua regresar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguido de un Gon que se frotaba el hombro izquierdo. Kurapika los miro a ambos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _"Si, tiene un complejo de hermano. Como ella de él",_ reconoció.

\- Alluka. ¿Tienes hambre?- Killua se encamino hacia ella.

\- Podría comer, si es contigo.

\- Conozco un lugar. Con mis amigos te llevamos.

\- ¡Sí!

Así, se encaminaron al sitio en cuestión mientras se presentaban y ponían al día. Rodeada de hombres, ella vio los hombros del más alto. Le gustaba aquel pendiente en su oreja.

\- Kurapika.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Dame un hueso de cerdo.

El tercer Zoldyck detuvo su andar, paralizado. Sus labios le temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. _¿Alluka... le hizo una petición a Kurapika?_

\- ¿Te gusta el cerdo?- Acepto con dulzura- Muy bien, te comprare uno en el comedor y podrás quedarte con los huesos.

\- ¡Sí!- Celebro la niña. Su júbilo se esfumo al ver a Killua frente a ella, serio- ¿Hermano?

\- Alluka, ven- El la tomo de la muñeca, limitando su espacio personal- Recuerda que debes permanecer a mi lado.

Ella se sorprendió de su posesivo apretón, pero sonrió pensando que la protegía. Killua tomo la delantera del camino, sin soltarla.

\- Si, hermano- Acompaño, dejando a unos sorprendidos Gon y Kurapika en la calle.

En el restaurante elegido por Killua, fue difícil no escuchar la repetida petición de Alluka. Según las reglas, ella debía recordarle a su objetivo lo que quería, siempre y cuando este no se lo negara o le mintiera. Kurapika no hizo nada de eso y cuando Gon acabó de comer su porción de cerdo a la parrilla, el rubio tomo los huesos que quedaron en el plato y se los entregó a la niña.

Killua contemplo esto con preocupación y mucha seriedad.

\- Oh- Alluka examino el hueso, comprobando que fuera de cerdo- Kurapika.

\- ¿Algo más, Alluka?

\- Dame un hueso de halcón.

Esta irregular petición hizo que Kurapika parpadease, descolocado.

Killua dio un suspiro, rendido.

\- Dile "después te lo entregare como te gusta".

\- Después te lo entregare...Como te gusta- repitió la frase, confundido.

\- Esta bien- Alluka se calmó.

\- Cada vez que le dices "espérame" puedes aplazar el cumplimiento de sus peticiones- informo Killua, tomándose un licuado con el ceño fruncido- Es más, puedes confundirla pidiendo especificaciones, de que animal lo quiere, en qué condiciones, de que país, cuando lo quiere y si le gustaría poco o más.

\- Vaya...Tu hermana pide cosas extrañas.

\- Alluka no te está pidiendo nada. Nanika es quien te las pide- Viendo sus caras de gran confusión, agrego:- Estoy hablando del otro "yo" de Alluka. Es un ser dentro de ella que puede cumplir deseos.

 _"Un poder maravilloso y terrorífico"..._ A eso se refería Hisoka. ¿Podía ser? ¿Alluka tenía un poder de tal magnitud?

\- ¿Cualquier deseo?- Exclamaron ambos, a la vez.

Killua afirmo con la cabeza, tenso.

\- ¿Por eso tu familia la encerró?

\- Sí. Nanika solo cumple deseos si le concedes tres pedidos. El problema es que cuando alguien le pide a Nanika un deseo fuerte, desproporcional para el alcance humano, y lo cumple una vez que las peticiones sean satisfechas, ella volverá a hacerle peticiones a la siguiente persona pero con mayor riesgo. Si esta persona no hace lo que ella pide, el sujeto muere, acompañado de una persona amada. Si rechazas a Alluka cuatro veces seguidas, mueres. Si la obedeces tres veces, te concede un deseo. Si pides algo extremo, como ser millonario o matar a alguien, Nanika te lo dará con el sacrificio de aquellos que estuvieron en contacto contigo y los relacionados directamente con tu deseo. No puedes escapar una vez que se cumplan las condiciones, como saber tu nombre y tenerte cerca para hacerte las demandas que quiera.

\- Dios- Kurapika gimió, alarmado. Había estado escuchado atentamente, especialmente la última parte, y no le quedaron dudas de que era un poder temible, podía ser soñador y muy tentador pero requería de un sacrificio muy grande.

\- ¿Puede matar a gente inocente sin más, porque otro se sobrepasó con sus deseos?- pregunto Gon, tratando de entender.

\- Dependiendo del contexto del deseo anterior, se cambia el riesgo de las peticiones. Si es un deseo bondadoso, Nanika pedirá cosas sencillas. Si es un deseo cruel o egoísta, que tomara sacrificios, pedirá imposibles como tu pierna o tu hígado. Algo que te pertenece y que siempre te traerá dolor.

\- ¿Y si esa persona se rehúsa?

\- No te puedes rehusar, a menos que escapes de ella. Alluka solo le hace peticiones a una persona por vez. Quieras o no, Alluka ya te marco y si no cumples o la rechazas, igualmente sufrirás.

\- Por el momento...- Kurapika miro fijamente a Alluka, atónito porque una niña tan joven y frágil tuviera semejante habilidad. Killua lo noto y no le gusto para nada- ¿Debería alejarme de ella?

\- La has puesto en espera, así que por el momento puedes quedarte cerca. Ella te pide esas cosas porque el cerdo de mi hermano fue el último en pedirle una figura de acción inexistente. Alluka se lo hizo realidad.

\- ¿Tengo que hacer lo que me dice y le consigo un hueso de halcón?

\- No te arriesgues- corto Killua, sorbiendo su licuado. Todo el tiempo, Alluka había estado mirando los alrededores y comiendo contenta, seguro que haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrada hacia mella en su carácter.

La frialdad de Killua sorprendió hasta a Gon. Sabía que era un tema delicado pero tampoco era para hablarles con esa rudeza. Hasta el Kuruta se sintió desplazado.

¿Este era Killua versión hermano protector o un Killua más agresivo, pues sabía que se enfrentaba a su familia por haber liberado a Alluka? Cualquiera que fueran sus razones, no le gustaba esa mirada que le lanzaba.

Habiendo terminado de comer y luego de salir del comedor, Killua tomo el mando por adelante, muy cerca de una Alluka feliz de viajar con su hermano, quien le devolvía sonrisas y frases cariñosas. Ella debía ser importante, o más que eso, muy querida para él, para comportarse así con ella y tratar a sus amigos de un modo más que distante.

\- Killua nos mira raro...

\- Debe ser por ella. Está preocupado y desconfía de todo- razono Kurapika pero en su interior, no estaba muy seguro.

\- ¿Pero, de nosotros?

\- Su hermana seguramente es muy importante para él.

\- No creo que sea por eso- sospecho Gon, sorprendiendo a su amigo por sus ideas- Ha estado extraño desde que vinimos aquí. ¿No recuerdas como estaba durante los Exámenes? Siempre estaba pensando mucho en algo, distraído.

\- Tienes razón- reconoció, habiéndose olvidado de ese detalle- Quizás se trataba de esto. Alluka cumple años el Día sin Dios y como se acercaba la fecha, Killua habrá estado indeciso sobre volver o no a su casa.

\- Tal vez...- murmuro Gon, todavía dudoso. Cosas extrañas iban ocurriendo una tras otra y ver a esos dos hermanos hablándose con secretos y sonrisas no le aseguraba que fuera a mejorar.

El grupo llego hasta una playa de brillante arena ante el sol de la tarde. Alluka había dicho que quería ver una y estaban allí, tomándose un corto momento de calma. Killua seguía y miraba a Alluka con toda su atención, en tanto sus compañeros lo veían enternecidos. Sin dudas, Killua era un hermano ejemplar.

La paz se interrumpió con una presencia que dio escalofríos a los jóvenes, poniéndolos en alerta. Killua inmediatamente se puso por delante de Alluka, con los otros haciéndole de escudo.

\- Esta presencia ya la había sentido...- musito Gon, sintiendo esa maldad de lejos.

\- Es Illumi- Killua lo supo en seguida- No podemos enfrentarlo con ella aquí, separémonos.

\- Yo me quedo contigo, Killua- exclamo Gon, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Diablos, si viene con sus Hombres Aguja será un problema- farfullo Killua entre dientes- Kurapika, vete de aquí.

\- ¿Porque yo?

\- Eres el objetivo de Alluka, si Illumi lo descubre te usara. Yo puedo hacerle creer que Alluka me debe un deseo y tomar ventaja.

\- ¡Pero no tienes ventaja! Me llevare a Alluka...

\- ¡No, no lo harás!- rugió, furioso. Gon y la niña se asustaron- Consigue un lugar para escondernos y llámanos en tres horas. Yo me quedare con Gon a enfrentar a Illumi.

\- Killua- No sabía porque lo echaba, por más justificado que estuviera. No quería dejarlo, ni a él ni a Gon, a merced de ese hermano enfermo. Tenía que quedarse, necesitaba ayudar- ¡Hisoka esta con tu hermano!- Revelo, desesperado.

\- Lo sé- Kurapika se asombró- Desde el principio supe que algo se traía entre manos. Vete, ahora.

\- Ellos son demasiado fuertes para ustedes...- Trato de persuadirlo. El enfado de Killua lo atacaba sin piedad, haciéndole pensar que se había perdido de algo y que ese algo era la causa de su ira.

\- Tengo un plan… ¡Kurapika, vete ya!

Killua fue inflexible. Al final, tomo la resolución de irse como le mandaban. Algo andaba mal. Corriendo en la arena hasta la calle tuvo ese mal presentimiento. ¿Se debía a las reglas de Alluka? ¿Era el objetivo de Illumi y por eso Killua le grito que huyera? Lo único seguro era que estaba en un gran problema, donde corría el mayor riesgo: perder a sus amigos y morir por nada.

* * *

.

.

Saludos, ya se habrán dado cuenta que las reglas de Alluka difieren de las reglas originales, pero si tuviera que aplicarlo todo al pie de la letra, me daría dolor de cabeza y por eso Alluka, en este fic, opera de esta manera. Se los digo para que no se confundan, tampoco sé si Alluka puede parar de pedir cosas con decirle "espérame". Es una invención mía, igual, espero que haya quedado bien y que se entendiera.

Posdata: Dejen un comentario sobre que opinan ustedes que pedirá Kurapika a nuestra preciosa genio. Ya sea para este fic o si tuviera que pasar alguna vez en el manga (Estoy divagando, si, pero soy curiosa).

¡Gracias por leer esta aquí!


	12. Chapter 12

La semana que viene tengo exámenes, así que no habrá capitulo el miércoles. Esperen la otra semana.

Disfruten con este, ¡Viene con una sorpresa!

.

.

* * *

Costo, pero logro conseguir una estancia en condiciones con habitaciones para los cuatro. Se trataba de una posada al estilo cabaña muy usada, pero era mejor que nada. Se obligó a quedarse adentro y esperar a sus compañeros, rezando porque vinieran con bien.

Finalmente, los tres aparecieron.

Los vislumbro por la ventana y corrió a la puerta para abrirles, después de quitar los métodos de seguridad.

\- ¿Chicos, están bien?

La iluminación era pésima, así que debió acercarse más para verlos claramente. El que iba adelante, Killua, traía la cara gacha y lo rodeaba un aura peligrosa. Daba la impresión de que estaba en su modo asesino, con la mitad de su rostro oscurecido y los labios sin sonrisas, extremadamente serio. Su mirada lo preocupo, tanto como ver a Alluka en sus brazos, aparentemente dormida, sin daño alguno por lo que pudo apreciar. A su lado, venia un Gon de lo más silencioso.

\- ¿Gon?... ¿Killua?... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Killua pasó de él, ignorándolo. Entro a la posada y busco un lugar para acostar a su hermana, lo hallo en el primer cuarto a su disposición y se encerró adentro, asegurando la puerta, dando a saber que no quería compañía.

\- ¿Le paso algo a Alluka?- Kurapika le pregunto a Gon.

\- El la noqueo- informo el pelinegro, para romper ese incomodo silencio- Tuvimos algunos problemas- Gon miro al rubio dudosamente para después susurrarle en secreto:- Él no quiere que Alluka te haga otra petición.

Kurapika no lo entendió, solo podía sentir una gran ansiedad en su garganta.

\- Lo que paso fue...

.

* * *

.

"Como Killua había dicho, quien nos amenazaba era Illumi, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, acompañado de Hisoka.

Illumi le dijo algunas cosas que no alcance a entender, tal vez asuntos de hermanos, y cuando dejaron la charla sentí que debía ponerme en guardia. Su hermano me miro con sus tétricos ojos y me dijo: "Tú no tienes derecho a ser amigo de Killua. Un asesino no necesita amigos".

Eso me enfureció mucho y ataque sin pensar. El logro esquivar mis golpes y tuve una idea; saque mi caña y arroje la tira al árbol detrás de Illumi, corrí para darme impulso y salte casi cinco metros. El trato de ver mi trayectoria pero la luz del sol se lo impidió. Aproveche para manipular el viento a mi favor y darle una patada en la cara.

Cuando volví a tierra, del otro extremo de donde había saltado, Killua me grito una llamada de alerta. Sin darme cuenta había aterrizado justo al lado de Hisoka, quien se reía, parecía divertido de verme golpear a su amigo. Me dijo "fruta inmadura" y otras cosas raras con una mirada muy sucia...

Nos miramos, pensando en nuestro siguiente movimiento. El no dejaba de sonreír y me sentí vencido a primeras, pero no iba a rendirme e irme. Mire hacia Killua, casi olvidándome de que lo había dejado solo con su hermana. El y ese se hombre de cabellos negros estaban discutiendo. No pude escuchar nada desde tan lejos hasta que Killua, con voz lastimosa, grito furioso:

\- ¡No la trates de monstruo, Illumi!- Killua retrocedió, poniéndose en frente de Alluka- Yo la quiero, es mi familia. Si te atreves a atacarla, dejaras de ser mi hermano. ¿Libertad, dices? Quieres manipularla, controlarla como a tus títeres de aguja. Y me quieres a mí para tener seguro, ¿no?

\- Solo tú puedes calmarla. Y no pretendas inocencia, Kill. Tú eres quien más sabe de Alluka, de los secretos de sus reglas. Sus condiciones excepcionales son para ti. Te prometo...Que si llego a descubrir que, por este "amor", eres la excepción a todas las reglas de su poder tomare medidas.

Killua se puso pálido, lo note y sentí que debía hacer algo. Quitar a Hisoka del camino iba a ser difícil, lo intente y fracase. El me comento que su Nen tiene las propiedades de la goma y el caucho, por eso no podía enfrentarlo sin usar Gyo. Me lo dijo a propósito para que usara la técnica y supiera que ya me tenía atrapado. Mi brazo derecho tenía una masa rosada que venía de las manos de Hisoka. Estaba pegado.

Me llene de coraje y busque sacar ventaja de mi posición. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que Hisoka me dejo golpearlo, sonriendo de ese modo tenebroso, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y me lanzo al aire de un puñetazo.

Caí de cara al suelo arenoso. Me levante para continuar cuando escuche algo que me sorprendió muchísimo:

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿"Ojos Rojos"?- Oí la voz de Killua, todavía discutiendo con su hermano. Estaba en estado Nen, rodeado de potente electricidad.

\- Tus inútiles amigos te están engañando- Illumi hablaba con una frialdad que helaba- Te abriré los ojos.

\- ¡No lo escuches!- grite, entrando en pánico. Sentí un tirón y mis rodillas tocaron el suelo. Era la goma de Hisoka. Me era imposible escapar- ¡Killua!

\- Supongo que no es el- Illumi me ojeo y dio la espalda- Debe ser el otro.

\- ¿Que tanto murmuras, Illumi?

\- Hisoka me lo contó todo. Uno de tus "amigos" es un joven usuario de Materialización que busca vendetta contra los Zoldyck.

\- ¿Materialización?... ¿Kurapika?

\- No me interesa su nombre. Sin embargo, debo contarte antes que te pases de confidencias. Mira nada más, debiste hablarles de la Amenaza Zoldyck. Eso fue un error terrible, Killua. Uno de ellos quiere matarte, quizás los dos estén confabulando contra ti. Se hicieron tus amigos para conocer nuestros movimientos, buscando la oportunidad de matarte. Especialmente ese Ojos Rojos, quien desea el extermino total de nuestra familia.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta!- Era doloroso. Creo que me sentí un poco culpable, porque no quería que Killua pensara como su hermano le sugería.

\- Ellos te usan y tú creíste en su "amistad".

\- ¡Killua, no le creas!

\- Ojos Rojos te acerco a ti con el único fin de indagarte y descubrir tus debilidades. ¿El sabe del poder de Alluka? Ten cuidado, fácilmente puede pedir de deseo que todos los Zoldyck y allegados mueran. ¿Quieres eso? Aunque lo odie, Alluka también lleva nuestra sangre.

Kilua estaba inmóvil y me asuste de verdad. Si continuaban haciéndole esto, sera fácil para Illumi atacarle con la guardia baja.

\- Kill, sé que no tenemos una relación positiva pero debes de saber que más allá de lo que te hacía, de lo que te enseñe, incluso tolerar que protejas a esa criatura... Sabes que yo no miento, jamás te he mentido.

¡Patán! ¡Killua, reacciona!

\- Me sorprende que hayas logrado sacar a la Amenaza de su prisión, pero los monstruos deben volver donde pertenecen. Vamos, Kill. Volvamos a casa.

\- No te la llevaras- Fueron las primeras palabras que le oí decir, cargadas de tensión- ¡Ella y yo somos libres!

\- Ustedes no pueden sobrevivir solos. El poder de Alluka será una ventaja pero las irregularidades de sus reglas irán en tu contra algún día. ¿Qué más tienes, Kill, que un poder basado en la electricidad, que no me afecta ni a mí ni a ninguno de nuestros hermanos? Si querías enfrentarme, debiste haber pensado en una habilidad que fuera capaz de hacerme daño. Tu poder no es más que una brisa para mí. Yo te puedo vencer. ¿Qué vale tanto para que te rebeles?

\- ¡Una vida mejor!- grito Killua, mirándolo con odio- Quiero una vida libre y sin sangre en mis manos, quiero comer los dulces que quiera y dejar de pelear, obedecer y matar. Quiero ver el mundo, hacer las cosas que me gustan y divertirme. ¡Y quiero a Alluka a mi lado!

\- No te dejare.

\- Me da igual, te enfrentare. Protegeré a Alluka, pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Dejaras a tu amigo aquí?- Illumi me señalo despectivamente- Ahora que sabes que es un traidor, deberías matarlo.

\- ¡Cállate!

Hisoka me llamo la atención de un puntapié y apunto hacia Killua. Mi brazo...Podía moverlo libremente y no tenía señales de goma ni usando Gyo. Cuando quise preguntarle a Hisoka porque estaba haciendo eso, la voz de Illumi volvió a irritarme los oídos y comencé a correr.

\- Volvamos a casa, Kill.

\- ¡Nunca más! ¡Gon!- Killua tomo a su hermana en brazos y en un instante estaba junto a mí. Había sido tan veloz como una centella- Dios, te tardaste.

\- ¡Kill!- Illumi miro a Hisoka con fuerte enojo- ¿Que estás haciendo con él? ¿No me escuchaste?

\- Si, te escuche- espetó Killua, sacando la lengua burlonamente.

\- Ellos no son lo que tú crees.

\- Idiota- grito Killua, como si lo hubieran insultado- ¡Eso ya lo sabía!

Illumi quedo mudo y creo que a Hisoka le divirtió bastante porque comenzó a reír, cubriéndose la boca. Después, Killua le dijo algo a su hermana y de repente estábamos en otro lugar, muy lejos, como si nos hubiésemos teletransportado..."

.

* * *

.

Gon paro su relato al ver la estupefacción marcada en el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿El...él dijo...?- Kurapika perdió el aliento- ¿Que...el...lo...?

\- Si- La voz de Killua los sobresalto. Habían creído que se quedaría en el cuarto al cuidado de su hermana pero estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la puerta- **"Ya lo sabía",** dije.

\- ...Killua...

.

.

* * *

¡Impacto!

¿Y ahora que pasara? Nos leemos la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí estamos de vuelta,

¡Un capitulo lleno de revelaciones!

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

* * *

\- ...Killua...

La tensión se hizo una tonelada de veces más pesada.

Gon decidió callar y esperar, sabiendo que a Kurapika le costaría mucho decir algo oportuno ante tamaña sorpresa.

\- Kalluto me lo dijo- El rubio se paralizo- Él se unió al Genei Ryodan, un clan de ladrones homicidas, para llamar mi atención. Él decía que deseaba ser libre y que compartía mis sentimientos, cuando yo sabía que eran mentiras para que le hiciera más caso que a Alluka, a quien odia. En una ocasión, Kalluto hablo de un tal "Ojos Rojos" que asesino a dos miembros de la banda antes de su incorporación. Él nos lo contó como una historia de sobremesa, pero yo ate cabos.

\- ¿Por eso estabas tan raro desde que llegamos?- Quiso saber Gon.

\- No, ya venía sospechando desde hace un tiempo.

\- Aguarda, ¿Tu sabias lo que Kurapika planeaba...?

\- No exactamente, pero como vengo de una familia de locos, me suponía para que me querías. No estaba equivocado. Querías matarme, ¿no es así, Kurapika?- No había cambiado un ápice, su voz ni su expresión facial, pero Kurapika sabía que lo miraba con ira incontenible bajo esa fachada de tranquilidad.

\- Sí...- No había más remedio, solo la verdad- Pero… ¿Porque? Si lo sabias, ¿Porque me dejaste continuar?

\- No esperaba que quisieras venderme a Illumi.

Eso fue... _brutal_. Gon dio una exclamación horrorizada y el peso de su culpa aumento más.

\- ¡¿ibas sacrificar a Killua?!

Si, la culpa era gigantesca. Apretó los puños y encaro su destino.

\- ¿Porque lo permitiste?

\- Dejemos algo claro- Killua puso los brazos a los costados y los miro a ambos, con una intensidad que chispaba- Yo nunca confié en ti- Hasta Gon supo, nada más al ver la cara del Kuruta, que esas palabras dolieron a mil puñales- Pero..., eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que...Tú me gustas.

El asombro le baño la cara. Con tantos ataques, revelaciones y desprecios, ¿Todavía...?

\- ¡No, no! ¡No quiero!

Una puerta fue abierta bruscamente y Alluka apareció, temblorosa y con los ojos a punto de echarse a llorar. Alarmado, el albino quiso saber que le pasaba cuando se le vino encima, golpeándolo en el pecho con sus pequeños puños.

\- ¡Oye, detente! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Hermano mentiroso!- acuso, molesta- ¿Me engañas mientras duermo? Me juraste que me querías, ¿era mentira?

Sus reclamos eran tan infantiles como una rabieta y Killua, oyéndola mejor a pesar de sus gritos, trato de contenerla, nervioso por como entendía las cosas.

\- Si te quiero, Alluka. Te adoro.

\- No te creo- chillo, resentida.

\- No miento- Quito sus débiles manos y la abrazo delicadamente- Eres lo más sagrado de mi vida, Alluka, mi única hermana.

Alluka empezó a sollozar, humedeciéndole la camiseta.

\- ¿Porque lloras?

\- ¡Dude de ti, soy tonta y mala!

\- No, no…Deja de llorar.

Observando esta insólita y tierna escena, Gon y Kurapika no supieron dónde meterse. Quien viera lo mismo que ellos diría que allí había un serio caso de complejos fraternales. Killua jamás mostró esa faceta cariñosa y sumisa, ni Kurapika la conocía, y Alluka era tan delicada de sentimientos que dependía de su hermano para confortarla.

\- ¿Kurapika?

\- ¿Si, Gon?

\- Aquí hay algo raro.

\- Gon, te aconsejo que jamás lo vuelvas a decir- Si Killua era capaz de amenazarlo solo por halagar a su hermana, lo veía capaz de muchas otras cosas violentas si daba una mala opinión de su relación- Es asunto de ellos.

\- Hiciste mucho hoy, Alluka. ¿Qué tal si te das un baño?

\- Muy bien- cedió, sonriente. Ella se retiró y el Freecs todavía se preguntaba qué fue lo que sucedió cuando Killua le dirigió unos ojos feroces.

\- Alluka es una chica, para que sepas. Si de casualidad quieres espiarla cuando se baña...

\- ¡Yo no soy así!

\- Pues, te vale.

Kurapika tomo la chance de huir en medio del berrinche, cuando noto que la niña se perdía al buscar el tocador.

\- El baño esta por aquí- indico el Kuruta, guiándola por la estancia- ¿Alluka?

\- ¿Si?- Él se detuvo frente a ella y le hizo entrega de un hueso perteneciente a la pata de un halcón- Oh.

\- El baño- señalo, justo entre ellos. Era una oportunidad entre mil.

\- Kurapika.

Estaba inquieto. Antes de alquilar la estancia fue al bosque para cazar al animal.

\- ¿Quieres a mi hermano?

No se esperaba eso. ¿Acaso no era hora de la tercera petición? ¿O ella podía decidir cuándo establecerla?

\- A mí...Me gusta- admitió, ya lo había hecho antes y era más difícil decirlo en su mente que a otra gente. No sabía lo que iría a pasar, solo sabía que ese sentimiento no había cambiado.

\- ¿Es maravilloso, no?- Alluka puso cara soñadora, pues para ella no existía mejor hombre que Killua.

\- ...Sí.

\- Uh- Ella afirmo con la cabeza, contenta porque compartieran la misma idea- Una cosa más, Kurapika.

\- ¿Si?

\- Dame el hueso de un escorpión- pidió, provocando que el rubio sintiera frió en la espalda.

\- Alluka...Espérame para que pueda dártelo como te gustaría.

\- De acuerdo- acepto, metiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Solo una petición más. Una última tarea y Alluka le daría lo que quería... Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas en el lapso de un mes como para andarse con cuidado. Killua no resulto ser lo que imaginaba, tampoco los miembros su familia. Hasta hace poco descubrió que Kalluto se unió al Genei Ryodan por Killua, quien le aclaro que Kalluto le tenía envidia a Alluka por su amor y que esos negocios estaban fuera del conocimiento de los Zoldyck. Por lo tanto, Kalluto era el único culpable de su odio expandido hacia el resto de su familia.

El Genei Ryodan continuaba siendo su primer objetivo, la victima de su venganza. Para conocer más de ellos, intento indagar tanto como pudo, descubriendo que recientemente un Zoldyck se había unido a ellos. Como los Genei Ryodan eran originarios de la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces no había podido conseguir ningún dato claro sobre ellos y una vez se enteró que un miembro de la élite asesina se había involucrado con ellos supo que tenía su primer eslabón para una investigación más segura. Porque estaba convencido de que los Zoldyck se habían unido a las Arañas.

Al final, se equivoco en su hipótesis, de que esas dos grandes bandas famosas y formidables conciliaran una alianza. Erro cuando se acerco a Killua y lo uso como su fuente, también se equivocó al multiplicar su odio hacia él y los suyos.

Sobre todas las cosas... Había fallado en su plan, desde el principio.

Killua siempre lo supo, sabia de sus nefatos planes desde el principio. Todavía estaba en shock, perplejo. Nunca logro engañarlo y cuando se dijo que estaba pasándose de listo, era Killua quien estaba jugando a las máscaras con más destreza que él.

¿Debería tomar esas actitudes como válidas y dejar el asunto? Después de todo, era muy justo. Los dos se engañaron mutuamente, sabiendo de las intenciones del otro. Aun así...Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, de aclarar el malentendido. Lo había usado, sí, pero no todo fue un engaño. De las mentiras surgió algo honesto, puro y cierto, que quería transmitirle a Killua en modo de disculpa.

Antes de saber a dónde iba, buscando aire y tranquilidad, sus pies lo llevaron fuera de la posada y encontró al albino, con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal de madera. Gon estaba con él y, al intercambiar miradas, el mensaje fue obvio.

\- Me iré a dormir- se excusó, dedicándole una última mirada a Killua- Solo di la verdad y lo entenderá- aconsejo Gon, y no era para despreciar. Él le sonrió, agradecido por el apoyo que siempre le brindaba en momentos difíciles.

Gon entro a la posada, dejándolos solos.

Killua no le dirigió ni una mirada, continuaba de espaldas, observando el paisaje. Él era muy perceptivo, estaba seguro que lo había sentido venir y que solo fingía ignorarlo.

\- Killua- nombro, buscando llamar su atención. El no mostraba señales de querer hablar, así que todo dependía de lo que dijera a continuación- Que yo siga aquí, significa... ¿Qué me perdonas?

A esas alturas, el Zoldyck debía saber que Gon no tenía relación con sus planes y que solo se involucró por temor a dejarlo solo y porque era el deber de un amigo. Quizás por eso fue tan abierto y amistoso con él desde el primer momento, porque Gon jamás tentó segundas intenciones. Él estaba libre de toda culpa y eso lo alegraba, pero todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente y no podría estar tranquilo si no lo arreglaba.

\- No.

Dolió escucharlo. Tan cortante y frió. ¿Porque continuaba allí, entonces? ¿Por qué Alluka lo tenía de objetivo? ¿Quería usarlo para compensar lo que hizo? El engaño fue necesario cuando se conocieron, pero si Killua siempre estuvo enterado de lo que pretendía no tenía por qué sentirse de ese modo, tan culpable y miserable. Como si con la farsa al desnudo algo se hubiese roto entre ellos. Se terminó la mentira y solo quedaba actuar ante la verdad.

¿Porque tenía que ser así,... porque le oprimía el pecho que lo tratara de esa forma?

\- Tú siempre supiste todo y me dejaste hacerlo.

\- Si, deje que lo hicieras.

\- ¿Y porque me atacas ahora? ¿De qué me acusas?

\- De intentar venderme a mí hermano. Nunca pensé que estuvieras tan obsesionado, tan desesperado como para hacer eso. No era una apuesta solida, no podías estar seguro de sacar provecho de la situación pero lo hiciste de todas formas.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Tengo una amiga que ha estado investigando por mí, desde que Hisoka se presentó en mi casa. No sé si lo mandaste tú o se movió solo, solo sé que estaba muy interesado en la "Amenaza de los Zoldyck".

\- Tu...- El estupor lo paralizo, ¡Él siempre se adelantó a sus pasos!- ¿Sabías que yo...?

\- Si, sé que conocías la historia de Alluka.

\- ¿Jugabas a "Quien sabe más" conmigo?- Kurapika se enfadó. El sintiéndose tan culpable y Killua siempre lo trato como a un juguete.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Tú también lo hacías. Por eso no me gusto lo cerca que estábamos del Día sin Dios. Alluka...Tenia que liberarla, aun si eso significaba que tú la conocieras. Después te hizo una petición y yo… No podía dejarla contigo.

\- ¿Piensas que pediré un deseo genocida?- grito, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por decirlo.

Killua le encaro, con sus ojos azules de terror.

\- Lo harás- sentencio, y Kurapika se sintió acorralado. Sí, eso quería… Pero comenzaba a dudar, a pensar que no era lo correcto- Sinceramente, no me importa el Genei Ryodan. Kalluto es responsable de sus decisiones. Si quieres matarlos con un deseo, adelante, pero recuerda lo que podría pasar si pides un deseo de mala manera.

\- Si, lo dijiste en el comedor. Supongo que fue para ponerme al tanto, ¿no? ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Me revelaste sus secretos para que dudara, para que entendiera las consecuencias.

\- Veo que eso no te detiene.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Si pido el deseo todo el Genei Ryodan y la gente que alguna vez tuvo contacto con ellos morirá. Yo moriré, me enfrente a ellos varias veces y logre matar a dos de sus miembros. También perecerán Kalluto y toda tu familia. ¡Sé todo eso!

\- Piénsalo otra vez- Killua dio el primer paso y se detuvo cuando estaba a solo un metro de distancia del mayor- Si deseas la extinción de la Banda Fantasma, Nanika pedirá un sacrificio. No me interesa el resto de mi familia pero si deseas algo como lo que estás pensando, estarás tomando la vida de Alluka.

\- Lo entiendo...

\- Es un trato justo- ironizo Killua, sin pestañear- Acabar con las Arañas y los Zoldyck con un solo deseo, y al mismo tiempo matar a Nanika. Tú ganaras una cuantiosa victoria sobre todos con solo un deseo.

\- ¡No quiero ganar así! No pienso vengarme de este modo.

\- Pero es la opción más fácil, más provechosa.

\- ¿Quieres provocarme?- Contradijo, enfadándose en serio- ¡Con mi deseo, asesinare a tu hermana!

\- Eso es cierto- Chasqueo la lengua, despectivo- ¿Debería matarte para que jamás pidas nada?

Kurapika retrocedió, impresionado de su fiereza. ¿Estaba en su modo asesino? Discutir no ayudaría, tampoco razonar. Al instante que su espalda toco la pared y Killua estaba por venírsele encima, invoco sus cadenas.

El menor se detuvo, sin cambiar su postura.

\- ¡No lo harás! Me dejaste seguirte hasta aquí, ¡no daré la vuelta y me iré! ¿Porque dejaste que pasara?

\- ¿Cuan ansioso estas por saberlo?- En su expresión asesina, esbozó una sonrisa juguetona- Pierdes tu tiempo.

Pudo ver cómo se movía estrategicamente para acercarse y atacarle.

\- ¡No!- Alzo el brazo a la altura de la cara de Killua, con sus cadenas amenazantes- Todo este tiempo tuve docenas de oportunidades para matarte.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Él no tenía su Nen activo pero era muy veloz y de un momento a otro Kurapika previno el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello. No, no se trataba de un cuchillo. Era la mano de Killua, deformada en garras de larguísimas uñas puntiagudas- Yo también. Siempre pude hacer esto.

Si se movía un milímetro esa garra le cortaría, seguro.

\- Es curioso...Vienes pidiendo disculpas, cuando tú tampoco me has perdonado.

\- ¿Perdonarte?- repitió, aturdido.

\- Yo gane- De repente, las manos de Killua se hicieron normales y apresaron su cuello, empujándolo para caer sobre los frescos labios del Zoldyck.

Su respiración se le corto por la sorpresa y sus cadenas dejaron su danza serpentina a punto de atacar. Killua lo besaba salvajemente y era incapaz de separarse. Mientras procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, Killua introdujo su traviesa lengua en él, chocando sus narices. No sabía cómo lograba sacarle esos sonidos tan sucios de la laringe, ni porque estaba cediendo. Esa lengua le invadió todo rincón de la boca, causando que el beso fuera más osado y profundo. El calor le subió a la cara, acompañado de la adrenalina y el faltante aire no le llegaba a los pulmones a causa de los dominantes labios que lo acariciaban con fuerza pasional.

Un calor misterioso se alojó debajo de su vientre y raras sensaciones le recorrieron la piel, haciéndolo más que consciente de su propia excitación. Por un momento, deseo que no lo dejara y poder tocar su piel hasta saciarse.

Pero Killua lo soltó de pronto y abandono sus labios.

\- Gane- sonrió ladino, dejando su modo homicida para ver encantado el rubor de su cara y la forma en la que su pecho bajaba y subía, recuperando el aliento.

Kurapika parpadeo, frustrado.

El niño regreso al interior de la estancia, dejando a Kurapika en solitario.

¿Estaba jugando o tratando de confundirlo? Sea como fuera, sus acciones empezaban a tornarse realmente peligrosas, porque en medio de ese beso, tuvo la loca idea de abrazarlo y correr a un dormitorio.

Ese neko...estaba influyéndolo mal.

.

.

* * *

Las cosas se volverán mas complicadas, y todavía quedan mas revelaciones por descubrirse.

¡Esperen el próximo capitulo!


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

* * *

A la mañana temprano, Gon se sorprendió de encontrar a Kurapika en el comedor, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y sentado incómodamente en una silla. Cuando le pregunto qué le sucedía recibió de respuesta: "El gato me tiene en sus garras", cosa que no entendió ni un ápice. Anuncio que haría el desayuno para los cuatro, pese a que Kurapika no dio señales de escucharlo, preocupándolo aún más.

Gon no noto sus ojeras porque tenía la cara cabizbaja, de lo contrario habría sabido que no pego ojo en toda la noche. Si le hubiera hecho muchas preguntas, Kurapika no sabría cómo abordarlas a todas, porque su cerebro estaba concentrado en una cosa, que tenía el rostro de un albino de ojos azules.

Para colmo, todavía sentía culpa. ¿Acaso debía darse una penitencia para sentirse menos pesado? ¿Killua decía la verdad con no perdonarlo?

 _"No sé si realmente quiero que me perdone, tampoco estaría bien solo pedir disculpas por lo que hice... ¿Debo esperar que Killua me perdone para dejar esta carga? ¿Porque soy tan obsesivo sobre esto? Antes y después de saber mi secreto, Killua siempre actuó tranquilo, como todo un manipulador emocional...",_ frunció el ceño con desagrado. _"No, no debo pensar así. Yo también lo hice. ¿Debería retribuirle de algún modo? ¿El me dejaría enmendar mis actos? Conociéndolo, me diría..."_

"- Si tanto quieres mi perdón... ¿Me dejarías meter mis dedos bajo tu espalda?"; Diría Killua, sonriendo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

Mejor olvidarse de eso antes de volcarse en pensamientos más subidos de tono. Su cuerpo entro en tensión y su escandalizado grito llego a oídos de Gon.

\- Entonces… ¿No te gustan las tostadas con pescado a la cacerola?- pregunto el pelinegro, ignorando de lo que sufría. Estaba cocinando frente a un Kurapika que de la nada empezó a gritar, parándose de la silla.

\- Dios- Se lamentó, podía afectarle en todo, en sus pensamientos y en el exterior. No podía escapar de el- Estoy corrompido.

Esas imágenes en su cabeza... ¿Porque todas eran de un Killua sonriéndole juguetón, de Killua besando su cuello, de Killua en su regazo mientras reía inocente?... Frotándose contra su cadera, mientras sus manos le tocaban con descaro y se deslizaban por su boca... ¿Acaso era el "momento"? Si así era, entonces... Las palabras que el Zoldyck le dijo una vez, en ese tono tan seductor y seguro, le hizo erizar todo el vello del cuerpo.

\- ¡No!- exclamo, asustando a su amigo cocinero- ¡Yo soy el adulto aquí!- declaro, con un puño en alto- No puedo dejar que me afecte.

\- Eh... Kurapika…

Gon no supo que decir. ¿Y de que hablaba su amigo tan de repente?

\- ¡Comida!- exclamo una alegre Alluka, guiada de la mano de su hermano mayor- ¡Quiero comer!

\- Killua, Alluka. Buenos días- saludo Gon con una sonrisa al verlos aparecer. Los hermanos habían dormido juntos, a pesar de que tenían seis habitaciones individuales en la estancia para elegir- ¿Quieren desayunar? Hice pescado.

\- Quiero probar. ¿Puedo, hermano?

\- Si, lo que tú quieras- cedió Killua, con los ojos cerrados en una sonrisa radiante.

Ella lo soltó y fue donde Gon cocinaba, observando como preparaba el pez. Killua la miro encantado, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, para ver de casualidad donde Kurapika se hundía de nuevo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Esa sonrisa...le gusto. ¿Porque no podía sonreírle así a él o es que esas muestras de cariño eran exclusivas para Alluka?

\- No me preguntes- rogó, sorprendido de sus cursis ideas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cuando acabaron de degustar el desayuno, comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían a continuación, con más seriedad.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí. Tenemos que seguir andando.

\- No podemos alejarnos mucho de la ciudad del Examen, Killua- objeto Gon, preocupado por la fecha limite- Nos quedan cuatro días para regresar. Me quedaría a ayudarte, en serio, pero también es arriesgado perder el Examen por ausencia.

\- Es cierto. Illumi debe saber que te volverás a la ciudad- intervino Kurapika- Estará en los alrededores del instituto, esperándote. Quizás ni siquiera nos esté buscando ahora, porque sabe dónde ubicarte, dado el caso que Hisoka le haya contado el límite de tiempo que tenemos.

\- Me espero cualquier cosa de ese payaso...- murmuro, resentido- Si bajamos la guardia o nos ponemos nerviosos, será su ventaja.

\- ¿Dejaras el Examen del Cazador?- Kurapika se atrevió a preguntar. Había visto el trato incondicional de los hermanos y había supuesto que Killua dejaría todo por su hermana, quien necesitaba su guardia como nunca.

\- Gon me convenció de continuar- admitió, con media sonrisa- Illumi estaría controlándome nuevamente si abandono el Examen del Cazador. Sería muy obvio abandonar porque tengo a Alluka conmigo, no pienso ponerme a la par de sus planes. Seguiré y acabare el Examen. Además, según me dijiste, Kurapika, puedo usar la Licencia de Cazador para obtener muchas ventajas. Así, podría proteger mejor a Alluka.

\- Tienes tu punto- alabo el rubio. Killua había sacado provecho de la mala posición en la que se encontraba.

\- Si, ¡Los tres seremos Cazadores!- festejo Gon, feliz con la perspectiva.

\- ¿Qué es un Cazador, hermano?

\- Te lo contare en el camino, Alluka.

\- Uh- Ella quería saberlo pronto, si emocionaba tanto a todos debía ser importante- ¿Kurapika?

\- ¿Quieres que yo te lo explique?

\- No- Ella sonrió, extendiendo sus manos hacia el- Dame un hueso de escorpión.

El momento había llegado.

Gon miro alternativamente a sus amigos, sin concebir como la cálida mirada de Killua cambio a una de rabia homicida y la de Kurapika a una expresión culpable.

\- Tú...- rugió el ojiazul, como toro provocado- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

\- Lo siento.

Killua echo la silla de una patada, con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira.

\- ¿Y el hueso de halcón? ¿Ya se lo has dado?- acuso, asustando a una Alluka que pareciera olvidar lo que había pedido- ¡Esta es su tercera petición! ¡Maldito bastardo!

\- En mi defensa...- Kurapika lo encaro, procurando mostrarse calmado ante su agresividad- Debía hacerlo. Ella no dejaría de pedírmelo y tú también necesitas que esté libre de pedir peticiones.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso!- Killua lo cogió de la ropa, con dientes de perro y ojos de miedo- Ya te lo dije, no me importa que le pase a mi familia o a mí, pero si conduces a Alluka a su propia destrucción, ¡Me las pagaras, infeliz!

Killua estaba realmente indignado porque Kurapika usara a su hermana, además de furioso por saber que estaba a solo un paso de que Nanika le concediera un deseo. Si continuaban así, con Alluka en medio, no cabía duda que Kurapika saldría malparado y lo más terrible: Killua desconfiaría de el por siempre y jamás avanzarían en su ya entorpecida y problemática relación.

Ambos necesitaban ayuda profesional.

Y Gon, aunque inexperto, quería brindarles apoyo. Todo fuera por la amistad y la paz.

\- Calma. ¡Kurapika no sería capaz de eso!- Defendió Gon, muy tarde. Kurapika había puesto esa mirada de nuevo, aquellos ojos fieros de determinación y se asombró de verlo desafiar a Killua.

\- Más le vale, porque por más que cumplas tu deseo, ¡tú y Gon morirán!- grito Killua, sin delicadezas. Gon se espantó y a Kurapika le provino una sensación fría por la espina dorsal- Si pides un deseo asesino, Nanika pedirá sacrificios. Tal vez no mueras tú, Kurapika, porque eres el que pide el deseo pero Gon morirá por estar relacionado contigo y conmigo. ¡También estamos relacionados con Hisoka, quien esta con Illumi! ¿No pensaste en nada de eso? ¿Tanta venganza te pudrió el sentido común?

\- Ya basta- Gon paro el enfrentamiento, alzando los brazos- Estamos juntos en esto y saldremos adelante. ¡Killua! Tú quieres proteger a tu hermana, hazlo, pero no le des esta imagen tan negativa de nosotros. Lo has estado haciendo desde que llegamos a esta ciudad- acuso sorpresivamente.

Killua perdió la rabia momentáneamente al oír al Freecs, un poco culpable porque le hiciera ver ese detalle. Tenía razón sobre su hermana. Ella no tenía por qué escuchar, debió alejarla del alboroto.

\- No puedo defender a Kurapika porque hay cosas que yo tampoco sé y que él no me dice- Fue el turno del rubio para sorprenderse. Su amigo siempre lo veía todo y permanecía en silencio, este mal o bien, hasta que era suficiente- Pero confiare en su criterio hasta que demuestre lo contrario. Después de todo, yo estoy aquí para evitar que se hunda hasta el cuello.

Tanto el albino como Kurapika quedaron mudos. La agudeza de Gon los dejo estáticos. Nadie veía el mundo según los ojos de Gon, tan radiantes y confiados.

\- De acuerdo- acepto Killua, soltando al Kuruta para volver a su asiento- Haré lo que Gon dice, "Hasta que demuestre lo contrario"- Abrió un ojo, dirigiéndose a Kurapika rencorosamente.

Mientras los jóvenes intercambiabas miradas, Alluka tenía un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto la niña, sin entender a que venían con ese ambiente.

.

.

* * *

Sí, estos dos necesitan ayuda urgente.

¿Que tal vamos hasta aquí? Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

Un pequeño vistazo a los sentimientos de Killua como hermano, un poco de acción y la petición que deja sin aliento a todos. ¡Disfruten!

.

.

* * *

Killua ordeno salir de la estancia. No podían alejarse mucho porque de todas maneras tenían que regresar para completar el Examen del Cazador. En su mente, el Neko formulaba un plan para tratar a su hermano la próxima que se encontraran.

 _"Por lo menos...Nanika solo concede deseos a una persona por vez y jamás vuelve a hacerle peticiones a la misma persona",_ intento tranquilizarse. Siempre y cuando Kurapika no deseara la muerte de venganza, todo estaría bien. _"Illumi no lo sabe, tampoco se lo he dicho a nadie...",_ reflexionaba profusamente, mirando a sus amigos atrás. _"Solo yo soy la excepción"_

 _"Si es por mí, Nanika le concederá deseos a quien yo quiera y cuantos sean. Por eso Illumi me quiere. Alluka es el Poder y yo el Control. Este secreto debo llevarlo a la tumba porque si yo caigo, Alluka también. Yo podría rescatarla nuevamente si fracasamos, puedo usar los secretos que sé a mi favor, pero si me atrapan nos usaran como marionetas toda la vida. Alluka se volvería igual a mí, un mero juguete para nuestra familia. ¡Ni con su gran poder puede liberarse, porque eso sería abandonarme a mí!"_

Alluka le confeso que no podría, primero porque el poder de Nanika era condicional, es decir, necesitaba de alguien para que funcione y segundo: porque no podía dejar a Killua, por más doloroso y solitario que fuera, porque sabía que solo el vendría a visitarla cada día del Mes sin Dios.

"Te quiero, hermano". Ella sonrió, tan cálida como siempre. "Nanika también te quiere. Entiendo que no puedas venir muy seguido, ¿Pero podrías venir en la fecha de mi cumpleaños? ¡Nos haría muy felices!"

 _"¡Soy un mal hermano!",_ se reprochó. _"Tuve que huir primero para volver. No importa cómo se vea, mi escape de casa fue egoísta. La deje allí, prisionera. No importa que excusa ponga; la abandone. Pensé en mí, en mis frustraciones y caprichos, y me olvide de ella. ¿Alluka, podrías perdonarme por eso?"_

Una vez llegaron a la zona más vulnerable de la isla volcánica Kukuroo, donde unos pequeños depósitos dejaban escapar un vapor ardiendo, Gon y Kurapika se extrañaron cuando Killua paro el trayecto, que el mismo dirigía, y abordo a su hermana con una voz cargada de sentimiento.

\- Tengo que saber- Su cara estaba roja y no por el calor, era lo de menos. Mira que decirle ese tipo de cosas a tu hermana menor…- ¡Tú eres mi vida, Alluka! Debo saber si estás de acuerdo y qué opinas, sino seria como si te estuviera controlando y obligándote a hacer lo que no quieres. ¡No quiero usarte, soy tu guardián y tu hermano! ¿Nanika está escuchando?

Atónita, ella bajo su mentón, afirmando con la cabeza.

\- Quiero estar en paz con las dos, ser sincero. Dime que sientes, que piensas, maldición. No quiero que tengas reservas conmigo cuando algo te parece mal. No soy tan especial como piensas, soy terrible y un mal ejemplo.

Él se sintió mareado de la vergüenza, con los ojos entrecerrados y temblándole los puños. Estaba dando una escena patética, Milluki tenía razón cuando lo tildo de muy emocional.

\- A pesar que me digas eso...- La voz de Alluka lo sorprendió, no había esperado que respondiera tan pronto a su arrebato- Yo te quiero. No te sigo porque me obligues, te sigo porque sé que contigo estoy segura. Nunca he dicho nada porque veo que lo haces todo pensando en mí. ¿Cómo puedo quejarme? ¿Porque debería criticarte? Para mí, lo eres todo.

De lejos, Gon se conmovió y Kurapika replanteo sus prioridades.

\- ¿Y Nanika?- Killua se controló, quería escuchar ambas versiones.

\- Ella...- Cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar de la emoción- Ella no deja de decir: "Amo a Killua".

Alluka decidió dar el primer paso cuando Killua la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Alegre, le correspondió con gran sonrisa.

\- El amor es la perdición de un asesino. ¿No te lo dije, Kill?

Todos se alarmaron del asusto al oír esas palabras. Killua rompió el abrazo para cubrir a la castaña por delante. Inmediatamente, Gon y Kurapika hicieron de apoyo a cada lado de los hermanos, uno con su caña y el otro en posición de invocar a sus cadenas.

Al frente se hallaba Illumi, acompañado de Hisoka, quien estaba sentado sobre una roca, jugando a las cartas con aburrimiento.

\- Nunca me dejaras tranquilo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Si tanto te molesta, pondré mi Aguja en tu cerebro- sugirió malévolamente, con total tranquilidad, enseñándole una aguja potenciada con Nen.

Killua estaba por retroceder de no ser por Alluka, temeroso del futuro que le ofrecía esa arma.

\- ¡Killua no es un juguete!- exclamo Gon, indignado.

Nadie dio aviso e instantáneamente comenzó un enfrentamiento brutal.

Killua no podía pelear por proteger a su hermana y tampoco podía usar su gran velocidad para huir con ella. No quería dejar a sus amigos. Cuando se imaginó el peor escenario posible, Gon lo estaba defendiendo, en tanto Kurapika se quito su sobrerropa de estilo occidental para desafiar libremente a Hisoka, en venganza por su traición.

Para sorpresa de Illumi, Gon suponía un oponente formidable.

Esa destreza y perseverancia del pelinegro llamo la atención de Hisoka desde el principio, quien tuvo el deseo de desafiarlo fuera de los límites del Examen para Cazador. En medio de la pelea, Hisoka se movió increíblemente rápido y antes que el rubio lo previniera, ya tenía esos finos labios en su oído, susurrándole secretos. Kurapika bajo sus defensas y su rostro valiente cambio a otro muy diferente, contraído por la rabia, con los ojos destellantes de rojo.

Declarándolo perdido en sí mismo, Hisoka aprovecho para desentenderse de él y saltar hacia donde estaba Gon, quien debió valerse de sus instintos para evitar que algún ataque suyo le diera, empleando su caña de pescar. Solo quedaban Killua y Alluka, la única Zoldyck que no recibió instrucciones o prácticas en el arte de la lucha ni el asesinato, por lo tanto, era débil y fácil de romper.

Al igual que la última vez, Illumi dio un cruel discurso sobre el origen de Alluka y lo inútil que era mantenerla segura, despreciándola en cada silaba. Killua lo odio tanto que apretó duramente los dientes mientras se le caían lágrimas de rabia.

\- Dámela, Kill.

\- ¡No, primero mátame!

\- ¡Hermano!

Alluka se aferró a su espalda, comenzando a sollozar. La familia entera estaba dividida por ella. ¿Lo mejor seria morir para que todos se llevaran bien?

\- ¡Ya basta!- grito una nueva voz.

En el cielo, tan alto que podía cubrir los rayos solares con su cuerpo, Kurapika comenzó a descender, no sin antes hacer aparecer sus cadenas y aprovechar la oportunidad para golpear a Illumi duramente en su pierna derecha, alejándolo unos metros. El impacto fue suficiente para que Kurapika maniobrara su aterrizaje justo en frente de los jóvenes hermanos Zoldyck.

\- ¡Kurapika! ¿Qué haces?- Killua estaba tenso, ahora su hermano iría a por todos.

\- Saldando mi deuda. ¡Alluka!- El rubio busco entre sus ropas y le hizo entrega de un hueso especial a la niña, que lo recibió extrañada al principio- Es la tercera petición.

\- No puede ser...- Killua dejo atrás su ansiedad para mirar a Kurapika con desprecio- ¡No te dejare hacerlo!

\- Alluka, yo quiero...

¿Planeaba ignorarlo? Killua lo agarro de un brazo para elevar todo su cuerpo en el aire, usando solo una mano, y obligarlo a impactar sobre una roca del camino. Al diablo todo, Alluka era lo más importante.

\- ¡Estás loco! Hasta en estas alturas, ¿Piensas continuar? Mientras yo esté aquí, no dejare que nadie se aproveche de Alluka.

\- ¡Hermano!- Ella le llamo la atención, al tiempo que Illumi se ponía de pie, bastante consternado- Yo...yo...

Killua la miro con preocupación, para sorprenderse de su rostro cambiado. Toda su cara se hizo pálida y fantasmagórica, totalmente opaca. Sus divinos ojos azules se volvieron dos hoyos de oscuridad.

Se había transformado en Nanika.

\- Vaya...- Illumi se detuvo, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿Ella es Alluka?- pregunto Gon, parando su encuentro con Hisoka para dar la media vuelta y ver que ocurría con sus compañeros.

\- Escalofriante...- murmuro el payaso, con media sonrisa.

\- ¡Nanika! No debes despertar- protesto Killua, aun sabiendo que era inútil. Una vez que se cumplían las peticiones, Nanika no se iría hasta que el deseo fuera pedido.

A toda respuesta, Nanika volteo a ver a su objetivo. Kurapika logro sentarse con dolor sobre los restos de roca, frotándose la espalda y brazos con dolor. Había llegado el momento.

\- Tu eres...Nanika, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Kurapika, no te atrevas! Antes que termines la frase, te lo juro, ¡Te voy a matar!

"Ambos sabemos que, por más que quieras hacerlo, no podrías", pensó Kurapika, con una sonrisa amarga.

Hasta Illumi se había detenido y estaba increíblemente rígido.

\- Nanika...

\- ¡Kurapika, no!- Hasta Gon dejo la lucha para intervenir- ¡No lo hagas!

\- ... ¿Podrías...?

\- ¡No le concedas ningún deseo! Vuelve a ser Alluka- exigió, desesperado.

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme, Nanika?

.

.

* * *

.

Perdón por hacerla tan corta y rápida.

¡La próxima sera la definitiva!


	16. Chapter 16

Como prometi, ¡La definitiva!

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme, Alluka?- Dijo, completando la frase. Se mordió el labio inferior y agacho la vista, frustrado consigo mismo- Te conozco desde hace poco pero sé lo importante que eres. Mi seguro y mi oportunidad eres tú. Pero, antes lo fue tu hermano.

¿Que estaba diciendo? A Killua le temblaban las manos y Gon esperaba que nada se pasara de peligroso, mientras los dos villanos solo escuchaban.

\- Lo confieso. Yo use a Killua e intente manipularlo, sin embargo, él siempre jugaba conmigo. Él no puede ser domesticado, tampoco es fácil de influenciar. Él es libre...Yo también quería ser libre, sin darme cuenta que estaba encerrado en mí mismo como para utilizar a todos a mi alrededor y hacer un pacto con un payaso y arrastre a mi mejor amigo conmigo, al abismo más oscuro de mi obsesión.

 _"Yo tampoco entiendo porque estoy diciendo esto, pero si no lo digo...",_ recordó a Killua y Alluka, así de sinceros y originales que eran, lo leales y unidos que podían ser, quería algo así. No. Él ya tenía algo así pero lo había olvidado, lo había despreciado. _"Si no digo nada, seré peor que un despreciable"._

\- La verdad es que...Quería usarte, Nanika. Al principio, deseaba utilizar a Killua cuando el juego se fue en mi contra. El me gano- reconoció, descubriendo finalmente el sentido de aquella frase la noche anterior- Al conocerte a ti, solo pensaba en la grandiosidad de tu poder. Ahora, te entiendo mejor y me simpatizas. Si te soy honesto, quiero saber qué opinas. Como me juzgas. No puedo justificarme ni retractarme sin antes pedirte esto... ¿Podrías perdonarme por todo lo que hice, Nanika?

El silencio los envolvió a todos, incluso a Hisoka, y solo podían oírse las descargas calientes de la tierra, viniendo desde el suelo volcánico. Irónicamente, esas irregularidades se hallaban en la zona más alejada de la Montaña Kukuroo.

"Vaya barbaridad", pensó Illumi con sorpresa. "¿Malgasto un deseo para pedir disculpas? Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, este chico es un estúpido".

"Esto se pone interesante", opino Hisoka en sus pensamientos, reconociendo las miradas azules y grises que los jóvenes se intercambiaban. Todavía eran frutos muy inmaduros para comprender el amor.

\- ¿Que...Que hiciste?- Killua estaba atónito.

\- ¿Me perdonas, Nanika? Como te dije antes, quiero a Killua, de verdad, pero es tu decisión si no...

\- Kurapika,...que diablos...

\- Sí.

La voz de Nanika rompió el silencio, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Nanika perdona a Kurapika. Nanika acepta a Kurapika.

El asombro fue general y el rubio levanto la cara, con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Gracias- murmuro, con media sonrisa. ¿De verdad había hecho lo correcto?

\- Sabia que no debía preocuparme- murmuro Illumi, quitándose dos de sus Agujas para apuntar a Alluka y Kurapika con ellas- No sé si pueda dominar a la Amenaza; lo voy a probar.

\- ¡Basta, Illumi!- Killua se impuso detrás de su hermana- Nunca la tendrás, ni a mí ni a ninguno.

\- Eso lo veremos.

Sin decir más, lanzo las Agujas envenenadas de Nen a sus objetivos.

Killua se hartó.

\- ¡Nanika! ¡Llévate a Illumi!- El tiempo se detuvo cuando dio la orden, cargada de rencor- ¡A la zona más fría de la Antártida!

Nanika se apartó un poco de su espalda para sonreír.

\- Sí.

En un instante, Illumi desapareció como por parte de magia.

Hisoka y Gon, que estaban más cerca del hombre, vieron lo sucedido con gran impresión. ¿Eso fue teletransportación?

Sin embargo, las Agujas continuaban su curso. Tenían tanto Nen que ni por ausencia de su dueño se detendrían y Kurapika las bloqueo a las dos con sus cadenas, tanto para protegerse como para impedir que tocaran a los hermanos Zoldyck. Killua lo agradeció cuando su hermana, convertida en su tierna Alluka, se desvaneció de sueño en sus brazos.

\- ¡Killua!- Kurapika se arrodillo frente a ambos- ¿Esta bien?

\- Si, Nanika suele agotarla- contesto, con un sentimiento de alivio inmejorable. Cuando Gon corrió a por ellos, vio al hombre maquillado siguiéndolo por detrás, con siniestra sonrisa- ¡Hisoka!- Al decir el nombre, hasta Kurapika se levantó para defenderle- ¿Que más quieres? Mi hermano está muy lejos para que valga cualquiera de tus esfuerzos. Aléjate de nosotros.

\- ¿Oh, de verdad? Ustedes cuatro se ven tan nerviosos... Cualquiera podría matarlos en este momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- reclamo Kurapika, con ojos rojos.

\- No soy tan despiadado como creen. Tampoco me considero un traidor, yo nunca estuve aliado realmente con ninguno de ustedes- Se dirigió al rubio, sonriendo al ver su enfado- Solo disfrutaba el espectáculo.

\- No me digas- ironizo el albino, rabioso- Ahora que sabes de Alluka, vendrás por ella.

\- Tampoco soy tan simple. Para cumplir mis deseos de matar gente, yo me basto.

Killua dejo a Alluka en manos de Gon, dispuesto a enfrentar a Hisoka, a codo con el Kuruta.

\- ¿Que buscas con nosotros?

\- Nada...Más que decirles que en dos días es el Examen Final.

\- ¿Cómo?- exclamaron todos, sorprendidos en grande.

\- Lo que dije. Quiero verlos más seguido. Supongo que al ser compañeros de la misma carrera, sucederá. No tengo duda de que pasaran el Examen- Dio la vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud desconfiada de los jóvenes- Nos vemos.

Hisoka los despidió con una mano.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidieron que estaban a salvo, sin enemigo al acecho y completamente ilesos. Eso ya era un milagro. Habían luchado contra el mayor de los Zoldyck y el terrible mago Hisoka; era más que una fortuna el haberse librado de esos locos, habían ganado la contienda de pura suerte.

Una vez supieron que habían ganado, a duras penas, se miraron las caras con total confusión.

\- ¿Hisoka nos dejó ir?- pregunto Gon, confundido por ese hecho.

\- No puedo creer que nos avisara del Final del Examen. ¿En qué diablos piensa ese sujeto?- se quejó Killua, que si no entendía los motivos de su hermano menos entendería a los de ese psicópata.

\- Sí, es muy extraño- Kurapika no daba en si del asombro- Vaya poder. ¿Mandaste a tu hermano a la Antártida?

\- Lo más lejos. Tardará muchísimo para volver a molestarnos. Completaremos el Examen del Cazador sin su odiosa presencia- arguyo, satisfecho.

\- Si, fue lo mejor- Kurapika hizo desaparecer su Nen, para después sentirse observado por los intensos ojos azules del más joven- ¿Porque me miras así?

\- ¿Con ese poder mataste a los miembros del Genei Ryodan?

\- Exacto- contesto, serio.

\- ¿Pretendías matar a mi familia del mismo modo?

\- La verdad...Sí.

\- Hn- Killua frunció el entrecejo, le agarro fuerte de la muñeca y lo arrastro para otro sitio. A su vez le hizo un gesto a Gon, que tenía a Alluka en brazos, para que no los siguiera. Una vez lejos y frente a frente, se detuvo:- ¿Pensabas matarme con tal poder?

\- ...Sí- admitió, doliéndole contestar a sus fríos ojos.

\- A ver si entendí...- Se subió a una roca para verle por encima. Killua lo vio por debajo de él y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Planeabas matarme con algo así?

\- No juegues conmigo, ganaste.

\- Sí, gane.

\- Un momento...- Kurapika recordó un detalle muy importante- ¿Porque dejaste que pasara? Nunca me contaste.

\- Oh, ¿Eso?- Si antes Killua había actuado extremadamente reservado sobre el tema, ahora lucia bastante relajado y tranquilo- Porque mientras más jugabas, era divertido. Me daba curiosidad ver que tan lejos llegabas.

\- ¿Di-Diver-tido...dices?

\- ¡Mucho!- afirmo Killua.

\- ¡No fue divertido en absoluto!- Kurapika exploto, incrédulo por esa respuesta. ¿Se estaba burlando de su determinación, se había reído a sus espaldas todo el tiempo? ¿Para él siempre fue entretenido jugar a los disfraces y las mentiras? Para el rubio fue un tormento día y noche, y esas veces tocándose íntimamente, ¿También fueron un juego? ¡Debió haberlo pensado antes! Con semejante gato pervertido...

\- ¡Otra vez, juegas conmigo como sé te da la gana!

\- Tú también jugabas- acuso, sereno- Y pensar que pretendías matarme con esas cadenas, por favor.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¡Intentaste matarme! ¡ _A mí_! Que iluso eres.

\- No era iluso, iba en serio.

\- Como no. Sí que eres inocente para pensar en imposibles como esos. Bueno, eso ya no importa.

\- ¡Sí que importa! ¡Killua, no desacredites todo mi esfuerzo!

\- Seguro que fue todo un esfuerzo- Volvió a burlarse y Kurapika, indignado y molesto, lo cogió de la camiseta para encararlo- No pierdas la calma, eso no está bien. Te delata.

\- Cállate. No necesito escucharlo de ti.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Es el "momento".

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Cuando su cerebro proceso las palabras, su mano aflojo el agarre y Killua se rió de modo encantador- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Porque ahora? Tienes la mente retorcida.

\- No, fuiste tú- rectifico, rozando un dedo contra su mejilla- ¿No recuerdas? Declaraste que me querías.

Aguarda. Eso significa que...No solo desde el principio, sino todo el tiempo, Killua había estado esperando y jugando intencionalmente con su plan, con su esfuerzo, con sus sentimientos... ¡Niño del demonio!

\- ¡Killua, tu siempre...!

\- Ahora- interrumpió el albino, inclinándose para tocar su oreja con los labios, susurrándole en un bajo y sugestivo tono:- ...Más que nunca...- El susurro caliente de su boca le hizo temblar, el acercamiento físico lo paralizo y sobretodo el impacto de su acento vocal en su oreja, provocándole espasmos por dentro- Quiero enterrarme en ti y sacudir tu interior hasta el éxtasis.

¿Era idea suya o el calor le subía al cabello? No, sucedía de verdad. Killua se paró justo bajo un pequeño depósito volcánico que expulsaba vapor caliente de sus pies a la cabeza. El calor se le coló por la piel, sin poder escapar ante el ataque de Killua, esa frase tan...tan suya, con solo oírla era incapaz de moverse.

Killua tomo sus labios en un beso robado, tan ardiente que Gon, de lejos, se ruborizo incómodo.

\- Killua, Kurapika...- nombro Gon, sin saber qué hacer. En sus brazos llevaba a Alluka y no quería acercarse sin temer alguna reprimenda por romper el momento.

Suspiro. Al menos, algo bueno había salido de esa aventura, ¿no? Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para el Examen...

.

 **.**

* * *

.

Nota de autora:

A este capítulo iba a agregarle muchas cosas y ser más largo, pero luego decidí quedarme con algunas ideas para otro fic o tal vez, una secuela de este. Por eso algunas preguntas quedan al aire, pero si tienen una, coméntenla y les daré su respuesta, pueden hacerlo por reviews o PM, igualmente la semana que viene publicare el epilogo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

.

 **.**

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

 _Tres días después._

"Es agradable darse un lujo de vez en cuando", reconoció Kurapika, observando los despampanantes y hermosos decorados del restaurante. Estaban celebrando su éxito, la hazaña que era aprobar el Examen de Cazador.

Gon estaba tan feliz que no dudo en invitar a ese extraño enfermero Leorio y seguir su consejo de ir a un restaurante de élite, junto a los hermanos Zoldyck y Kurapika- Quien trato en lo posible de que no se sobrepasaran con los pedidos de mesa en ese comedor tan caro-, con los beneficios de su recién adquirida Licencia de Cazador.

Como parecía ser su costumbre, Gon hacia amigos curiosos a donde quiera que iba y en el transcurso del Examen de Cazador, había formado una amistad con ese sujeto de anteojos que siempre cargaba un maletín. A Killua no le caía muy bien pero lo toleraba, siempre que no se metiera con su hermana.

\- Y ahora que lo han logrado, ¿Que van a hacer?- Interrogo Leorio, curioso por el destino de los jóvenes cazadores.

A él le agradaba mucho Gon y lo apreciaba como un amigo, así que, ¿Porque ese rubio remilgado lo miraba mal si solo quería darse un pequeño lujo con el joven? ¿Y qué pasaba con ese albino de mirada feroz, que ni siquiera quería que volteara a ver a esa lindura de ojos preciosos, sentada a su lado? ¡Todo el restaurante estaría al borde de una masacre si continuaba así! Killua estaba como loco por cada degenerado que miraba aun por casualidad a su pequeño tesoro, sin tomar en cuenta que Leorio era el más expuesto por acompañar a cuatro jóvenes en la misma mesa.

\- Yo iré a buscar a mi padre- exclamo Gon, animado.

\- Debe ser difícil, porque tu padre es un Cazador también y por lo que he escuchado, es muy importante- opino Leorio, habiendo sido testigo del Último Examen del Cazador en que Gon y compañía salieron victoriosos- ¿Y tú, que harás?- Dirigió la pregunta a Kurapika.

\- Buscare a un patrón magnate que me acepte como Hunter.

Su plan secreto era buscar a quienes tuvieran en su poder o conocieran a quienes poseyeran los Ojos Escarlata de la tribu Kuruta, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su gente. Gon y Killua sabían que tramaba algo mucho más riesgoso pero no podían detenerlo, tenían sus propias prioridades como para andar vigilándolo y parar su mala moral.

\- Ya veo. A trabajar lo más pronto posible, ¿no? Eres muy responsable- opino Leorio, totalmente ajeno al pensamiento de los otros y de la mirada sombría de Kurapika- ¿Qué hay de ti, chico blanco?

\- No me llames así, viejo- Killua paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, mientras ella degustaba un postre- Me iré con Alluka a recorrer el mundo y buscar algunas respuestas. Con la Licencia de Cazador será fácil ir y venir de cualquier lado, con beneficios económicos- Killua mostró su tarjeta, con una pizca de triunfo en la voz.

Kurapika observo la suya como una ventaja para su siguiente meta y Gon miro atentamente su propia tarjeta, que lo autentificaba como Cazador, como una vía para acercarse a su objetivo: su padre, Ging Freecs..

\- Brindo por ustedes- Sonrió Leorio, contento. A los amigos de Gon podía no conocerlos mucho pero por el solo hecho de ser sus amigos deducía que eran buenas personas y estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlos como parte del círculo.

El mayor subió su copa de vino hacia el techo, seguido de los vasos de Gon con agua saborizada y de Kurapika con una taza de té. Killua ordeno un líquido sospechoso de color verde y Alluka elevo su licuado solo para ser parte del momento.

\- ¡Salud!- exclamaron, chocando sus respectivos vasos entre todos.

\- Si gustan quedarse aquí un tiempo más, conozco unos lugares bastante buenos. Gon, tengo a un amigo llamado Zepile, un comerciante de antigüedades, que le gustaría conocerte, le he hablado sobre ti.

\- No estoy seguro si me quedare...- Dijo Gon, apenado por no saber cómo seguir con su viaje. Su idea inicial era regresar a Isla Ballena y enseñarle la Licencia a su tía Mito, luego de eso no tenía muchos planes. Buscar a su padre sin ninguna pista de su paradero era todo un desafío- Pensaba volver a mi casa.

\- Está bien, despreocúpate. Si no puedes, será en otra ocasión.

\- Cierto- Killua se terminó su vaso, con cara pensativa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Gon, temiendo que empezara a hablar de su familia.

\- Riolio, ¿Dónde está la posada más cercana?

\- ¡Soy Leorio te dije! ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas a dormir? Creo que hay una a cinco cuadras al sur. Es bastante rentable, pero con tu tarjeta no tendrás problemas.

\- ¿Nos vamos, hermano?

\- No, Alluka. Tú te quedas- Killua se irguió, empujando la silla para atrás ante las miradas de todos- Más les vale a ustedes dos cuidarla con su vida, ¿Me oyeron?- Puso una cara asesina que asusto hasta a la mesera que se acercaba, poniendo de lo más nerviosos al pelinegro y a Leorio, quien sintió la piel de gallina ante esa penetrante mirada.

Al final, ambos afirmaron repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- Espera, ¿Y qué hay de mí?- Kurapika alzo una mano, preguntándose porque era el único al que esos ojos azules no se fijaban con dureza.

\- ¿Tú?- Killua chasqueo la lengua, como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido- Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- Sin dar más explicaciones, paso de la silla de Alluka, no sin antes acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza, y prácticamente obligo al rubio a seguirlo cuando lo agarro de la mano.

\- ¡Killua! ¿Qué haces?

\- Vamos a celebrar. ¿No te dije? Es el "momento"- contesto con simpleza, provocando que Kurapika casi sucumbiera a un ataque de ansiedad, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

\- ...K-Ki...Killu...lua...

\- Volveremos tarde- grito, en dirección a Gon y compañía- Si descubro que se propasaron con ella, los descuartizo con mis manos y los tiro al rió. ¿Me oyeron?- Amenazo, con un puño bien dispuesto.

\- ¡S-Sí, sí, como tú digas!- Del miedo, Gon no sabía que otra cosa decir.

Leorio no cabía en su asombro. ¿Ese psicópata era amigo de Gon?

El Zoldyck acabo por sonreír, serían sus amigos pero si descuidaban a Alluka los desmembraba vivos. Al volver su atención a Kurapika, noto lo pálido y atónito que estaba.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? No te daré tiempo para retractarte o huir, vamos- Forzó su agarre para luego abandonar el restaurante.

.

* * *

.

Andando por las calles de la ciudad de York, varias ideas inundaron su mente y se llenó de coraje para detenerse. Cuando paro el paso, Killua se giró para verlo extrañado.

\- Ki-Killua...No puedo, no estoy preparado para esto- De todas las excusas posibles, tenía que elegir la verdad y humillarse en plena calle.

\- Claro que lo estás- repuso el ojiazul, con tanta seguridad que cualquiera le hubiese creído.

\- Que no. ¿Y porque tan de repente?

\- A partir de mañana, tomaremos caminos distintos y como ya te dije, me he aguantado bastante para esperarte más. Quiero tirarte a una cama ya mismo y sodomizarte en posiciones atrevidas, mientras yo...

\- ¡Estamos en la avenida! Modera tu vocabulario.

\- ¿Que dices? Acostúmbrate- ordeno, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba- Dime. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Él le quedo mirando de un modo casi compasivo, brindándole confianza para que hablara. Era vergonzoso, inclusive degradante confesar algo como eso pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir, sino la verdad, para que el joven lo comprendiera?

\- ¿No podemos...esperar otro "momento"...más especial?

Se humillo al decir eso, era realmente embarazoso, y la cara indescifrable de Killua... ¿Se echaría a reír de él? Con lo valiente que fue al pronunciar cada palabra, ahogándose en la vergüenza pura.

\- ¡Baka!- Killua no se rió ni lo miro raro, sino que frunció el entrecejo con molestia- Yo solo he esperado "el momento", tonto. ¿"Especial", dices? ¡Tú lo haces especial!

La incredulidad baño su cara. Solo Killua sabia decir las cosas más brutas y hacerlas sonar bonitas. Creyó que estaba al borde de una arritmia cuando el Neko quedo mirándole de ese modo tan vehemente y genuino, parecido a como ponía sus ojos sobre Alluka, diciéndole que era especial. ¿Podía existir un sentimiento tan intenso y fuera de lógica?

Avergonzado, no quiso admitir que esa simple mirada le dejaba sin defensas y por iniciativa propia, tomo ese rostro de gato travieso entre sus manos y lo beso con dulzura.

Cuando Killua lo beso de vuelta, entendió que poseía era una fuerza que no podía vencer.

Tal vez lo que sentía fuera una fantasía acompañada de sensaciones maravillosas, pero el amor era suficiente por ahora.

 _"Solo...Por ahora"_

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Finalizado._**

* * *

.

Seguro se preguntan: ¡¿Y el lemon para cuando?!

Pues...Esta en su imaginación, porque hasta aquí llegamos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos! A los que siguieron el fic desde el primer capitulo, a los que lo leyeron mucho después y que eligieron este fic hasta el ultimo punto. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en otro fic.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
